


Shuugi Chousenjou

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Isshin Taicho [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bambietta & Toushirou - Twins, Christmas, Dancing, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), Haiku, Japanese Culture, Kaien & Toushirou - Father/Son (Adoptive/Foster), Miyako & Toushirou - Mother/Son (Adoptive/Foster), Poetry, Rangiku & Toushirou - Mother/Son (Biological), Traditional Dance, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: This is my one-shot collection for the challenge called "Bleach: Shuuji Chousenjou". The one-shots will vary.
Relationships: Bambietta Basterbine & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ukitake Juushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Karin & Kurosaki Yuzu, Shiba Kaien/Shiba Miyako
Series: Isshin Taicho [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849003
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bleach: Tenth Division Captain Isshin, Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Bleach: Toushirou's Twin is...





	1. 1.1.1 - Monday's Child (Gin/Ran, Toshiro)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is written for the Bleach:Shuuji Chousenjou challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story involves Toshiro and Rangiku and possibly Gin+Ran. Toshiro has a bad day in this as well and reacting to the outside stimulant for once. The idea is also an older idea I had floating around my head for some time as well. (Rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Monday's child is fair of face~

Whispers followed Toshiro as he headed to the first division meeting hall. The boy tried to focus his mind on the fact he and the other captains had been summoned to the first division, meaning that there was something a lot more important for him to be worrying about rather then the whispers that seemed to follow him where ever he had he went as of late. His ears couldn't help but pick up the gossip and he found himself suddenly stopping short of one group that hadn't realized that he was there and thus hadn't stopped speaking.

"... that child taicho, I'm honestly worried about whether or not he'll turn out to be like Ichimaru Gin. That boy's personality as well as looks are just like that mans, not to mention he's also a child genius."

"The way he doesn't socialize with others is also bothersome, so it seems like he doesn't care about getting close to anyone."

"It's not just that. That boy has a way of watching people just like Ichimaru did. It is creepy the way he stares at us, as if he's trying to take us in and figure us out so that he can kill us while he sleeps."

"Excuse me..." The sound of Toshiro's voice caused the three females to look up in shock as they realized he had over heard them. He then brushed by them and headed towards the meeting hall, hearing them comment about their horror at having him overhear their inane gossip. His small hand reached out to open the door and he found himself slipping in.

The meeting was boring as usual and while it in the long run ended up being about something important that the captains needed to know about, it in the long run ended not being something he in particular had to worry about. His body felt stiff as well as overly hot due to the weather being much warmer then he liked. He spun on his heals and headed to that divisions bathroom, only to find himself coming face to face with a bunch of adults who gave him strange looks.

As they brushed past him, he heard the name Ichimaru Gin uttered by these men, causing him to close his eyes. " _Seriously... the Winter War has ended and they're trying to find some kind of scape goat because hey can't take their anger out on him._ "

" _You're likely right this is the reason that ugly gossip is going around, so you should ignore it._ "

The child taicho walked over to the sinks and turned on the tap, allowing the water to fill his hands before splashing the cold substance over his face. He then opened his eyes, looking at the mirror in front of him. The urge to bite the tip of his tongue or the side of his mouth to prevent the feelings he felt rising up in his chest as he looked at the visage reflected in front of his face. He took a deep breath, trying to control his thoughts.

The problem came from the fact the gossip wasn't simply a matter of a candid once in awhile moment. The barrage felt like it was a constant stream that he had at first imagined as he personally felt the other taicho wouldn't allow such gossip to continue, but it became very apparent that they had not yet come to know about the said conversations that were going on or were to focused on fixing things to do something about the problem.

" _The easiest solution would be if I didn't look like this._ "

" _Don't go there. Actually, calm yourself down._ "

The corner of Toshiro's mouth twitched and he saw the clone in the mirror's mouth also twitch, almost as if the clone was mocking him and the feelings he was trying to hold back. It was as if the image in front of him was telling him that he shouldn't be feeling anything and that he was a fool to be allowing what the others said get to him. And in a way he was.

The problem lay in the fact he honestly hadn't gotten over the time before, the time when the villagers around him treated him like a monster because of the way he looked as well as his odd personality. This time around he was finding himself a target because of someone else because certain people had made a startling connection between him and that man.

This of course caused his mind to twist and turn as he attempted to reconcile the idea that he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't anything like Gin. But his mind kept coming back to the same conclusion that the others had. He was too similar and his mind kept coming to the conclusion that there was a high chance that he could turn out to be like the man, something he didn't want to happen.

As he stared at his dripping wet face, he couldn't help put notice that his hair dampened the way it was made him look even more like that man, causing his lower lip to pull in with frustration. He could also feel his body tremble from the frustration he felt. He felt as if he needed to let that frustration out before something bad happen.

The sound of glass breaking came to his ears as well as a painful feeling in his hand. As his vision cleared of the red mist he saw that the mirror was cracked as well as bloody. His hands came up to hold his head as he backed up to lean against the bathroom stalls. The door opened and he heard the voice of the first division fukutaicho. "Hitsugaya Taicho?"

The man walked in and eyes the mirror before quietly going to the other side of the child taicho. He touched the boy's shoulders and turned him around so that they could leave the bathroom. Toshiro's hands fell to his side and his eyes refused to look up from the ground. He had an idea where the man was leading them and said place was confirmed when he heard the head taicho's voice.

"Hitsugaya Taicho? What have you done this time?"

The boy remained silent causing the third party to speak up. "For some reason he smashed the mirror in the lavatory."

"I'm sorry."

"Now why would you go and do that?" Toshiro remained silent, wishing that the head captain would simply lecture him. "Sasakibe, could you take the tenth division taicho to the fourth division to get his hand bandaged. Also, make sure his fukutaicho is aware of the situation."

The child taicho flinched as the head captain said this, knowing that getting a lecture from Rangiku was the worst kind of punishment he could ever receive. Despite knowing this he followed the man to the fourth, his shoulders slumping as he held his right hand in his left. He then sat on the bed as one of the fourth division members removed glass from the injuries.

"Taicho?" The sound of his fukutaicho speaking to him caused him to look up at her wide eyed. "What ever possessed you to punch a mirror like you did." Instead of answering Rangiku he looked down at the ground. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the gossip that's been going around?"

"So what? Are you going to be telling me that it's just gossip?" The words came out of his mouth unintentionally.

"Actually, I was hoping no one was talking in front of you and I hoped to put a stop to it before you found out." The woman stepped forward, her arms crossed across her chest and her lips were twisted up into a frown. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let your emotions boil over like they did?" When he didn't respond, she spoke up. "You're not him."

"I know we're two different people." The boy looked at the ground. "I'm not blind to the fact we're very similar to each other."

"I see. Well..." Rangiku stopped short, thinking about what she had to say carefully. "I always liked the way he looked."

"Say what?" Toshiro looked up at her, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up due to his profound confusion as she said this. "Shouldn't you be telling me something like I won't end up like him? No, seriously... I don't want to end up like that man, so why aren't you bringing it up."

"Because you already know that you're different enough that you won't end up like him and even if you don't know that you're thinking about not becoming like him and that in itself is likely to prevent you from becoming like him." The woman sat down next to him. "I think this is you having problems with the way that you look again."

"Really? I don't see it that way."

"That's because you don't want to think about the fact you don't like the way you look. I'm telling you though I very much like the way you look. You are a very beautiful child and should let that be enough for you."

"Why?"

"Because even if every other person including yourself thinks you're an ugly ogre I think that you're beautiful. You're hair is the color of snow when it just falls and is just as soft. You could say that it is as soft as a bunny as well. Your eyes are also a beautiful color, even prettier then Gin's ever was as there is more life in them."

"Matsumoto... you do realize guys don't want to hear these things."

"That's because most males know they wouldn't get to hear these kinds of compliments from women."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"That's because... I know. What are some of the compliments you've heard guys pay me?" Toshiro's mouth opened and closed. His teal eyes drifted down to her chest area. He then looked back up at her eyes and pointed a finger at her chest. "Um... yeah. You don't like saying that word, which is so cute."

"Matsumoto..."

"What do women say about such comments?"

"That I can say out loud. Females say it is rude to comment on a woman's assets."

"In reality that's because they're jealous."

"No, it's because such comments objectify the person."

"Um..." Rangiku paused. "Well, there is that. It depends on the wording."

"Give me an example I can understand."

"You have a nice set of abs by the way."

"Matsumoto!"

"Those kind of comments."

"Yeah, but talking about..." Toshiro pointed his finger at her chest. "... that, how is that different? Shouldn't a guy simply tell a girl that she has a nice figure, that her hair's a nice color?"

The woman blinked a couple of times. "You're right, I'm wrong this time. What I'm trying to tell you though is I think you are a very handsome young man. Your looks aren't as big of a turn off as you think they are."

The boy glanced at his hand. "Even so, I don't think this has to do with just me hating the way I look. I think I am honestly afraid of becoming like him."

"But you won't. You're aware of it and I trust you not to. Plus..." Rangiku placed a hand over his heart. "This has always been your strong point. Deep down you're a pacifist, albeit at times a bit sadistic in the way you go about things. You're the type person who wants the least amount of people hurt because you are honestly a caring person and you unlike him are at least willing to admit you care about others."

"He admitted he cared about you?"

"Only me though." The woman let out a deep sigh. "Promise me you won't do something like this again?"

"Yes mam." Worse then her lectures was when she played the guilt trip card.


	2. 1.1.2 - Tuesday's Child (Toshiro, Rangiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story involves Toshiro watching Rangiku as she teaches as well as practices traditional dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's child is full of grace

The air felt stuffy due to the warm weather, causing the child taicho's eyelids to try and nod off. The white haired boy sat up in a wooden area, waiting for the weather to cool off so that he could go back into the office that evening and finish up that dreaded paperwork. Until then it had gotten to the point he couldn't handle being in the office anymore. He felt his head snap back up as he realized that he had almost fallen asleep.

"Taicho?" The sound of his fukutaicho's voice caused the boy to tilt in a manner that caused him to fall out of the tree. He landed hard on the ground, letting out a groan due to the sudden pain. His bright teal eyes then looked up at her pale blue ones. The obvious worry she showed for him caused his mouth to twitch. "I'm heading to the dance hall."

"I see... you don't have to tell me that. I know you go there twice a week to teach the class on traditional dance."

"I brought it up because I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."

"I told you... I don't want lessons."

"I brought it up not because I want to force you to take a lesson, but because the dance hall actually has air conditioning. You can take a nap back stage."

Toshiro let out a sigh and looked away. "Matsumoto... I shouldn't be barging in places just so I can take naps in comfort."

"You wouldn't be barging in as you'll be with me. On top of this I would like you to actually get a good nap as you can be a major pain when you don't get one like you want. So please?"

The boy stood up and dusted himself off. "All right, all right. I'm only doing this because it makes you happy."

"Thank you. It _does_ make me happy." He then fell in step behind her and upon arriving at the place Matsumoto preformed her dances he slipped backstage into a cranny that was the right size for himself. A half yawn escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes, letting the chill lull him asleep. He woke up upon hearing the sound of music playing and sat up in a groggy manner. His feet touched the ground of the wooden floor behind the stage before his body propelled to a side area where he could watch them practicing.

The child captain's bright teal eyes watched the dances as his head nodded in time with the music. Without realizing what he was doing, his right hand went out with the same timing that the dancers did, his mind still groggy from his nap. Carefully he moved in time from the sides, mimicking the movements that the girls were doing. No one seemed to notice or care that he was doing this.

On top of this, moving in the manner felt good as well as relaxing. He closed his eyes a few times, sill mimicking the dance as he went along as he had seen this one before. When he opened them he caught sight of Rangiku looking right at him as the girls continued to practice unnoticed. The fact she had seen him caused him to suddenly balk before hurrying back stage. He found himself tripping over something and causing a rather loud racket.

He found himself cursing under his breath as the music stopped, knowing full well that Rangiku was coming back to check on him. Toshiro sat where he was, placing one hand on his cheek while he sulked. It almost felt as if he was a little kid caught with an overly large hand full of candy. He could hear footsteps and then his fukutaicho's voice. "You know... you're really good despite having no real lessons at this."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Yes... yes. Particularly when you tripped over something like a klutz." Rangiku went and stood in front of him, offering her hand to help him up. "If you want, I can teach you privately so that no one will know."

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro's hand remained in a position where he didn't touch her hand. Something about what she said wasn't a bad idea, but the thought of someone finding out bothered him.

The woman grabbed his hand and tugged him up. "If anyone asks we're doing it to refine your coordination, particularly since your bodies having to adjust to your latest growth spurt."

"As much as I appreciate you trying to butter me up, I haven't grown."

"Taicho... you have grown. You may not have noticed, but I have. I think its because I've noticed that your coordination has been off lately."

"Really? If that were true then why did you say I was very good at it despite not having any real lessons."

"Because..." Rangiku let out a sigh. ":Look you're movements _are_ off despite the fact I've seen you preform these same moves flawlessly. I'm seeing the same thing in the other things you do. Please... let me help you. This honestly is the only way I can think of to help you."

"Did you trick me into coming to the dance hall with the air conditioning and the fact it would make you happy just to get me to take lessons from you?"

"No... I..." The female frowned before shaking her head and closing her eyes. "No, I didn't. I'd be happy if you would learn traditional dance from me, but dragging you along tonight completely had to do with the fact I didn't want you to get heat sick. You were getting real close to it this afternoon despite the fact you didn't notice. Speaking of which... go get something to drink now that you've had your nap."

"Yes mam." The boy narrowed his eyes and headed off to the water fountain that had been set up. The cold liquid helped him to wake up and soon he was back watching the lessons again. " _Sorry Rangiku... I don't think I can take dance with you simply because you're my subordinate. If I was still third seat and you the fukutaicho it wouldn't be so much of a problem. People's impression of the situation would be way different._ "


	3. 1.1.3 - Wednesday's Child (Toshiro, Ichigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro and Ichigo talk about death and the grief that comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday's child is full of woe

"Kurosaki..." The voice came from the window of Ichigo's bedroom window. The substitute shinigami paused in his homework, instantly recognizing the voice of the child taicho. The window was open and when he turned to look at the window to see the small taicho sitting there, his arms crossed across his chest, a frown plastered on his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not Toshiro."

It's captain Hitsugaya..." Two bright teal eyes rolled back into his head and Ichigo could see the corner of the child captain's mouth twitch up as the boy tried to hide his amusement. "No, seriously. How do you deal with someone dying?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he stared at the small taicho. Eventually he reached up to scratch his head. "Well.. I didn't exactly expect you to ask me such a personal question. Why did this even come up?"

"Hinamori told me that I'm an emotionless bastard... except she didn't use the last word." The boy continued to watch the sun set over the buildings.

"Hinamori... she's..." The orange haired teen paused. "She's the girl Aizen tricked you into stabbing during the Winter War."

"She's also my foster sister. Since she and I grew up together she would know that I'm emotionless, right?"

"Yes... well, maybe. Why did she even bring up the fact you were emotionless and how did this lead to you asking me how I react to someone dying?"

"Her pet gerbil died."

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "I don't think that's the same thing as someone you actually know and care about dying. You weren't attached to the gerbil, were you?"

"No. Absolutely not. Actually, she'd only had the stupid thing a few days and came sobbing to me about how it had died and then expected me to empathize with the poor thing. I made the mistake of telling her it was likely better of. Didn't tell her the reason her stupid gerbil was better off was because she likely killed it."

"I'm glad you didn't say that to her. Hands down she likely wasn't looking for sympathy for the gerbil."

"That makes no sense."

"Well, I can't tell unless I actually know the conversation she had with you."

"She said, " _Shiro-chan..._ " in that annoying way she has of calling me that stupid nickname " _fluffy died._ " I then say, " _So? He's likely better off,"_ without saying she did ended up in the long run killing it. She then says, " _Shiro-chan, you're an emotionless little..._ " she then clapped her hand over her mouth and hurried off."

"She was likely wanting you to sympathize with her and not the gerbil Toshiro."

"As if I could. I told her when she came up with the idea not to get herself a pet that it wasn't a good idea. She's... not exactly the brightest person in the world."

"Toshiro... isn't she a fukutaicho? Plus, how do you know its her fault that her gerbil is dead?"

"Oh, I knew full well it wasn't her fault when I said that. I'm the one who switched her gerbil out for a dead hamster. I didn't say she was irresponsible, I said she wasn't the brightest person in the world. You would think that a person would be able to tell the difference between a gerbil and a hamster. I left the gerbil on my fukutaicho's desk, but did Hinamori notice. No... she did not."

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "That was a rather mean thing to do."

"Matsumoto very much agrees with you on that. I may be her taicho, but she isn't afraid to tan my hide when I do something like that."

"How though did this lead to you asking me how I deal with grief?"

"My fukutaicho majorly laid into me and after having buried the pretend fluffy thing and having the real fluffy thing returned to her Hinamori started yelling at me about being an emotionless freak. That was a few days ago and it got me to thinking about how I don't think I've ever really grieved for someone."

"What about that classmate of yours who died?"

"It didn't feel like he had died at the time... which to be honest if you think about it..."

"Ichimaru?"

"He's not dead."

"Despite the fact that's how it is down in the records. Um... how about your former taicho?"

"Not dead... though I did lose my temper at anyone who insisted he was dead or a moron."

"Uh-huh." Ichigo shook his head at the boy. "Is that really what happened?"

"Fine. I didn't just yell at everyone that taicho wasn't dead, I bawled my head off as well."

"That's a form of grieving you know."

"He's _not_ dead."

"And how do you know that?" Ichigo frowned at the boy, watching as Toshiro stared at him with a rather blank look.

"If you don't know my answer for that, then you don't need to know. But since my feeling of him not being dead was right on, my feeling that Ichimaru isn't dead is also spot on." The boy moved into the room and sat in a traditional style on the bed. "It's not that I wasn't always this way, I think I had emotions once, but when I became a shinigami... I don't feel like I've felt any real emotions."

"If you know you've had emotions before, why do you suddenly think you don't?"

"How can you tell if you're feeling something, anything?" Toshiro frowned. "My inner world is a complete sheet of ice with no changes to it. That's how it feels like when it comes to my emotions. It's always the same. I worry that I'm becoming like Ichimaru."

"Uh... well, I do experience a chance in my inner world. It rains when I'm upset about something."

"See though, I've never had that kind of thing occur. It's always the same whenever I check. Hinamori wouldn't have called me emotionless if it weren't true."

"Haven't you asked Ran-san about this? She's been around you longer, but knowing her she'll have the same opinion as me that you're not emotionless. I've seen you have emotions."

"I tried asking her, only to have her give me this horrified look. She then covers her mouth like she's going to throw up and her eyes narrow at me in this very stern manner. I haven't pushed more as I don't want to be punished again."

"Of she could be trying to hide the fact she's laughing at you." Ichigo watched the expression on the boy's face suddenly pale. Toshiro's cheeks then flushed up. "For someone who says they have no emotions they are definitely acting embarrassed right about now."

"I am not! I..." The boy frowned then, looking at the bed sheet again. "What you says implies that I do have emotions but do not know how to identify them or even handle them properly."

"Yes... no... I mean..." Ichigo looked the boy in the face. "Most likely what you say is true."

"What would ever happen then if I were to ever feel the need to actually grieve over someone. I can't control my feelings when I start feeling them."

"Toshiro... you just said that you've been emotionless for some time."

"So feeling things is emotions."

"This conversation is going no where." The orange haired teen felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "But if you ever lost it and didn't feel you could control yourself I'll come for you and make things calm down."

"Really?" The small taicho moved back to the window. "I'm not understanding why that is making me feel better right now, but I have the feeling what you said is a good thing. See you later Kurosaki."

**M**

The rain fell down on the small taicho's shoulders as he headed to the small house in the Rukongai. The conversation between him and the substitute shinigami had occurred a few days ago and he honestly felt better, though what he felt better about he honestly did not know. He covered his head with his arms as he relaxed. The rain allowed him to approach the place without being seen by any of the residents.

A light flickered into his vision, causing the small boy to stop walking. Realization hit him that the place was his grandmothers. Toshiro wondered why she would have the lights on this late at night and began to walk again to her place. When he got close enough to the house, he could hear voices coming from the place. He carefully stepped onto the deck next to the house and then into the doorway. He found himself pausing, his throat tightening.

His grandmother lay in her futon, fast asleep while a few members of the village remained close by. He found the tightening increasing. " _She's dying... why else would they be here._ "

A hand went to his mouth as his stomach flinched due to the need to suddenly pull back his reiatsu. One of the people looked up, surprised to see him. "Hitsugaya-san... what are you doing here?"

Another of the three looked up. "You're a taicho?"

The boy felt himself suddenly backing up, turning to head away as the panic kept growing in his chest. He felt one of his sandals snap off as he kept moving with his reiatsu in check. He also tumbled once as he hurried along. Finally though he felt that he could no longer take it and crumbled up, his reiatsu flaring out as he let out a scream. As this occurred a sudden ice storm flared up. " _Someone... make this feeling stop!_ "

"Toshiro?" The sound of the substitute shinigami sounded faint through the storm. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, it's Kurosaki Ichigo." Finally the substitute said something else. "It's Ichi-nii."

"I...chi...nii." The panic that Toshiro had felt subsided as did the storm. He could feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest area.

"Calm down, what happened?" Ichigo received no response from the boy and instead scooped him up into his arms. "What ever is bothering you at this point in time?"

"Granny... she's..." The boy's eyes snapped shut before passing out. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the forth division. One of his hands covered his eyes, causing him to realize it had been bandaged.

"Ah... your up." Toshiro turned his head to look in the direction where the voice had come from. Ichigo was also bandaged up and was sitting up in bed smiling at him.

"You got injured because I lost it."

"You got injured as well. Apparently there is only so much even your body can handle."

"Shiro-chan!" Toshiro flinched as the shrill voice came to his ears. Momo hurried forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You stupid idiot! Granny isn't dead! She was just really sick!"

"I..." The small taicho frowned, letting her latch onto him. "Granny is all right?"

"Hey... Toshiro." The substitute shinigami spoke up at that point. "You know how you said your inner world is always snowing. Maybe it isn't because you're emotionless like you think. Maybe its because you're constantly hurting but haven't taken the time to talk to anyone about it, or do anything about your feelings.


	4. 1.1.4 - Thursday's Child (Isshin, Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new taicho... who were once old taicho... find out how much of a child Toshiro still is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's child has far to go

Shinji took a deep breath as he placed his hands in his pockets and headed through the gate back to Soul Society with Kensei, Rojuro and Mashiro. The fact the others didn't want to return honestly bothered him, but arguing with Hiyori about whether they should go or stay honestly was going nowhere at all. He stepped through the gate into their old home, only to find himself bumping into someone.

Looking down, he saw that he had knocked the small taicho of the tenth division onto his bottom. Shinji watched as the bright teal eyes went wide and the boy's mouth dropped open. Shinji continued to frown at the boy, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Kensei though let out an irritated sound. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Greeting the... there are only four of you. I though there would be eight." Toshiro raised a finger as he counted the four of them again.

Rojuro shook his head. "We were given the option of coming home or staying home. The others had their reasons for staying."

"The..." Toshiro's mouth snapped shut as he looked up at Shinji.

Mashiro bent down to look the boy in the face. "Is this some new kind of cosplay?"

"What is... cosplay?" The boy blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. He stood up and brushed off his clothing, turning after this to look Shinji straight in the face. "Are you the leader?"

"Him?" Kensei hiked a finger at them. "Why are you talking about us as if we're some rouge group."

"No... I meant..." The bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times. "Head of the family?"

"You see us as a family?" A smile spread across Mashiro's face before she hugged the small taicho tightly. "So cute!"

"Um... yeah... well, isn't that how it works in the Rukongai... you form family units not based on blood ties?"

"Don't you have anything against us?" Shinji shook his head at the boy.

"No..." The boy paused. "Which one of you is likely going to take over the fifth division?"

"I'll likely am going to take over. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I don't have a problem with any of you taking over the captains positions. You're never seemed like an enemy. No... actually, the person whose likely to have a problem is the current fukutaicho. She's..." Toshiro paused, the corners of his mouth twisting down. "That's beside the point! I came here to greet you!"

"And why isn't the head taicho here?" Kensei folded his arms across his chest.

"I told him I can handle it."

Rojuro's mouth dropped open. "Should we be taking that as an insult?"

The boy's cheeks puffed out. "I would like to know what you're implying here."

Mashiro placed a finger to her mouth. "I don't get... oh! It's insulting because you're a little kid."

"I am _not_ a little kid!"

Shinji pointed a finger at the boy's chest. "Let's say the head taicho _didn't_ let you take this on yourself, would you assume that he was treating you like a kid?"

"Of course!" The words came out of his mouth with great earnest. The boy's eyes widened again once he realized what he had said as well as his cheeks reddening. "I mean..."

"Ah... looks like the old man wasn't trying to insult us Rose. He's trying to stop the kid from throwing a tantrum."

"I told you. I'm not a little kid. Anyways, Ukitake and Kyoraku _both_ backed me up when I requested and said I was a good choice, so it isn't a matter pacifying me. I also know that they would have been better candidates as would anyone else who knew you guys from way back then. It's just..." Toshiro paused. "For some reason certain people don't like you guys."

Kensei let out a deep sigh. "Look, that shouldn't be surprising really. We were exiled over a hundred years ago."

"But you guys aren't bad guys. I don't get bad vibes from you like I did Aizen or Tosen."

Mashiro let out a laugh. "You didn't mention Gin-chan?"

Toshiro tilted his head away. "Ichimaru... I never got negative vibes from him."

Shinji stopped short and turned to look at the boy, only to have Toshiro crash into his back. "Say what?"

Two bright teal eyes blinked as the small taicho backed away holding his nose. Upon taking a deep breath the child taicho waved his hands. "I don't mean that he... I mean..."

The short blond turned and looked at the boy, watching as the corner of the child's mouth twitched. "Just spit it out. You are a taicho aren't you?"

"I know full well that Ichimaru made a lot of people feel uncomfortable, but I never felt that way around him."

"So in other words you're one of the few people he couldn't hide his true self from."

"Ah... no. That would be..." Toshiro snapped his mouth shut.

"Shinji..." Kensei glowered at the small taicho. "Something bothering you."

"Not especially." The man continued to walk along. "Be glad that you're one of the few people who got to know the kid before he died."

"Ichimaru isn't dead."

The one with the short blond hair turned to the boy. "Say what?"

"There was no funeral. Plus... wait... you said one of the few people who got to know him... you knew Ichimaru when he was younger?"

"Oi... exactly what kind of negative influence did Ichimaru have on you?"

"None... I don't want to end up like him." Toshiro tilted his head again. "Again... did you..."

"Yes... he used to be my third seat when he was a kid."

"So... Ichimaru also used to be his taicho's third seat." The boy continued to follow them.

"Look, I don't want to talk about him."

"Yes... if you knew him, did you also know Matsumoto when she was younger? She would have graduated the same year as Ichimaru as she was classmates with him."

Shinji paused, turning to look at the boy. "Gin and Ran-chan weren't classmates?"

"Then how come they know each other?"

"What other way would they know each other?"

"Friends?"

Shinji paused, frowning at the boy. "Kiddo... do you know how babies are made."

"Unohana taicho makes them in the forth division." This caused the three older males to burst out laughing.

Mashiro blinked a couple of times. "What is so funny?"

"I... did I say something wrong."

Kensei covered his mouth. "The way babies are made... and your statement... I can't imagine Unohana doing that of all things."

"What? Making babies is just making babies, right?"

Rojuro placed a hand to his mouth. "Shinji... should we tell him how babies are made?"

"I know!" Mashiro raised her hand. "Babies are created by having sex. So by him saying that Unohana is making babies he just said that she is having lots of sex."

"Um..."

"Can you imagine her..." Kensei continued to laugh.

Toshiro spoke up, his cheeks quite red. "Actually. I can. I suggest not saying that her libido is off in front of her. Or telling her that she can't wear a revealing bathing suit for that matter."

The three males suddenly paled while Mashiro bounced forward. 'She wore a revealing bathing suit? What did it look like?"

"Um... ah. It was completely backless."

"So wait... how did you end up seeing her in a bathing suit?" The words came choking out of the mans mouth.

"I've actually seen the entire woman's society in their bathing suit. What's the big deal with that."

Shinji let out a deep sigh as the other twos jaws dropped. "Keep in mind this is the kid who up until a few minutes ago thought babies were made by means other then sex. They don't see him as a threat."

"Kurosaki and some other guys were there as well."

"Kurosaki is oblivious as well." Mashiro added in.

"Abarai isn't."

The three males pulled back. Rojuro shook his head. "How did the kid ever become captain?"

"Well, he isn't stupid. He's just..."

"Innocently naive about things." Shinji stated. "Hey... what were you telling me about my possible fukutaicho?"

"Hinamori? She's a major pain to work with. She refuses to call me by my title, let alone my last name. It's always Shiro-chan."

"Wait... this wouldn't happen to be the girl you stabbed and then went ballistic on?" Shinji shook his head at the boy.

"Yes..."

"What exactly is your relationship with her?" Kensei frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"We grew up together raised by granny."

"Ah, well... if she's such a pain maybe I won't keep her as my fukutaicho."

"Don't care so long as you don't send her to my division." Toshiro turned to look at the man, only for the heel of his foot to hit something, causing him to fall over again.


	5. 1.1.5 - Friday's Child (Matsumoto, Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once it's Matsumoto who isn't feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday's child is loving and giving

The brush of the small taicho swished across the paper work in a smooth, precise manner. The boy remained focused on the paperwork and didn't look up with the door slid open. He did however speak. "You're late."

"Sorry taicho."

"Sorry?" Toshiro looked up from his paperwork, frowning as he did so. The woman places a hand on her forehead as if she had a headache. "Are you feeling all right? You don't have a hangover do you?"

"I didn't go out drinking last night taicho." Rangiku's hand reached for the paperwork on her desk, only for her hand to miss and instead end up knocking the papers to the ground. Toshiro watched as she stared at the ground as well as the papers she had managed to spill.

"I'll get them." Toshiro stood up and walked over while she in turn looked up to stare as he approached.

When he got close enough to bend over to pick up the papers. "Um... taicho."

"I said I'll get them." The boy stooped down to the ground and quickly picked up the papers in his hands and then deposited them onto the desk. He looked at the woman then, taking in the pale skin that had a green tinge to it. "Matsumoto, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine."

"No... you..." The boy paused before stepping forward. A small hand reached out to brush the hair away from her forehead.

"Taicho, are you trying to flirting with me? As much as I like the fact you're..."

"Baka!" The boy leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers, only to jerk back upon touch. "I was right, you do have fever."

"Taicho... I'm fine."

"Go to bed Matsumoto. You're not fine at all."

**M**

A clinking sound woke her, causing the fukutaicho's head to throb. She sat up, causing the problem to worsen. A small figure came into focus near her bed, causing her to frown. "Taicho... what are you doing in my room?"

"I brought you some tea and medicine. I've finished my paperwork, so I'll keep you company."

The woman stared at the white haired boy for a few minutes. "Do you remember when I asked if you were flirting with me?"

Toshiro stared at her, his bright teal eyes unblinking. When he got no response from her he spoke with a calm voice. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why didn't you respond?"

"I think the appropriate response that I've heard you use is that you're not my type." Rangiku laughed, only to break into a fit of coughing. "I don't see what is so funny about what I said."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Not really. I'm assuming it means that a person isn't interested at least. It's a way of telling someone that they're not interested without saying they're ugly, or have a repulsive personality, but also not admitting that they've got good looks or have an interesting personality. How close am I?"

"So close and yet so far!" Rangiku giggled, coughing again. "You're actually _almost_ my type."

"What?" Toshiro's eyes narrowed while his mouth twisted up into a frown.

"I was just thinking that you practically match my type except for the fact you're a kid."

The small taicho first stared at her then turned to pour her tea. "Because you're ill I'll mark that kid comment as a slip of the tongue."

"No! It wasn't a slip of the tongue."

"Matsumoto..."

"What I mean by that is the age gap between you and me... I'm old enough to be your mother."

The tea cup that he had planned on handing her suddenly clinked as he looked at her in surprise. "I don't get it."

"You don't?" The woman frowned at him. She then blinked a couple of times. "Say, are you actually planning on nursing me back to health?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I actually do thank you very much."

"I'm sorry I'm not Ichimaru Gin."

"Who happens to be my type by the way."

"I... don't compare the two of us!"

"He's old enough to be your father." Rangiku spoke in a sing song voice.

"It isn't as if you ever had kids!"

"Hm... anyways. I don't want you nursing me. The reason..."

"I won't hear of it. You're always nursing me back to health."

"Taicho..."

"Go to sleep Matsumoto. I'm also sorry that idiot took off, otherwise he'd be here in my place."

"But..."

"Matsumoto! Lie down already!" The woman let out a sigh and complied, coughing as she did so. She heard him mutter under his breath as she began to doze off. "I handle this just as well as he could have. We don't need him."

**M**

When Rangiku woke next she found her small taicho pacing back and forth. When she sat up, she noticed him turn to her while biting his lip. A bowl of water was on the bowl. "If I recollect, you normally when I'm sick..." There was a pause. "I called Ise to come and help."

"Ah... you're talking about helping me clean the sweat off my body aren't you?"

"Matsumoto!"

"Taicho... it isn't that big of a deal."

'What... because you're old enough to _be_ my mother? May I remind you that you're _not_ my mother? I..."

"Gin did it all the time."

"Don't bring him into this."

"Well. I don't want you nursing me back to health anyways." The next words came out of her mouth without thinking. "I guess you can't handle this as well as he can."

"You over head _that_?" Toshiro's voice trembled. He glanced at the ground. "Maybe... no, I absolutely can not cross that line. Unlike him I know proper etiquette!"

"Oh, taicho..."

A knock came at the door and both turned to see that the fukutaicho of the eighth was standing there. The boy's mouth opened. "Matsumoto isn't feeling well."

"I can tell. What are you doing in her room?"

"Taicho's going to wash the sweat off my body." Rangiku watched as the boy's face turned red. "I mispoke. I meant he's trying to nurse me back to health."

"Where did the first comment come from?" Nanao glared at the boy. "You aren't thinking anything perverted.

"No! It's just... Matsumoto always does it for me when I'm ill. It is something you're supposed to do for someone when they're not well, right?" Toshiro paused. "And yet I'm a male... you're not, so it would be... um. It wouldn't be a breach of etiquette."

"I know. You can take care of me Nanao. As I said, I don't want taicho taking care of me."

"All I'm doing is returning the favor for once!" The boy turned around to face her, only to see that she was removing her top clothing. He spun around, his face red. "Matsumoto!"

"Rangiku... I don't have time to be taking care of you. What about the paper work as well Hitsugaya Taicho? You could have the forth division take care of this."

"I've _finished_ the paperwork. I'm also returning the favor for once. Please... can you stop by... and you know what?"

"All right. All right."

**M**

After a few times of waking up Rangiku woke to find she felt nice and cool. Something was to her side, causing her to sit up and see that her small taicho had fallen asleep by her side. A smile spread across her face as she watched him. "Maybe my worry is..." A soft coughing sound came from the boy. "My bad luck."

Carefully she nudged him awake. He looked up at her. "Matsumoto?"

"Taicho..." Another coughing fit came from the boy. "You have what I have." The boy stared at her blankly. " _And it seems you have it far worse._ "

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I told you I didn't want you taking care of me."

"I just wanted to return the favor. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"When you manage to get sick taking care of me something's wrong. _That's_ why I didn't want you to take care of me, I knew you would get sick." A smile though spread across her face as he fell forward, his body tired from his own illness as well as having stayed up to take care of her. " _My turn._ "


	6. 1.1.6 - Saturday's Child (Toshiro, Bambietta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro's sister tries to get him to play with her, but his nose is stuck in paper work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday's child works hard for a living
> 
> This one-shot works with my theory that Bambietta is also the child of Rangiku and Gin and is Toshiro's twin. The good guys have won as well.

A ticking sound could be heard over the sound of a brush as the clock hands moved around the face indicating the seconds, minutes and hours as it passed. Two bright teal eyes were glued to the papers in front of him, his mouth twisted up into a deep frown as he continued working on getting the paperwork finished. The sooner he finished the paperwork, the sooner he could work on his training and the sooner he could take his nap so that he could _grow_ taller.

The small taicho of the tenth division was so into the task at hand that he didn't hear footsteps coming closer to his desk, though in part this was because the person in question was as light on their feet as he was. Two hands suddenly slammed onto the desk, the sound of hands hitting wood jarring him from what he was doing, causing him to knock over the bottle of ink onto the latest piece of paperwork he was concentrating on.

Toshiro's mouth opened with the corners of his mouth pinched while his eyes widened and went out of focus for a few seconds. With his mouth still open his eyes looked up at his twin, snapping shut upon realizing who it was. "Basterbine!"

"Basterbine, Basterbine. It's Bam...beit...ta." The girl's mouth was twisted up into a frown, her own bright teal eyes narrowed at him. She removed her hands from the edge of the desk front and folded her arms across her chest. "Why is it you choose to distance yourself from me like this. You are my twin you know."

"First off, I'm _busy_. I'm also on _duty_. This means I don't _have_ time for pleasantries with you, not to mention the fact I need to be acting in a formal manner towards everyone right now." The child taicho narrowed his eyes. " _Plus_... you're insisting that I act in a familiar manner with you _despite_ the fact you are still a complete stranger to me. Of course I'm going to be informal around you and calling you by your last name. _And..._ "

The female's mouth twisted up in anger before storming around the other side of the desk. Before he could say something about how ruining his paper work made him upset she reached out and grabbed him by the front of his uniform, yanking him up onto his feet. "You _don't_ get it do you?"

"What do you mean I _don't_ get it. You and I may be twins but we're complete strangers to each other." The corners of Bambietta's mouth twitched and she let go of the front of his uniform. The next thing Toshiro knew her hand was coming across his face, leaving a stinging feeling. He turned to her, his eyes wide as well as watering slightly in the corners. "What was _that_ for?"

"You don't get it do you?" The female glowered at him, causing him to look away. "Why are you not wanting to look me in the face?"

"You're taller then me. That makes me uncomfortable." This statement caused his other cheek to suddenly sting. "What is wrong with you?"

"No, what is wrong with you? You've told me that I'm a stranger despite being your twin. You can't look me in your face."

"I explained to you that I can't act in a familiar manner with you because we don't know each other."

"How can we get to know each other when you've cooped yourself up in the office? You don't spend any time with me and won't even look at me." Bambietta shoved her face in front of his, causing him to flinch as well as pull away.

"It's not as if... it isn't as if..." Toshiro's hand touched the ink covered desk. "I need to get this cleaned up."

"Stop avoiding me!" The boy paused again, the corners of his mouth deepening. He glanced away again. "Do you hate me or something?"

"No. I just..." There came silence as she waited for his answer. "I'm just not sociable like you. Even if I want..." The rest came under his breath. "...to get to know you I don't know how."

"That's it?" The girl placed her hands on her hips. "That's stupid you know."

"What?" The child taicho looked up, his teal eye's widening from surprise. "You..."

"Take a break from work. Come play with me."

"I don't have time. I have to finish the paperwork, then it's training and then..." Toshiro flinched. " _I shouldn't tell her that I still take naps._ "

"And then what?"

Letting out a deep sigh he spoke carefully, having the feeling that it would backfire of him. "I need to take a nap so I can catch up to you height wise."

"You're stupid." Bambietta's words indicated that she was frustrated with him.

"Look... it's not. I've..."

"You're fine the way you are. I just want to be able to spend time with you because you're my twin."

Toshiro paused. "I _still_ need to finish my work. You came in here and made more work for me."

"Nii-sama..."

"Look, at least let me get this cleaned up. If I don't it will stain the desk."

"Get one of your subordinates to do it."

"What? That would be irresponsible."

"What are subordinates for?"

"I don't want to hear a lecture about subordinates when I know for a fact you have cut your own in half killing them."

"You know for a fact?" Bambietta narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes... I overheard others of the Vandenreich."

"You heard, but you haven't confirmed. You haven't bothered to socialize with the rest of the family."

Toshiro glanced away. "It's been confirmed because I've heard more then one speak of it."

"Yeah... there is such a thing as a rumor. I can tell you that nothing of the sort occurred."

"I also know you're lying to me." The boy glanced at the desk. "We may be strangers, but I am able to read you far better then you're able to read me. Maybe you can read me as well as we're being twins, but you aren't making any effort to try and know who I am and instead are trying to force me to become someone I'm not."

"This is coming from someone who doesn't know who he is." The girl let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I'll leave you to your stupid work. That doesn't mean though that I am going to give up."


	7. 1.1.7 - Sunday's Child (Kaien, Miyako, Toushiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaien and Miyako can't have children of their own, but one child makes up for it in his own way without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day  
> Is bonny and blithe and good and gay

Kaien's mood was dark and seeing Miyako honestly wasn't making said mood go away. Seeing her actually made the feelings worse and he found himself wishing constantly that there was something he could do about the situation. The fact she was in one of those moods where she suggested he cheat on her just to get an heir wasn't helping matters either when he knew he only had eyes for her and cheating on her even though she gave permission just so they could have a little one made him feel dishonorable by thinking about it.

This time though she had been overheard by his older twin brother who had been speaking to their Uncle Kyoraku about the future of the clan. Thus Kyoraku found out the pitiful plight Kaien and his wife were in where they could not have children of their own. The man had tried soft footing the whole issue and trying to cheer the two up, but nothing made him feel better. Despite the fact he and Miyako knew the problem lay with her, he still felt guilty for not giving her something he knew she wanted very much... to be a mother.

He found himself wandering through the Rukongai, when an odd spiritual presence caught his attention. Caught off guard he decided to follow the feeling and came to a small, shallow pond where a white haired child was carefully dipping his feet into the pool. Kaien pulled behind a tree as his own rieatsu caught attention of the small child, but looked back to see that the child's attention didn't last long. The man then carefully felt around, finding that the boy had an overly high level of reiatsu for someone so small.

The sound of other children caused the boy to look up suddenly in fright and look towards the sound. Four children appeared, the leader narrowing his eyes at the child. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The small child stumbled backwards into the water, his clothing becoming soaked while the others laughed. One of the children picked up a pebble and flung it at the child, causing the child to raise his arms up to block the pebbles that were flying at him. It was then that Kaien stepped out. " _What_ do you think you're doing?"

The four children startled and ran off, one of them... he wasn't sure which... yelling, "It's one of the Shiba clan members."

He then stepped over to the boy who was still sitting rather dejectedly in the pond. He reached out his hand to help the child up, only to have the boy look at him with what he had to describe as a beautiful eye color. Said eyes though were filled with fright and the child instead got up on his own and darted off, causing Kaien to frown, his problems momentarily forgotten.

**M**

Said problems weren't forgotten for long as Miyako's mood fluctuated monthly due to the fact she knew any attempt they made would be unsuccessful. By the next month he had gathered some information about the boy and even found where he lived. His interest had perked to the point he would watch the boy as the child watched various things, like a bird feeding its young. The boy would also collect small things and show his grandmother and foster sister, only to have his foster sister screw up her nose with frustration.

One thing was known to him though, the child needed help as his reiatsu was abnormal. Thus an idea had formed in his mind by the time the next month had rolled around. Question was could he possibly go about this the right way. Miyako was off moping at the Shiba clan's home when he approached her. She glanced up at him with a sad look on her face. "If this is about trying again..."

Kaien shook his head. "I'm actually wondering if you would be willing to adopt?"

The woman paused, before looking away. "I told you that I was willing to let you take a mistress."

"I don't want my child to be from anyone but you."

"But you're willing to adopt."

"I found a child out in the Rukongai."

"The Shiba clan is always finding children and helping them out. How is this different then the other times."

"This child is different." The man took her hand. "Can I show him to you?"

Letting out a deep sigh she followed him without complaint. The look on her face told him that she wasn't too thrilled with this plan. He stopped near the house and climbed up where he could position her near him so the boy wouldn't see them. He wasn't worried about the foster sister as she didn't seem to be acutely aware of things despite having a very minute spiritual pressure, while the grandmother would simply smile and wave upon seeing him.

Soon the boy came out of the house, tripping on the step into the ground hard. Miyako of course couldn't help but gasp and would have gone to help the small thing up if it weren't for the fact Kaien held her back. "Don't. He's a tough little one. Plus, can you feel that reiatsu?"

This caused his wife to feel out and another gasp came. "He's as high as you and Isshin were, but at a younger age."

"You actually remember us being at this level?"

"I've known you since childhood Kaien." The woman frowned. "His hair color though is odd."

"Does that bother you? Apparently the village he lives in thinks of him as an oni."

"That child? But he is so..." Miyako went back to watching for a few minutes. "He seems like such a normal child."

"You just said his hair color is odd." The man let out a laugh.

"It's no different then taicho's." The woman frowned. "There are a lot of children like this though. What sets him apart."

"The high reiatsu, the beautiful white hair, the fact he's being raised by a little old lady that we honestly don't know how long she'll be around... what else do you need for me to sell you on this idea."

"Kaien... it's crazy."

"His eyes. His eyes made me think that if he was your child you would be happy even if he wasn't our blood child. He's... I don't know how to put it, special."

The woman bit her lip before jumping down, Kaien's hand reaching out to stop her. She approached the boy, causing the boy to look her straight in the eye. The reaction was as he expected. The child took off with a great amount of fright upon seeing someone try and be nice to him. She came back to him, still biting her lip. "He's a rather special case isn't he."

"You don't think we can do it?"

"I don't care if we can or can't do it. I want to break down that icy wall that child has up protecting him. You felt it as well. He needs us just as much as we need him."

**M**

Approaching said child was honestly a painful task as he became more aware of the rieatsu around him and thus more aware of them trying to approach him. The two took the time to speak with the grandmother while the boy was out and found that the child had only really ever opened up to her and his foster sister as everyone else shunned him and he honestly believed others would as well. This had caused the two to look at each other in worry.

"You two are planning on taking him in as your own, aren't you?"

Kaien stared at the woman in surprise while Miyako spoke to the woman. "I hope you aren't offended by the fact we wish to do so. How did you know?"

"The Shiba clan has always been known for adopting outsiders into their clan when they think they're special. I should forewarn you though that the boy's father may have something to say about the issue."

"I've never seen him around." The man frowned.

"His father has reason for..." The old woman frowned herself then. "The situation is complicated really. The man isn't in a situation where he can come near the boy. I don't know the reason, but I believe it has something to do with protecting the child."

"And the mother?"

"The mother is out of the picture due to complicated reasons and is also unable to care for the child. I get a monthly stipend from him though and it's used to care for both children." The woman frowned. "I think, maybe the man would relent if it meant that child could have a mother and father in his life, but he also may be possessive enough to not allow it. The other issue is getting close to the child so that he can get to know and accept you two."

"I would be more then willing."

"Because the two of you can't have children of your own?"

Miyako pulled back then, guilt on her face. "If you feel it is a selfish reason..."

"Is it really selfish for a person to want a little one to love? That child needs all the love he can get." The woman paused then. "I'll speak with the father. Speaking with that man is no easy task."

**M**

Things still weren't easy as the child would take off quickly. Then came the big concern, the fact Miyako and Kaien could feel the child's reiatsu reaching a dangerous point. So, after years of approaching the two found themselves approaching the child while they waited for the other answer from the old woman. Kaien then found himself approaching Isshin for help, much to his reluctance. "Nii-sama?"

Isshin looked up from the place he was napping. "Ah! Do you want to switch places for a couple of days?"

The younger twin let out a sigh of frustration. "Nii-sama. I came to you because I need your help. Be serious for once."

Isshin frowned. "What is it?"

"You know how Miyako and I can't have children?"

"No. Absolutely not. You of all people know my perverted attitude is just an act. And isn't that like her asking you to cheat on her? I bet you haven't _asked_ her yet. Plus, she _knows_ which one of us is _which_. She would kill both up us and our honor would be ruined in more ways then one as she'll take a knife and make sure neither one of us can have kids. So the answer is..."

Kaien let out a sigh and went into a proper seated position next to his brother, taking his hand and hitting the older twin hard on the top of his head with the side of his hand. "That's not what I'm asking for. No, seriously. Miyako and I are thinking about adopting."

The man paused. "There are a ton of children out in the Rukongai who could use a good home. Just go out and pick one."

"We already had... years ago to be exact."

Isshin sat up, a frown plastered on his face. "What is holding you back?"

"This child is only approachable by the old woman who takes care of him as well as his foster sister. Miyako and I have tried approaching him many times, but he runs every single time."

"Hold it..."

"Let me finish. There is also the problem with the fact he _does_ have a father and mother who are out of the picture, so adoption may be a problem. There is a more serious issue here that is far more important then us adopting this child."

The older twin scratched his head. "In order for you to have found and taken an interest in this child his must be abnormal. He's approaching the point of becoming an undesirable and ending up in the maggots nest or worse off dead."

"Yes." Kaien bowed then to his brother.

"I wondered why that particular situation wasn't bothering the two of you anymore. I'll see what I can do about it."

**M**

Isshin tried himself approaching the child. He choose to be stealthy as if he were playing a game, much like he would do with Ganju. "Hello little friend."

The boy looked up at the man, taking in the smirk. The child looked horribly rough around the edges and at that point he couldn't see the charm in the boy. "I'm not your friend."

"Excuse me?"

"You and the other two Shiba's. It's the job of your clan to take care of those in your area. Thus the only reason you three keep approaching me is because of your job, not because you want to be my friend." The child then took off.

The next thing Kaien and Miyako knew Isshin was ranting at them. "That child is an absolute brat. I can't imagine why either one of you would _want_ to adopt him."

"We've been trying to approach him for what now? Ten, twenty years?" Miyako glanced back at Kaien.

"If not more."

"I'll consent to a full proof plan to getting him into the academy, but I _won't_ consent to you two adopting him."

The next thing Isshin knew something hard and heavy hit him in the face. "I will _not_ have you telling us whether or not to adopt this child! I've had my hopes on this little one for some time and I am _not_ giving up! Not to mention the fact you are being a judgmental as his village, which is likely why he's become the way he has! On top of this, what do you _mean_ you have a full proof plan. Whenever you two have fool proof plans it almost always means some kind of trouble for me to clean up!"

"Now, now Miyako. I was just thinking of having Rangiku approach him. I won't tell her about why, but she _should_ be able to sense the child needs to get into the academy as soon as possible. Knowing my fukutaicho, she'll not accept no for an answer on this one."

"Maybe you should marry her." The woman crossed her arms as she sulked.

"Is it that time of month?" Another heavy thing hit him in the head.

"You should know better then to say stupid things like that."

"Well, she's telling me to marry someone I _think_ of as a little sister. Of _course_ I'm going to say something like that Kaien!"

**M**

Kaien waited with Isshin in the room for Rangiku to get back. The plan was for her to head out on rounds right when they knew the boy would be going to get some more amanatto for him and his grandmother. Asking around had revealed the information. Of course, the woman blew into the room. "Taicho! I need a favor!"

"What do you mean you need a favor!"

"There is this kid in the area I was patrolling. The shopkeeper wasn't very nice to him." The woman went then into how cruel the people in that area were as well as how crazy the child's reiatsu was. She went on about how something had to be done as soon as possible and she would throw a fit if they didn't get the boy into the academy as soon as possible.

Isshin simply held out a paper. "Here... have at it."

"What?" The woman looked down. "This kind of paperwork needs the signature of a captain and a fukutaicho. Who was the fukutaicho who..." There was a period of silence as she took in Kaien's signature. "You both _knew_ about this child?"

Kaien spoke up. "Seems like you've had better luck approaching him then we did. _Don't_ though tell him that you're associated with the Shiba clan. Use something else."

"I could have signed this though!" Rangiku hit the paper.

"With a child as young as this Ran-chan, the signatures of two members of one of the top noble clans holds a lot more sway with the school board about the urgency of getting this child in. Otherwise they'll wait until next year to let him in."

The woman glanced away. "Still... I felt really drawn to this child and I felt like I just had to protect him."

"That brat?" Isshin snorted air out of his nose.

"Excuse me?'

"I talked to him. He's an absolute brat. Which is why..."

"You moron! He's absolutely adorable. Rough around the edges, yes... but adorable none the less. That roughness is just his way of protecting himself from all the abuse." Rangiku glared at him. "Why do males have to be such idiots."

Kaien raised his eyebrows. "Does this include me right now? I actually think the boy's adorable. I think he should also be placed on accelerated plan."

"Are you _crazy_?" Isshin's voice strained.

"We'd be crazy not to. You know as well as I that he isn't a normal child. He's getting into the academy at a much younger age then anyone else has been allowed in. He's going to stand out, not to mention he's intelligent for his age which is going to make him stand out even more. By getting him in and out as soon as possible we can safely place him in your squad where you can keep an eye on him."

"You found him Kaien."

"You also know full well that he's at captain level. You know Bankai, I do not."

"Crap."

**M**

Isshin though found himself warming up to the child as he found that the others had been right about the fact Toshiro was an intelligent child as well as a child who fought to protect himself. He and Kaien came up with the curiculum with the help of another former child genius. Why Gin came and helped neither one knew. It was possibly because Rangiku had also taken an interest in a child. Thus the boy ended up graduating in one tenth of the time it normally took someone to get through the academy.

The boy remained distant. When he found out that Isshin was his taicho, the words out of his mouth were, "I should have known. This is just another one of the Shiba clans projects to help the needy."

He then refused to speak to them for some time. Miyako though broke the silence the first time by instantly hugging the child, catching him off guard. She then proceeded to fawn over him and mother him. They invited the boy over to their place in the center part of Soul Society and he slowly began to open up to them. While around others he remained cold and distant, but at other times he could be the warmest child ever.

One night Kaien stepped out of the room while Miyako tucked the boy into bed as it was to late to send him to the division. When he came back from his rounds he found the captain of the third division sitting at the edge of the bed with his wife. Kaien sat down. "What are you doing here Gin? Your behavior seems a bit odd."

"Is it really true what Ukitake tells me, that you're planning on adopting the kid?"

The two Shiba's glanced at each other and then Kaien spoke up. "We've gotten over the most important hurtle. At least the one that is most important to us. Getting him to warm up to us isn't the same as passing the paper work through the noble clans. We also have to get the child's father to consent."

"I thought Shiro-chan died on a plain of ice?"

The older man frowned. "Well... that's honestly from what Toshiro's told us what he believes. The old lady who raised him, his granny... she told us that his father is still alive."

"What if there was a way to get the paperwork done fast?" Gin turned back to looking at the boy. "That would mean that he would have a father and mother in his life, right?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Nothing..."

**M**

Ukitake found himself going through Kaien and Miyako's things looking for a specific piece of paper. Isshin was gone, the other two were gone. That paper had been signed by Isshin and Kaien before they had _died_. Died was the figurative word as Ukitake knew the older twin was out there somewhere. Also signing the paper before something happened to Kaien and Miyako were himself and Byakuya's grandfather. Gin had signed as well, thus binding the legal contract.

Kaien had upon seeing Gin's signature mentioned the fact he had suspected something of the sorts, while Miyako upon realization asked about Rangiku's side. To which Ukitake had replied that Rangiku was not in the position to be a mother from what he had learned from Gin as she had lost her memories and that was all he could say about the problem as the situation was _complicated._ Thus Hitsugaya Toshiro was legally Shiba Toshiro, but only a few people knew this. Not even the boy was made to know.

Except Kaien and Miyako had been killed the day after. Kaien had said something about suspecting something. Ukitake hadn't thought much of it and wouldn't think much of it for many, many years. The Shiba clan was in an uproar and he had to approach them. Sitting down in front of them a few hours latter they spoke about having Ganju of all people take the place as head as neither of the two older brothers had produced an heir.

"Actually... the younger of the two twins has an heir." Kyoraku glanced over at Ukitake. "Ukitake taicho is here because he helped with the paperwork. As Kaien and Miyako couldn't have children, they made the decision to adopt a child."

"You must be kidding me." Complaints went around the room. Ganju wasn't in the room and some said it wasn't fair as he had to representation for himself.

Kukaku spoke up then. "This wouldn't be little Toshiro-kun would it?"

"Yes. He doesn't know about the adoption as of yet."

"I'll take over as head until he comes of age. We can tell him of the adoption then. Not when he's still upset about losing Isshin, and now Kaien and Miyako. All that work they put into getting him to open, I've heard it's backfired."

"Come on. Who is this strange child."

"A much better candidate for the head position then my youngest brother. Or do you wish to place him in as head because you know you can easily control him, but this child you know you can not? Isshin and Kaien weren't stupid. They made plans in case something happened to them. Of course, in the long run they hadn't wanted anything to happen to them."

"This also isn't any normal child either that they picked." Kyoraku tilted his head down. "Youngest to ever graduate the academy, youngest to ever achieve Bankai. In a few more days he'll be the youngest to ever reach the rank of captain. In another decade or two he'll be at Isshin and Kaien's level. Ganju won't ever be that high. On top of this..."

There was a pause then before he continued. "This child has an unbiased outlook in life and is full of honor. He's a good child, a caring child who has a noble heart. He's the kind of heir any clan would want but so few manage to get. Consider yourselves lucky the twins were able to find him and bless the clan with this child's presence as well as add him to the family. There is word among some of the other clans since he graduated the academy about adopting him, but they haven't been able to approach him like the Shiba clan.

" _That_ is how special this child is."


	8. 2.1.1 - Ten Character Haiku (Toshiro, Bambietta, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Isshin, Momo, Gin, Aizen, Tosen, Ichigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put all ten together in one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The haiku are in the following order.
> 
> Toshiro, Bambietta, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Isshin, Momo, Gin, Aizen, Tosen, Ichigo

Child of ice and snow  
Eyes that reflect painful tears  
What is your past like?

Psychopath girl child  
Please get away from me right now  
You scare me greatly

Byronic hero  
A romanticist for sure  
Love for all women

Next to the koi pond  
He sits drinking his sweat tea  
And giving candy

I am a doctor  
Once was a shinigami  
Three children have I

Sweet angel she be  
Until you make her angry  
Cruel devil she be

Silver is his head  
Silver is his tongue too  
What lie the snake tell

Love of thy neighbor  
But keep the enemy close  
And know hidden truths

Dark is white they say  
Opposites attract as well  
There goes my whitey

I am the hero  
But I just want my friends  
To be safe for good


	9. 3.1.1 - Christmas in July (Bambietta, Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambietta gets it through her head that they need to make up for lost time. It's not just Christmas she wants to celebrate either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story where Bambietta and Toshiro are twins. I just so happen to like her picking on him. Lilotto is his cousin.

The small taicho sat at his desk working on his paperwork, not noticing someone sneak into the room to position themselves at the back side of the desk. Slowly they rose up so their face came over the edge of the desk, watching him carefully. Toshiro kept working away at his paperwork, oblivious to the fact someone was watching him. The figure finally crossed their arms across the top of the desk and leaned in. "How many Christmas' have we missed?"

Toshiro looked up. "I don't celebrate Christmas. It's also the summer, so why are you even bringing this up?"

"Well... I was thinking something along the lines of how we've never really gotten to do anything major with each other and there is no major holidays until Christmas. There is our birthday..."

"I don't even celebrate that."

"Why not?"

The small taicho paused, thinking about how he should word that one. "How would you feel if you didn't know if your birthday was your real birthday."

"Is that why you don't celebrate Christmas."

"Yes. Well, kind of. Why celebrate something that is supposed to be about family when you don't know who you're family is."

"I guess this year you don't have an excuse to celebrate as you know it is your real birthday and you know who your real family is." The girl continued to lean on the edge of the desk.

"Yes... but why should I be thinking about this all the way in summer?"

"Would it be possible for you to make it snow for _one_ day?"

Toshiro looked up at his twin. "What ever for?"

"I would like to celebrate our birthday and Christmas now to make up for all of the time we missed together."

The boy looked up at the girl, watching as she stood up and held her hands behind her back. The look on her face said she really wanted to do this. He stood up, his face dropping to the table. "I need to go do something."

"What about making it snow?"

"I'm not going to inconvenience people simply because you want to play in the snow. That's not fair to them. Also, don't follow me."

Bambietta's eye's narrowed at him. "Telling me that makes me want to follow you, you know."

"Not if I tell you I'll explain to you what I'm doing later, but that I can't take the time to do so now. It's important that I explain it later." He slipped out of the door without saying another word.

The female let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Come on. I know our family is messed up, but that doesn't mean you need to reject us like this. Particularly me."

**M**

Toshiro moved about without anyone noticing him. He slipped into a toy store and began to look around. Nothing though seemed right to him. A young voice spoke behind him. "Nii-sama?"

The young taicho turned to look over his shoulder, his eye's wide as he continued to frown. "Lamperd."

"You can call me Lilly-chan. What are you doing in a toy shop?"

"Basterbine said she wanted to celebrate Christmas now to make up for all the Christmases and birthdays the two of us missed." Toshiro went back to looking around the shop, frowning as he did so.

"I don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you didn't like us."

Toshiro's eye's widened and he turned around. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"You ignore us and avoid us. You don't bother to socialize with us. Candy and the others think the same, but Bambietta doesn't want to give up on you."

A frown spread across his face as his bright teal eyes narrowed. "First off, I've never exactly gotten the idea that I'm welcome by any of you and the fact you say you've given up doesn't help that feeling. Second, you say I don't bother to socialize with you guys. Thing is, I don't socialize with people."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"You mean because of all that stuffy paperwork Bambietta complains about?"

"No... not because of work. I just can't socialize with people." Toshiro watched the small female glared at him, causing him to look away. "I just don't know how to interact with people, so I avoid social contact all together. So please... don't push the subject."

"So you mean we just had to force you to join in?"

"That's not what I said!" The boy frowned at her. "Plus, right now I am busy."

He turned back to look at the items. "I could help you know."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. He quickly stood up then bowed all the way to the waist. "Please. I don't know what to get her."

**M**

Bambietta had given up on the idea. The cookies she had made, or had attempted to make sat on the tenth division kitchen counter. A knock came on the door frame. "My subordinates said I could find you here Basterbine."

The girl spun around, glaring at him. "Seriously! We're twins! You _don't_ have to call me by my last name."

Toshiro glanced away, pulling the wrapped package closer to his chest. Lilly slipped into the room, pausing at the mess. "I told you not to make sweets without me. You're just not any good."

" _You_ were with him?" Bambietta's tone tightened. "Why are you hanging out with her instead of me? What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

The boy glanced at the ground, his voice almost inaudible to her. "We just ran into each other and she helped me with something important."

The girl turned and looked at the wall, her face going to rest in her hands as she leaned on her counter. "Yeah, well... what ever. My idea was a disaster anyways. I couldn't make cookies and you're obviously _not_ into the idea."

A package was suddenly set to the side in a section that wasn't messed up. "Just clean up the mess you made and open that when you're done. But not before. I don't want to have to clean it up myself. Bambietta found herself looking at the package for a few minutes, only to be interrupted from her train of thought by her twin. "Please... if you want to do something for me, don't make me have to clean up this mess you made."

The girl frowned before going about cleaning up the mess. She almost knocked the package over, her ability to clean being almost non-existent. Toshiro though grabbed the package in a defensive manner as if he didn't want it to break. When she finished she held out her hands for the package. She took it, taking in the fact the present was carefully wrapped in Christmas paper.

Upon unwrapping it, she saw a beautiful china doll in a beautiful dress along with beautiful hair. She cradled the doll in her arms. "By having _her_ help you out, you mean having her help you pick out something for me?"

Toshiro simply glanced away, his cheeks flushing up. Lilly though beamed at her cousin. "If you don't like it, I'll take it."

"So you decided to pick out something _you_ liked." Bambietta pulled the doll closer. "It's the thought that counts."

"So in other words you don't like it, but at least like the fact I did something." The female looked up to see him looking at her, a rather desperate look on his face.

She felt her throat swallow before glancing at the ground. "No... I like it. The doll's not really for playing with anyways, so I can put it on my book shelf."

"What kind..." Toshiro's words stopped short upon realizing he was speaking to her. He turned then and headed towards the door. "I have to go."

Bambietta took a deep breath. "At least I know he doesn't hate me."


	10. I Could Say It (Gin/Ran, Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin wants to tell Rangiku and Toshiro the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Week 4: Challege 1 ~ I needed to push the random button on TV Tropes. Since the first trope I came up with was "Side Story Bonus Art" which isn't something I can use for writing. So the second time I pushed the button I got "Could Say It But"
> 
> Figuring out what to do for this one wasn't easy.

The idea of pretending to be drunk crossed his mind, but in truth if there was one mask he didn't know how to play well it was the mask of the drunk. Gin had avoided contact with certain people after the Winter War making them think he was dead and he avoided contact with them after the war with the Quincy. Of course this in itself was harder to do simply because he found himself running across them as they were now all in the same general area and there was also more people who actually knew him who could point them in the right direction.

Thankfully the majority of people hadn't figured out his connection with the Vandenreich and many of that group choose to avoid him because they simply didn't know who they were or they found themselves mad at him. Kyoraku and Ukitake had of course figured out the connection. Chances were Yamamotto and his fukutaicho had known all along as well. They kept quite and watched from the distance, Gin's dance around telling certain people certain things amusing them. It wasn't the kind of amusement where one was ridiculing one mind you, just the type where one is amused to watch the children at 'play'.

The only two people who didn't out right avoid him other then the two taicho were Cang and Jugram. The second of these two had a habit of latching onto him much to the dislike of Bambietta. The girl kept telling her uncle off, though Gin couldn't really blame her for disliking him so much. He didn't know whether it was because she knew the truth of saw him as another annoying Shinigami. Both were logical reasons to have the kind of distaste that she did. On top of this Cang's quirk of following him about was honestly abnormal.

It was also noticeable. The other day he overheard his former fukutaicho speaking with his new taicho. "There must be something wrong with that member of the Vandenreich. Nobody wants anything to do with Ichimaru, yet that man seems fascinated by his mere existence."

"Neither one are really the talking type."

Of course, Gin wondered if the two even knew he and Cang were listening at the time. Jugram though was another matter entirely. The interactions with the man weren't of the sociable kind. In fact, his twin brother was as anti-social as Byakuya. Perhaps that was why Gin had always tried to strike up conversations with the man, he had honestly missed his brother without realizing it. He wasn't missing the man though now. Sitting with him drinking tea in silence wasn't his idea of a nice pass time. He had to be doing something with his hands.

Like sewing or embroidering, something that cause Jugram to look at him in disgust as it was a woman's job. "Why? Why do you take on such mundane tasks?'

Gin frowned at the man. "You know... mother's the one who taught me."

"What of it?"

"What of it? It's something I have left of her. It also keeps my hands busy and means I'm not doing other things."

"What do you mean by other things?"

Jugram of course should have known what Gin was talking about, but he was quite sure that the man was avoiding the subject simply because he didn't want to admit his twin could be at times a complete psychopath. Of course, Gin had specifically meant simply mischief like when he was younger that always managed to drive his younger twin to a boiling rage. Now it didn't seem to phase him at all. Family was complicated like that.

Which was what was leading him into this particular predicament. It was honestly time to explain things to two people he had been keeping secrets from for a very long time. Letting out a deep sigh he headed towards an establishment and began to drink, only to find himself joined by Cang. Setting down his cup, he looked at his youngest brother with a stern glance. "Why do you follow me? One would think that you would have lost your hero worship complex after everything I've done to you and the rest of the family. Particularly since I gave you that scar."

Cang of course remained silent and simply poured himself a drink. Gin frowned at the man before taking another sip. "Still not a talker I see. No, honestly Cang... I wouldn't blame you for hating me for all that I did."

"I don't hate nii-sama. Nii-sama did what he had to do."

"I don't like your blind hero worship Cang."

"Why not?"

"Why? Simple. I don't deserve it." Gin took another drink. " _Exactly how long does it take for me to get drunk? I mean... I've never really drunk much before so I can't outright remember._ "

"Why is nii-sama out drinking?"

The silver haired man flinched at the question. Letting out a sigh he explained his plan. "I haven't told Ran-chan or Shiro-chan the truth yet. If their tempers get flared up I won't be able to tell them everything I need to tell them. So, I figure I would pretend to be drunk so that they think I'm spouting off nonsense at first. Except I don't know how to pretend. So, I figure I get drunk for real." Silence was what he got. "I guess my logic makes no sense at all."

"Nii-sama's logic makes a lot of sense."

Gin felt the corner of his mouth twitch. " _Does it actually make sense to him?_ "

After a couple hours of drinking he headed to the tenth division, Cang following close behind him. The man kept to the shadows but Gin knew he was there. Cang had this need to not leave his side. As Gin thought, Toshiro was busy with paperwork. Surprisingly Ran was also working and thus he knew he could get this over with. When he came into the room the woman looked up and glared at him, but he proceeded to go and sit on their couch. All he had to do now was wait for one of them to notice.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro was the first to speak up.

"I'm following him."

Gin felt a hand cover his eye's upon hearing Cang speak. " _He's got to be smarter then this._ "

Small footsteps came over to the couch. "So what are you doing here Gin?" The man was going to answer, only for the boy's voice to sharpen with a bit of frustration. "Don't tell me you've been out drinking."

"So what if I have?"

"Of all the..." Toshiro's steps could be heard turning away, only for the boy to stop short. Ran seemed to be ignoring the situation despite the fact Gin knew she knew he was there. The child then came back. "Obviously you're here to talk. So, talk."

"I can talk, but I can't because you're not going to like it.'

"I figured that out a long time ago. Just talk."

"Hypothetically speaking here..." Gin just let the words tumble out of his mouth, letting the liquor loosen up his tongue. "... lets say you knew of a child who thought they died on a plain of ice but they also had an inner world that was a plain of ice?"

The sound of Toshiro taking a deep breath. The boy then spoke, his voice quaking. "Hypothetically speaking here the boy could have actually been born in Soul Society."

Gin could feel then a sudden change in Rangiku's reiatsu that indicated she was even more upset with him. "Hypothetically speaking, lets say the child happened to be a child genius with a very particular physical coloring, who would the child's parents hypothetically be?"

"Hypothetically the child's father would be a moronic former child genius psychopath with similar physical coloring and the child's mother would be a flaky amnesiac. Well, hypothetically the mother is an amnesiac as she is of the personality that she wouldn't abandon her child unless something like that happened."

"Gin..." Rangiku's voice could be heard tightening and the woman stood up from the desk. "Are you finished? If so, leave."

"Not finished. More hypothesis here. Let's say hypothetically the boy wasn't the only child between these two."

"Say what?"

"Gin..." The woman's voice tightened even more.

"Let's say hypothetically the moronic former child genius psychopath with similar physical coloring had a brother who took the second child away and hypothetically speaking this other child was a girl." Silence came then. "And hypothetically speaking the moronic former child genius psychopath with similar physical coloring had a father who was hypothetically even more of a sociopath then him."

"That's not hypothetical. Father was a horrible sociopath."

Gin uncovered his eyes at this point and looked up and Cang, frowning as he did. "Cang... you _really_ aren't helping here."

"I knew this wasn't hypothetical the moment you started Ichimaru." There was a sudden pause from the boy that was staring at him from the position where he was leaning on the couch. "Hypothetically speaking here... you're real name actually isn't Ichimaru Gin, so calling you Ichimaru isn't appropriate."

The man's voice tightened. "Hypothetically speaking a certain child could just as well call a certain person their father or if they hypothetically are pissed off with said man call him the fucktard."

"Hypothetically said child doesn't want his mouth washed out with soup and hypothetically speaking I think a certain fukutaicho wanted to wash a certain former taicho's mouth out even before he said a certain word."

"You find this amusing, don't you Shiro-chan."

"Hypothetically you're the one who thought he could pretend to be drunk."

"Taicho... Gin's really drunk."

"Really? He seems quite lucid to me. He's not acting like you at all when you get drunk."

"I am not going to explain that one to you." Rangiku came over and purposefully sat on Gin's stomach, causing him to let out a groan. "As for you? What was the big idea here? Did you think you would have more confidence if you were drunk?"

"Actually... the original idea was to pretend I was drunk so the two of you would brush off my words as inane babble, but then I realized I didn't know how to pretend to be drunk so I decided to purposefully get drunk instead to pull off the plan."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does," Cang and Tosiro said in an off key manner from each other.

Gin frowned. "I realized why now I knew it was a dumb idea as soon as Cang agreed with me. It's not that he's stupid, it's that he has a child like mentality so something like this would seem quite logical."

"Hypothetically speaking here still, we haven't told your daughter yet."

Toshiro flinched. "Hypothetically speaking, who is my sister?"

Gin let out a groan then as Rangiku pressed down on his stomach. "I'm not going to speak hypothetically here. Do something to correct the situation."


	11. 5.1.1 Chrsanthemum (Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth caused him to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth and Innocence

Toshiro listened as the water dripped down the cave wall into the pools he couldn't see. The child taicho huddled off to the side, his zampaktuo folded across his arms. The boy was a nervous wreck, having run for two days straight from the Gotei Thirteen. He didn't want to think about the fact he once considered himself one of them and now he found himself trying to get away from his companions. Fear caused his body to shake and his mind to go numb, not to mention lack of sleep did not help.

The child buried his face into his arms, his forehead resting against his hilt. Rangiku was probably worried sick and the division was likely locked up again under threat that they would be disbanded. It wasn't as if his division cared though about him as they had always seen in his opinion a usurper to what had always been under the Shiba clan's control. All he had wanted to do was keep something precious to Isshin and Kaien going and now that would be gone.

He should have just let someone else take the captain's position. Instead he had been stubborn about change and was going to cause a drastic change for said division. His head nodded off and he found himself drifting off to sleep despite the pain he felt racking his entire body due to running two days straight, as well as the various injuries he had sustained.

_He found himself walking through the twelfth division, the memory that had caused him to run coming back fully. He couldn't wake up from the dream though and simply had to relive the painful memory. Of course, said memory only meant that Rangiku would be even more worried sick about him as she would have even more cause to worry. That in itself caused him to run perhaps._

_He was delivering something to the captain, only to find the man working away at one of his experiments. The boy peeked over out of curiosity at the computer, only to have Mayuri glare at him and suddenly reach out and yank out a hair, causing the boy to yelp. It was that nasty, horrible colored hair that caused him problems all his life that caused him problems yet again._

_The man plugged it into his device and spoke rather candidly as if he thought Toshiro would have any interest in his experiment. That, or the man simply wanted to brag. "The living world has something that compares DNA. I combines that technology with a technology that compares rieatsu, which should in turn make it easier to find matches. That's what occurred when I tried the Omaeda family out."_

" _So? Why should this concern me?"_

" _An orphan of the Rukongai who doesn't know who his parents are, but who happens to have curiously high reiatsu level isn't at all curious as to who his parents are?"_

" _Simple. I died and came to Soul Society. Why should I wonder who my parents are?"_

" _Well, I've got lots of samples that I required off the forth division."_

" _Unohana's not going to like that."_

" _I don't care what Unohana thinks about this!"_

" _You will once she finds out." Toshiro rolled his eyes into the back of his head._

" _Shut up." The man continued to click the computer keyboards. "This is the result for you."_

" _As if you could have come up with any results. I told you, I died and came to Soul Society."_

" _Not according to my computer you didn't." Toshiro flinched, his throat tightening. His eyes looked up at the screen to see pictures of both Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku."This result is rather interesting I must say. I wonder what forty-six will do if they find out you're the child of_ _that_ _traitor. Actually, what will the other captain's do? Death I think._ "

It was then that Toshiro decided to run and it was then that Toshiro woke up. A bright light caused him to stir from his sleep. His haze filled eyes caught on to the fact some sort of light was spreading across the place. He also heard the sound of flames instantaneously lighting. A sudden lurching fear came over him and he felt his body moving as Yamamotto of all people came into focus.

This ended badly, himself having forgotten that he had injured his foot. That was the reason he had retreated into the cave and had hidden himself her. He could feel the sobs trying to rack his body, but held them back. He couldn't hold back though the gut wrenching vomiting as his empty stomach decided to be unkind to him. The taste on his tongue then was vile.

Arms reached out from behind him to scoop close into a bosom larger then Rangiku's. Soft hands that were also calloused where a sword was held touched his cheeks. "The boy isn't doing well."

He could then hear Yamamotto let out a sigh. "Why did you run off like that?"

Toshiro could feel his body shake. Without realizing it he blurted out words without any form of control. "I don't want to die."

"Sweet heart, we aren't going to kill you. Is that what Kurotsuchi Taicho said to you that made you take off like you did? We won't hold that man's crimes against you. You're a child."

Sobs suddenly wracked Toshiro's body. "I don't want to be like him. I want her to remember me. I didn't _want_ to know."

He then found himself pulled close into Unohana's arms, the woman comforting him with her embrace as she did so. "We will have to have a major discussion with Mayuri when we get back about delving into private matters. Though I imagine that he'll say that its too late to undo what he did and that Hitsugaya Taicho would need to know eventually."

"As if that excuses his behavior." Yamamotto cursed before calling out to his fukutaicho. "Send word to everyone else that we've managed to find Hitsugaya Taicho safe and sound." The man paused. "How long do you think he'll need to rest up before he mentally recovers Unohana?"

"I don't know. It may take a very, very long time."

"As much time is needed." The boy then drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to see Ukitake and Kyoraku near him, Matsumoto asleep next to him. He looked at her, a frown crossing his face as his hand reached out to touch her hair. Ukitake was the one to speak then. "We have told her. The only ones we told when we found out were the head taicho and Unohana."

Toshiro's hand pulled back then, his face burying into the pillow. Kyoraku spoke then, coming over to rub the boy's shoulders. "It's not as if we don't plan on telling her. We wanted to know what you wanted to do though. If Mayuri had his way more then just those who know will know."

"Forty-six?"

"Apparently they've known all this time. So has Unohana and Yamamotto. They're not able to speak more on the matter, but we can honestly say that forty-six won't touch you. Apparently they're as furious as Mayuri about this situation." Ukitake placed a sack of candy next to the bed.

"That isn't like them."

"No." Kyoraku watched as Rangiku stirred. "Shall we tell her."

"Not yet. I..." Toshiro's mouth snapped shut as Rangiku looked up, before glomping him tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Gin and taicho always ran off. It worries me so much."

Toshiro's arms wrapped around her small waist. "About Ichimaru?"

"What of it?"

"The two of you... you weren't just classmates, were you?"

"Taicho... Gin and I were never classmates. He graduated before I entered the acadamy."

"Did the two of you ever..."

A finger suddenly was placed on his mouth. Rangiku looked at him sternly. "Now see here. He and I doing it is not something you should be asking about at your age."

"No. I was going to ask if you know you had any kids with him?" Toshiro heard a chuckle come from the eighth division taicho. "What is so funny?"

"Shiro-chan... in order to have kids you _have_ to do it." The man watched as the boy's face suddenly turned red in the face.

Rangiku clapped a hand over her mouth. "Taicho... I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't referring to that. As for us having kids..."

There was a sudden sad look on her face. The boy tugged on her clothing. "Matsumoto, is something the matter?"

"I don't remember, but Unohana says I likely did have kids. A female's body when they have children shows signs. I didn't tell Gin though because the child may not have been his. Could have been... well, I likely don't remember my past for a good reason. Still. A child is a child."

Ukitake coughed then, causing Toshiro to look at him and then nod his head. "There is something we need to tell you Rangiku. About what Mayuri did to cause Hitsugaya Taicho to run off like he did."

The woman pulled the boy closer, listening to the two captain's speak to her. Toshiro snuggled closer, something that at first surprised her. However, the revelation quickly caused her to understand. "I don't know what punishment they're dealing out for him, I'm going to make sure his life is a living hell for the next few days, weeks, months. Until my ire dies out."


	12. 5.1.1 Pasque (Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro finds himself not seeking the truth to his past, but instead finds it hitting him full force and causing him to rethink some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seek Nothing

Two small feet hit the soft ground of the dirt road outside of the buildings around the main area of Soul Society. Two bright teal eyes took in the fact people were preparing for the festival but in the long run ignored the fact that today was the day of the festival. The small taicho walked under a string of lanterns to head into his division area before heading then to the office. He sat down and worked on the paperwork without much thought.

A busty female came into the division unnoticed by him until she spoke up. "Taicho... are you going to the festival tonight?"

Toshiro paused, a frown spreading across his face. He looked up at her and stared. Finally the answer came out of his mouth. "No."

"But taicho..." Rangiku had a cardboard box in her arms, likely containing some festival items. Not that he really cared. "Why not?"

"I've got work to do." The boy continued to work at the paperwork.

"I see..." The woman's voice tightened. "I see that you don't have that much paperwork, so are you going to use the same excuse you always do? The festivals are fun? What's your real reason?"

The small taicho looked up again, a surprised look on his face. "My real reason? I guess I've never really enjoyed the festivals Momo and I used to go to."

"Never?" Two arms folded across her ample chest after setting an item from the box down. "Something bad always happened?"

"No, I just never have enjoyed a festival so I don't see the point."

" _Liar... you enjoyed the festivals taicho drag you too._ " Rangiku shook her head instead of saying said thought out loud. "There hasn't been one festival you've enjoyed?"

The boy paused. "No... even when I went with taicho I was forced to have fun. I mean, there isn't a time..." There came a pause then as if something had hit him. He shook his head then and his head darted down to his paperwork. "There was one time..."

"One time?"

"It was... it was before I died. I don't want to talk about it." The boy continued his work, not noticing the rather hurt look the woman gave him. The hurt wasn't there because she was hurt he wasn't wanting to have fun with her or at all, but because she realized something else.

Looking away she spoke very carefully before leaving the room. "It wouldn't hurt to try and have fun for once."

Toshiro didn't respond or even notice that she had left. When he looked up once he finished the paperwork and his curiosity got the better of him. Standing up he walked over to the small coffee table and looked down. Seeing the object on the table caused him to blink a couple of times in surprise.

**M**

"Festival! Festival!"

A brown haired female turned to glare at the small white haired child, her pig tails flipping as she jerked her head around in irritation. "Shiro-chan!"

"Now, now Momo-chan. He's just excited about the festival. Be sure not to lose him this time around." The small granny held out some money for the two.

Momo in turn turned to her grandmother. "It's not my fault he's always getting lost and coming home without me."

"It's not my fault!" The small child suddenly frowned.

"Yes it is!"

"Now, now you too."

"It isn't my fault." A sniffle came out of the child's nose after muttering the statement under his breath. "Adults are scary big."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Momo shook her head.

Toshiro suddenly held up his arms. "I wanna be bigger!"

"You're still little."

"I won't ever get bigger?"

"No... no. She just means it will take you a lot of time to grow bigger. Be patient little one."

"I... how is what I said even..." Momo shook her head. "Come on Shiro-chan. Be sure to not let go of my hand this time. If you let go you're a bad child, understand me."

The small boy simply followed along, a smile on his face. When they arrived at the festival one small finger pointed up at the glowing lanterns. "Look! Pretty!"

"Yes... now come on." Momo tugged him after her, delving into the crowd. While the adults could easily see her, they couldn't see the small child with her. Toshiro also struggled to keep up.

"Nee-nee?" Suddenly his small hand couldn't hold on much longer and his fingers lost their grip on the nice secure hand and the white haired babe found himself in the midst of many adults, all of them complete strangers. His foster sister was no longer in site. He then did the one thing he knew to do in this particular situation and burst into tears.

A voice that was familiar despite being muffled suddenly came to him, causing him to open his eyes and see a fox faced mask. The man wearing the mask wore a white yukata and had short silver hair. Nothing else could be seen. "Why are you crying little one?"

**M**

Rangiku moved through the festival wishing that she could have taken her small taicho with her. The child was such a pain though when it came to the festivals. " _Come on Rangiku. If the memory is from before he died he doesn't want to remember having happy memories. Isn't it better to think nobody cared for you then not being able to remember someone that cared for you?"_

Bending over she looked at the beautiful combs someone was selling, wishing that Gin was there to buy her one. Of course, even if he had been _there..._ meaning that he was still part of the daily function of Soul Society... he would have likely wandered off as he never could focus on things. Wishful thinking was honestly useless. She backed up suddenly into a small figure. She turned around to apologize.

What she saw under the lamp light caused her to pause, he breath coming short. In all likeliness her face was twisted up in surprise at the site, but she couldn't tell as she couldn't see her own face. There stood a silver haired child... perhaps youth. They were dressed in white and wore a fox mask with red marks on it. Finally words came out, and she found herself speaking without realizing she was saying anything. "Gin?"

"What?" Nanao's head suddenly perked up, confusion in her voice as to why Rangiku would say it.

The person Rangiku saw though took off before her friend could see the figure. The busty female though saw the direction they took off in and thus the fukutaicho of the tenth quickly followed. She turned the corner though only to find that the figure was gone completely. Nanao came up beside her. "What's going on?"

"I was just seeing things." The woman startled then. She looked down at the ground and saw something glint. Picking it up she twisted it in her fingers, realizing it was one of the combs from the vendor. Going back she held it out. "Do you recognize this?"

"I sold that to a child awhile ago." This statement caused Rangiku to frown.

**M**

The little old lady sat in the room, watching as Momo came into the room. "Where is Toshiro?"

The small female looked up. "Didn't he come back already? He always does when he gets lost."

"Momo... you can't leave him alone."

"It's not my fault he lets go of my hand!"

"Momo, he's not as strong with you. A simple bump will cause him to let go."

"But the other times he's come back."

"Go to bed. If he doesn't come back by the morning you will go and look for him. Right now it is too dark."

The brown haired female let out a deep sigh before climbing into her futon. She soon dozed off, only to hear the sound of a lullaby which caused her eye's to open half lidded. The first thing she noted was that Toshiro was in bed with his futon, meaning he had come home during the night. In the soft glow of the dying fire she made out another figure.

The person was dressed in a white yukata, there feet wearing a short set of socks while on of their hands grasped onto the sandals they had removed from their feet. The person's hair was silver and cut short to his head. Upon the man's face was a mask. Suddenly the man turned to look at her and she saw the white fox mask with red marks. She clamped her eyes shut as well as her lips tightly.

**M**

Things felt better despite the fact her mind was still reeling from the idea that her taicho betrayed her. She walked through the festival with her two former classmates, a smile on her face. Both Renji and Izuru were dressed in kimonos specifically tailored for festival purposes while she wore a fancy kimono and her hair was up.

" _I haven't had this much fun at a festival in a long time."_

Her zampaktuo normally didn't argue with her but spoke up then. " _Remember when Shiro-chan kept getting lost when you were younger?_ "

" _Sheesh. Why did he always have to let go of my hand? And then I always got a lecture from granny. That one time..._ " Momo's thoughts slowed down. " _... was really bad._ "

In front of her was a small figure with white hair. Said figure wore a white yukata and that exact same fox max. That nightmare from so long ago didn't seem so much like a nightmare. Her mouth opened to say something, her eyes widening in fright. The person though was the wrong size, not much smaller so she tried to shake it off as being just a coincidence.

However, the figure turned to look at her as if it realized she had been looking at her. The fox masked person simply stared at her and she felt a sudden creepy feeling in regards to the figure and the fear that would crop up from the dreams she had ever so rarely suddenly surged forward. Izuru noticed that she was upset. "Momo? Is something the matter?"

By the time her two companions looked in the direction that she stared in the figure was gone.

**M**

A young man wearing a fox mask moved through the crowded festival. On his back was a white haired child who nestled his face into the back of his neck and in the silver hair. A few tears rolled down the child's cheeks still, but the young man honestly couldn't blame the child as he had been left to wander in the crowd on his own. They continued to walk, only for something to suddenly catch the child's eye and a small hand to reach out to point. "Pretty!"

"Pretty?" The man turned to look in the direction the child was pointing and noticed the booth for catching small fish with paper nets. He walked over and watched as the fish swim. "Do you want one?"

The child shook his head as he snuggled close. "Pretty."

"Yes... they are pretty." The child on his back was delighted by the fish swimming about, memorized. It was like the times the young man had watched the child watch a butterfly. Carefully he set the boy down and knelt over while the child crouched on his knees and watched the fish swim about, each being quite the unique creature.

The tears finally stopped and the boy began to hum a soft tune. One small hand reached up to touch the young man's hand. At first the man flinched at the touch, but then gently held the small fingers between two fingers. The want to never let go of that hand was there, but he knew eventually he would have to let go again.

**M**

Rangiku walked through the festival, her mouth twisted up as she thought about the situation. Nanao was concerned about her behavior but didn't push the issue beyond the quick question of whether or not they would work on finding the child who had bought the item and returning it. For all the woman knew that was what had her so worked up.

As they walked along they heard the voice of another fukutaicho come at them in a boisterous manner waving at them as he did so. "Rangiku!"

"Renji..." The woman looked up at the three friends and noticed that Momo was upset about something. "Hinamori, is something the matter."

"I saw something."

The red haired shinigami's eyes narrowed. "Yeah... you're seeing things."

"I won't _deny_ that I'm seeing things! That doesn't change the fact what I saw was creepy."

"What did you see?" Nanao frowned.

"She saw a young man with silver hair wearing a white yukata as well this fox mask," Izuru said.

Rangiku blinked a couple of times. "I saw this child."

Nanao turned her head towards her friend. "What do you mean you saw this child?"

"It wasn't a child. It was..." Momo frowned as she looked quickly to the ground. "Did you really see it Rangiku-san?"

"Yes. I did see him."

"I think I'll head back to the barracks there is something I need to talk to granny about tomorrow."

The small female left with her friends. The fukutaicho of the eighth turned to Rangiku, scowling as she did so. "What was that about?"

"I wonder..."

**M**

Gin's fingers entwined with Rangiku's as she tugged on his hand. "Come on! You should have some fun with me at the festival." He remained silent, not saying anything to his young companion. Letting out a deep breath she took a deep sigh. "Just meet me at the festival, will you?"

The young shinigami blinked a couple of times as she slipped away. Going to the closet he slipped on the white yukata as well as the fox max he had come to like. He walked past the office where Aizen was only to hear the man chuckle as he spoke with some of the other men of the fifth division. "Creepy as always I see Gin. Just don't go scaring little children this time."

The young man slipped away and planned on finding Rangiku quickly which caused him too. He caught site though of two familiar figures and watched as they moved through the stalls. The white haired child at first had a look of excitement on his face but then the child felt the older one pick up her pace as her own excitement grew. Despite the fact he begged her not to let go the two became separated.

The child began to cry as more adults bumped into him. Gin swallowed, knowing that interfering was not something he could do. His bony fingers reached up and touched the mask and he found himself pausing, then moving forward. " _He can't recognize me with the mask on._ " Stepping forward he spoke then, his voice muffled. "Why are you crying little one?"

The crying stopped and two bright teal eyes looked up at the man. "Tou-chan."

The man's breath pulled sharply. "No... not Tou-chan."

"Tou-chan."

Gin let out a sigh. "Why were you crying?"

"I let go of nee-nee's hand. Am I a bad child?"

"What do you mean?"

"She said if I let go I was a bad child."

"Did you try really, really hard to hold on?"

"I did. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her it was becoming hard Tou-chan!"

Another sigh came then. "If you didn't mean to let go then you're not a bad child. She's a bad child for not listening to you."

"I like nee-nee." The child began to pout.

"That doesn't change the fact she was a bad child."

"So... a child can be bad and people can still like them?"

"Yes." Gin looked at the boy, frowning behind the mask. " _Except me._ "

The child then held his hands in the air, reaching for the man. "Up!"

The man stared for a bit, before scooping the child onto his shoulders. It would be another time that he ended up disappointed Rangiku but with tears still streaming down the child's face he very well couldn't leave the babe alone. Carefully he lifted the boy onto his shoulders and felt the child snuggle close.

**M**

Toshiro saw the mask on the table along with the white yukata. His eyes widened before his small hands reached down to touch the mask, his throat catching at the site of the familiar design. He held it close to his face, pressing his nose to the same part before turning it around and placing it to his face. The feelings that came didn't feel good, and yet in some ways they did.

Pulling the mask away he looked down at the other item. Carefully he picked it up and fingered the soft cloth. " _Rangiku did say I should try to enjoy myself. I want that feeling again, even if he's not here._ "

Glancing at the doorway to see if anyone was coming to see him thinking of such a childish idea, he then clutched the items to his chest then went to the doorway to make sure no one was watching. He then snuck off to his quarters and closed the door behind him, setting the items onto the bed. The sun was setting, meaning the festival would start soon.

Quickly he removed his uniform and slipped the white yukata on. As he began to fold the cloth he found himself suddenly catching a whim of a scent that still lingered on the clothing. "It can't be."

Shaking his head he finished pulling it on and then slipped the mask on. He fished through his uniform and pulled out his purse and slipped it into his sleeve before heading out. The lantern glow caused that familiar feeling to well up again, though he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad memory. What he did know was that it was intense feeling wise and for once he wanted to feel it.

The smell of food cooking reminded him that he hadn't eaten dinner. He slipped over to one of the stalls and bought some hot food. He moved to find a place to eat when he realized someone was watching him. He turned to see his foster sister dressed in a pretty kimono. He stared, remembering that whenever a festival came up that she would let go of his hand and he would become lost. Not to mention she was always in charge of the money when he was very young.

Letting out a deep sigh he slipped away before her two companions could see him. It was evident that something about his appearance had bothered her. He found a nice place that would allow him to easily climb up onto the roof and he began to eat the food, enjoying the taste as well as how it felt in his stomach.

The next thing he did was explore the booths. For some strange reason he was drawn to the pond with the little fish and when the man asked him if he wanted to try he did so. It took a few times with the paper scoop, but he managed to get himself a fish. He continued to wander, trying different things as well as feeling safe under his mask and not having anyone who knew him judge him.

He then spied the combs and bought one, thinking of Rangiku as he did so. " _Honestly... I wouldn't have come out here and enjoyed myself if it weren't for her._ "

He walked away and looked at his money. There was still plenty, the things he did not even making a dent in what he normally carried. It was then that someone bumped into him. He turned to look at the person, only to see his fukutaicho looking right at him. "Gin?"

The next thing he knew he was moving away from her and hurrying off, having tucked his prizes in a small bag he had also bought except for the small fish. He didn't notice that he had dropped the comb. He lost her and continued a bit, picking out a few treats to take back with him to the division as well as a small bowl for his fish.

**M**

Gin's hand held the small child as the moved through the festival. The child honestly didn't want anything and was content at looking at things, almost as if it was his first time experiencing such things. They worked their way around at the child's pace while Gin kept an eye out to make sure that a certain female didn't cross their path.

Finally he bought some fried octopus balls and the two went and sat down. He watched as the child ate the item and smiled at him. Toshiro first shoved an entire one into his mouth causing steam to come out and him to wave his small hands in the air. He swallowed and looked like he was in great pain.

"You eat them like this Shiro-chan." Gin tipped his mask up slightly believing that the child wouldn't have been able to see his face. He made a puffing sound as the child watched with wide eyes before biting the food in half. "Like that so you won't burn your mouth."

The child repeated what he did before smiling at Gin again. "Yummy!"

The silver haired youth watched as the child ate away at the treat, a wide smile on his face. Eventually though he saw two bright teal eyes close and the boy collapse against his side, a soft snoring sound coming from the little one. Then came one of the rare smiles Gin ever gave.

**M**

Rangiku headed back to the division after a few drinks. The first thing she did was go to the division offices to confirm what she was thinking. The two objects she had taken out of the box of Gin's things was indeed gone. Letting out a deep sigh she headed to her taicho's room just as the fireworks began to go off. She found him sitting on the porch area watching the sky. "Taicho?"

"Matsumoto?" The boy blinked a couple of times before reaching for the bag. She noticed the small bowl with the fish next to him. "I have something for you."

"You mean this?" Rangiku held out the comb watching as her small taicho looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes..."

"You dropped it when you ran away from me."

Toshiro glanced away. "I didn't want you to know."

"What? That you took the mask from the table?"

"Tou-chan's mask? No." The boy missed her drawing a deep breath. "It felt like I could have fun if people didn't see my face and wonder why I a captain was goofing off.'

"Tou-chan's mask."

The boy glanced over at the item in question which was at his side. "I don't know how you came across this mask, but it's just like the one I remember Tou-chan wearing."

"Wait..." Rangiku paused, frowning as she did so. "You mean to tell me you remember something from when you were younger.'

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I remembered something from before I died." The boy's fingers gripped the edge of the porch. "I had remembered a bit when you asked that question, but I remembered a bit more when I saw the mask. I found myself wanting to feel the same way I did when I was with him."

"You've never had that feeling when you've gone to a festival before?"

"Truth be told I lied about not having fun with taicho. This feeling though was different." Toshiro looked her right in the eye. "Momo had a habit of letting go of my hand when I was younger and she always had the money, so I ended up going home most of the time. It wasn't as if we couldn't afford much and she always managed to bring me home a treat, but having something brought to you isn't the same as getting it for yourself."

"That explains the containers for foods I see." Rangiku knelt next to the fish. "I see you got yourself a friend. Does he have a name?"

"It doesn't have a name. Since I don't know whether it is male or female it doesn't feel right giving it a name and I don't want the twelfth division taicho telling me whether it is male or female. He'll kill it."

"How about a name that works for both male and females?"

"How about just Fish? It is straight to the point and he can't argue about it."

The busty female held back a chuckle. "You just told me that you couldn't tell if it was male or female. Never mind. When the fireworks are done you should get to bed, but in the mean time..." Rangiku sat down next to him. "... I'll enjoy them with you."

Her hand then reached out to touch his and was glad when he didn't pull away.

**M**

Rangiku was not happy. No matter where she looked she couldn't find Gin anywhere. She stopped to look at a bunch of combs only to have the person selling them ask if her boyfriend was going to be buying one for her. This in truth stung and she scurried away, miffed that Gin hadn't shown up. She didn't feel up to getting snacks.

She had dressed up in a very nice kimono. She had recently bought it in order to surprise him, but as she thought about this it also crossed her mind that nothing really surprised Gin. He was always staying away from her and not noticing her. It felt as if they would never be more then friends. Finally she settled on going and sitting on the roof of the tenth division.

She felt a hand touch hers and she turned hoping that it was Gin, only to frown. "Taicho?"

"Hey... what's with the sad face little Ran-chan?" Isshin held her hand tightly.

She yanked her hand away and pouted then. "Gin was supposed to meet me for the festival, but he never showed up."

A hand then reached out and ruffled her hair causing the work she had done to make herself look pretty go to waste. "I could go and find him for you. You put a lot of work into that, and it would be a waste."

It was then that they both felt someone flash step up onto the roof. "Ran-chan?"

The female turned and pouted. Isshin though could see that she was holding back tears. Letting out a sigh he stood up. He walked over to Gin and pulled him aside and whispered into the boy's ear. "Hey... you do realize that Ran-chan has feelings for you?" To the man's surprise the boy opened his eyes up for once, a frown replacing the smile. The smile wiped off the man's face. "You do know then."

The young shinigami looked away. "Things are complicated."

"It isn't as if you're married." Isshin was surprised to see the look on Gin's face. A smirk spread on his face and he suddenly lifted the young shinigami into the air. "My, aren't you cute."

The silver haired youth just stared at the man while Rangiku continued to sulk.

**M**

The fukutaicho of the tenth division shuffled through some photo albums when she came across a picture of Gin when he was younger and actually smiling. Frowning, she carefully removed the picture along with a few others of similar content. She then headed to the office to speak with her small taicho. "Taicho... I have something for you."

"More paperwork?" The boy looked up with a rather irritated look.

Sliding the door closed she shook her head. "No."

She walked over his desk and set the photos down, biting her lip as she wasn't sure how he would react. The boy carefully picked up the pictures. He stared at the first one for a few minutes, his mouth opening. He then did something that surprised her. He came around the side of the desk and hugged her around the neck. Her own eyes widened in surprise. "You're amazing."

The boy then pulled away. "I don't know how you did it, finding actual pictures of Tou-chan. Are you sure I can keep them."

The first thing that crossed her mind was, " _I did say that I had something for him._ " The second thing she thought was, " _He didn't recognize it was Gin._ " Taking a deep breath she smiled at him. "It's fine for you to keep them."

"I'll go and put them in my room."

Rangiku took a deep breath then. "Hey, taicho... take the day off." The look on his face was of complete surprise. "Let me finish the paper work."

"You went to all that trouble to get these for me and I haven't the faintest idea how you found them. For all I know you had to do some things you weren't supposed to. I mean... there is no telling where my Tou-chan is now and he's likely way, way older then me now and..."

The woman shook her head. "Please... just go and enjoy the pictures."

"Yes... with who knows what trouble you went to get them I can't exactly let others see that I have them."

When the boy disappeared Rangiku took a deep breath. " _He honestly doesn't recognize that is Gin._ "

" _He also thinks that you got the pictures from the world of the living. He's living in denial, isn't he?_ "

" _About himself dying or about having good memories about his father?_ "

**M**

Rangiku found herself thinking carefully about what had occurred when Momo came in. "Not now Hinamori."

"I need to talk to you about something. About that... that person was Shiro-chan wasn't it. The person with the fox mask?"

The fukutaicho of the tenth shook her head. "Yes... but what does this have to do with anything?"

"How did he come to have that mask. I haven't seen it since he was little and... granny says... she says the man with the fox mask I saw when I was younger was Shiro-chan's father. But... that means his father is Ichimaru?"

Rangiku took a deep breath. "So I was right."

"But..." The small female frowned. "Then he cheated on you?"

The woman's eye's widened. "No. I mean, I don't know."

"But you would remember that he's your kid! You don't remember that."

"Hinamori, there are things from early on in my life that I don't remember." The woman stacked the unfinished papers together. "I know you want to be helpful, but..."

"I honestly... if he didn't cheat on you he..."

The corners of her mouth twisted up weakly. "I know. It's upsetting you. I ask that you let me handle this. Don't go spreading this around either."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Rangiku watched as the boy let out a deep sigh. She then stood up and went back to her photo albums looking for the right picture. She then found a few of Gin with a real smile on his face with his eyes open. Letting out a deep breath she went to find her small taicho. He was carrying something. "Taicho... can we talk privately?"

The boy paused, looking at her in surprise. "Sure. Let me finish this and I'll meet you at the office."

"How about your room? There is..." The woman took a deep breath. "Well, there is a reason that place would be best."

"All right."

The woman went and sat outside of the captains quarters. When her taicho arrived she stood up. She held out the photo. "This is for you."

Toshiro took the photo while she rubbed her lip between her teeth. There was a silence as she waited for his response. His eyes widened in horror and then he moved to open the door. He hurried over to his drawer and pulled out the photos that she had already given him. He looked at her then with a confused look, holding out the newest picture. His voice was strained. "This is a picture of Tou-chan when he was older?"

"Taicho... you do know who those pictures are of."

The boy glanced at the ground. "Ichimaru. They're of Ichimaru." She watched as he sat on the bed looking at the picture. "How come he never smiled like this around me?"

Rangiku frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I always thought he was cold hearted... but he isn't that way is he?"

"No. He isn't. Well, he tends to be distant towards the people he doesn't know.."

"That explains where I get it from." The boy set it on the dresser. "Are you _sure_ I can keep these pictures? They have to be something that is important to you."

"Taicho, it's fine. I have many, many happy memories of him You don't have any. This is the least I can do."

"He's my father, whose my mother?" The boy looked up. "If you were my mother, you would have told me?"

"You know what amnesia is?" Rangiku took a deep breath. "I'm sure there is a way we can find out."

"Don't!" Toshiro looked up. "I don't want to find out that you're not my mother!"

"Taicho... it doesn't matter if I gave birth to you or not, I _am_ your mother." She went over and sat next to him.

"Please... tell me more about him."

"Sure. I can do that."


	13. 5.1.3 Marigold (Toshiro, Gin) Character Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin's body is brought back from the carnage of the Winter War. Feelings well up in Toshiro that he can't explain as well as a strange realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despair

War brings death. That is a fact of life. Life also ends in death. That is another fact of life. And yet death in the long run is painful.

Toshiro fidgeted in his division, his arm in a sling due to the injury he received from Aizen that had detached one of his limbs. He attempted to find the paper he was trying to find only to suddenly become frustrated to the point that he shoved all of the papers onto the floor knocking over a bottle of ink in the process. It was then that Rangiku came into the room and saw the mess.

"Taicho... if you need help you can just ask."

"You don't do your work in the first place." The boy glared at her. "Plus, I made this mess on purpose."

"You purposefully dumped a bottle of ink onto the carpet as well as some of your papers?"

"Fine. I knocked it over when I knocked the papers over. I got fed up trying to shuffle through them one handed."

The woman let out a deep sigh, then went over and scooped the papers up. "Taicho. I need to go to the forth division on an errand. I'll help you when I get back."

The boy frowned. "What kind of errand?"

"I have to identify someone."

"Oh." As a moment of silence followed what the small taicho said, Rangiku found him suddenly by her side as she was leaving. "I'll go with you."

"Taicho..." The woman looked down, only to see the particular look he gave people when he was honestly trying to help him. "Well, you do need to get out of the office and going for a walk would do you good."

Upon entering the morgue Rangiku shuttered, watching as Unohana stood by a particular covered sheet. The older woman looked at the small captain. "Hitsugaya Taicho... I didn't expect you to be here as well."

Instead of an answer the boy simply looked away. The woman then uncovered the sheet and the small taicho turned his head back. The next thing they knew the door was opening and slamming shut. Rangiku blinked a couple of times. "Yes... that's Gin. Excuse me while I go and talk to taicho." She stepped out of the room, glaring at the boy who was staring at the wall. "That wasn't polite. That's not proper etiquette." She then caught the wide eyed look. "Taicho... are you all right."

He looked up at her. "I don't feel it."

"Feel it? You mean sad that he's dead? Honestly, you don't have to with all things considered."

"That's... no, I mean. You'd think with what he did with Hinamori and me I'd be happy he was dead. Instead..." the boy turned and stared at the wall. "It hurts."

Rangiku took a deep breath. "It hurts? You weren't exactly close to Gin."

The boy thought about what she said then shook his head. "No. I mean..." There came a silence. "Ever since I joined the shinigami ranks I've been pretending not to know him."

"Well... his personality is problematic. Lots of people like to pretend that they don't know him."

"That's not what I meant." The boy turned and looked at her. "I mean I've known for a _very_ long time that I've been lying to myself about dying and coming to Soul Society."

"What do you mean?'

"I was born here Rangiku."

"Taicho..." Rangiku shook her head, her brow wrinkling with worry.

"I mean that he's my father."

"That can't be. How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I remember him one day up and disowning me and telling me he wasn't my father despite the fact he and granny had said otherwise."

"What..."

"Rangiku... he did it because he didn't want you to know he was cheating on you. I wanted to pretend because I knew he abandoned me. That hurts... but what really hurts is the fact he's now dead and I can't do anything to try and get me to accept me. Nothing I did was good enough."

"That's not true. None of what you say is true."

"You only say that because you don't want to admit it yourself."

"No, taicho... he didn't abandon you or disown you."

"Why did he leave me?" When he got no answer he turned to leave, only to find his wrist grabbed.

"Think about it. Your father was special."

"I don't _want_ to hear that. Particularly because I could never live up to that."

"Taicho..." Rangiku's grip tightened. "Taicho, Gin always said positive things to me about you."

"You're lying."

"He's also the reason you're special and the way you are."

"I don't want to hear it Matsumoto."

"That's because you're not wanting to think things through because your feelings are hurt." The woman took a deep breath. "Taicho..." She felt the boy pull away. "He didn't want Aizen to use you as another one of his playing pieces."

The tension relaxed and the boy turned to her, his eyes still watering. "Why does it still hurt?"

"Because... he's dead. That means you can't hear this from his own mouth. But I knew him. It explains a lot."

"You know him and yet he cheated on you. He hid that from you."

"I've known since I met you that you were my little one despite the fact you always insisted you died and came to Soul Society. I knew despite the fact I don't remember giving birth to you."

The boy simply stared at her, both hands not moving as one was in a sling and the other was lifted up by her holing onto her sleeve. He then tugged the sleeve away. "It's better not to feel emotions."

"That's not true."

"If you feel emotions, you end up showing them."

"At least you're showing them too me and not pretending as if everything is all right like he does... did." Rangiku let out a deep breath. "I don't want to see anything happen to you. Also... in many ways you ended up being better then him. He even said so. Those were his own words taicho."


	14. 5.1.4 Bellflower (Toshiro, Gin, Rangiku) Character Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the Winter War meant that Rangiku was dead. Pardoned from his crimes Gin finds himself in a deep depression while Toshiro finds that the man is avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those who grieve are loved

Pain shot through his left shoulder and knee, causing the boy to jolt awake. His right hand reached over to his left shoulder and felt that it there despite the fact Aizen had cut it. He then sat up, his bright teal eyes seeing that the sheets covered a pair of legs instead of one full leg and another cut of short. He let out a sigh and collapsed back onto the bed, his small hand reaching up to touch his forehead. "We won." He then sat up. " _I have things I need to do_."

He moved out of the bed and quickly dawned the uniform that was near by, his left leg sore from the injury. He then found himself falling, only to be caught by Hanataro. "Hitsugaya Taicho. You really should be resting."

"I need to see Matsumoto. I have division duties, reports to fill out, things to do." Toshiro grabbed onto other boy's shoulder. "By the way, what room is Matsumoto in?" There came then silence, causing him to look up. "Wait... where is she?"

Hanataro let out a deep sigh. "She's in the morgue."

"Identifying Ichimaru's body?"

"That..." The other boy looked away. "Let me at least find you a crutch to lean on. You'll move faster that way. Until then wait here."

About half an hour later Hanataro returned, giving him the crutch to use. Toshiro pushed himself up and limped over to the morgue. His right hand gripped the handle and turned it. He stepped in, only to freeze in the doorway at the site in front of him. His head began to shake in disbelief. Gin was standing in front of him, his bony hand having pulled back the sheet to reveal that Rangiku was the one on the slab. "No..."

This sound caused the man to startle as Unohana also looked up. The next thing Toshiro knew the man had set the cloth down and was coming straight at him. As the bony hand reached out to grab the child's face he felt himself stumbling backwards, only to find himself caught by Gin grabbing the front of is uniform. The man then pulled him out of the room. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Why's Matsumoto..." The boy's throat tightened, causing him to be unable to say anymore.

"She _died_. I couldn't protect her."

"You!" Toshiro's temper flared. "How do you expect to protect someone when you're off being a traitor! Why didn't you put some thought into that before you... you... why are you here and not in jail!"

"It's a long story. I'm really not in the mood right now." The man let go of the front of the boy's shirt and his hand reached up again towards the boy's face, causing the small taicho to turn his head away from him.

"Oi... don't do that. Seriously... I've done nothing to you..." Gin paused for a few seconds, only to grab him the same way as before. Toshiro felt himself swallow due to the jerking motion. The next thing he knew the man was pulling him away from the place. The boy stumbled a few times as they headed back to his room, only to find himself tossed onto the bed. "You should be in bed."

The man turned to leave, only to stop when the boy spoke up again. "I should be in bed? I wanted to see how Matsumoto is doing."

Gin turned to look at him, his pale teal eyes open as he did so. "Rangiku's dead."

"I saw that."

"You shouldn't have seen that."

The boy's cheeks puffed slightly from anger before his fingers grasped the sheets on the bed. "You have no right to tell me something like that as if I have nothing to do with her. I may only be her taicho, but..."

"I meant you shouldn't have to see her like that." The silver haired man then slipped from the room.

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

**M**

The boy lay on the bed in the fourth division sulking about _that_. " _Why did she have to die instead of him?_ "

" _Perhaps he's asking the same question?_ "

" _Hyorinmaru... how could be be asking such a question when he choose to side with Aizen this whole time? No... seriously. If he cared about her he wouldn't have left. There was no reason to. If I was in his position... if I was in his position I would have run with her and gotten her away from danger._ "

" _Young one... you can't always get the person to run with you. They have to be willing as well as knowing._ "

" _Then he should have stood his ground and protected her. She's gone because of him._ " Toshiro opened his eyes as he felt someone enter the room. He turned his head to see it was the captain of the fourth division.

"You shouldn't have seen that."

"Ichimaru said the same thing to me, but I don't understand why he said that." The boy sat up and looked at her. A frown spread across his face.

"Is that really a memory of her that you want."

The child taicho's bright teal eyes widened in surprise. "Is that a memory... I mean. I honestly don't understand."

Unohana came over and sat by the boy. One hand reached out to touch his heart. "How do you feel here about what happened to her."

"It hurts. It emotionally hurts. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Again, do you really want that memory?"

Toshiro's mouth opened, then closed as he thought about it. " _Do I want a memory of Matsumoto like that? What she looked like in the morgue..._ " The boy blinked a couple of times. "Actually... I don't think you have to worry about that. Ichimaru was rather quick about distracting me so I don't recollect what I saw. I mean, I know she was there, but..." A sigh of relief came from Unohana. "You're actually relieved?"

"I have many memories of the dead, including love ones. This is one that I don't want you to have."

Two eyes widened before he child shook his head. "But... I'll see her at... there will be a wake."

"Seeing someone in the morgue is different then seeing them after makeup has been put onto them for a wake."

Toshiro looked away, a frown spreading across his face. "What about Gin?"

"He's going to be pardoned."

The boy turned, his voice choking as he spoke. "Why! It's his fault she's dead! He's a traitor! Why..."

"He purposefully went with Aizen so that he could turn on him at what he felt was the right time."

A heavy feeling suddenly came to the small taicho's chest as well as head. "But... he... why would he... he could be lying."

"He has no reason to lie anymore."

"She's dead because..."

Unohana interrupted him. "He knows. He knows he messed up." Toshiro looked then at his lap, his hands reaching to grip his pants leg tightly. "It's no different from how you messed up with Hinamori Momo. In the long run matters were out of both your hands yet a person you cared about died."

"Do you think I care about that? That..."

"I honestly don't blame you. Things though are complicated."

**M**

The rain poured down the day of the wake. By that time Toshiro was back at the tenth, the limbs on the left side of his body sore and stiff from the injuries. He woke up and placed a hand on his forehead, a frown creasing his face. He then headed to the office, opening the door thinking he would get some paperwork done. However he found himself pausing when he looked at the empty room. Water dripped off his bangs before he let out a sigh.

He walked over to the shelf he knew Rangiku always kept a towel for days like that and began to towel off before going and leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. His throat felt tight as he looked around the room and waited for the time for the wake to occur. He then headed over to the meeting hall and slipped in, only to feel an unsettling feeling in the room. Looking up he saw that his division members were staring at Gin.

"Ichimaru..."

"I'm leaving."

The man moved to brush by him, only to have the boy grab his sleeve. "So you're going to leave her wake?"

"I'm obviously not welcome. I came long enough to say goodbye." The man then left while Toshiro dripped on the floor.

"Taicho..."

"What is it."

"Ichimaru was here when we came in, but none of us... we didn't want to tell him to leave."

"Why would you tell him to leave?" Toshiro watched his division members before letting out a sigh. "Look. He's been pardoned. He was close to Matsumoto. Treating him like he shouldn't be at her wake doesn't feel right."

He slipped in to the seat, turning his head when Unohana came in. He couldn't help but notice that one of the pillows was empty. Suddenly a sneeze came and he covered his nose. "Hitsugaya Taicho... you weren't using an umbrella to travel between buildings." There came silence. "Have you looked at her and said your goodbyes?"

Letting out a sigh he got up and took one of the white chrysanthemums and placed it into the casket with her. He then stepped back and sat next to the taicho of the fourth. "What kind of funeral would I have if I died."

"Captain's have a majorly public funeral that is much more elaborate then this that the casket is publicly cremated. However..."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"... as I was going to say, I don't think you're going to die any time soon. You're very young."

Two small hands gripped the pant legs while his mouth twisted up in frustration. "So was Matsumoto. At least this time there is a body for the morning process."

"You're referring to your former taicho?" The question went unanswered and they sat in silence while Toshiro thought about his feelings, but this didn't make the feeling that bothered him go away.

**M**

A fever hit Toshiro that night as he lay in his quarters, causing his entire body to shake. His head spun and he found himself unable to get up the next morning. He didn't snap out of the deep sleep until one of his division members came in to see him. "Hitsugaya Taicho!" The boy opened up his eyes. He tried sitting up, only to collapse back to the bed. "You didn't have to go and get medicine for yourself."

The boy's eyes had closed as he fell back to the bed. He opened them again to see the medicine on the side of the bed. "I don't remember..."

The division member pulled the sheets back up. "I'll arrange for someone to see to your care."

Things were a blur for the next few days. By the time he was sitting up the sun was shining and a captain's meeting was called. He stepped into the room, receiving a smile from Ukitake. "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"I should really be the one saying that to you." The corners of the boy's mouth turned up weakly.

Kyoraku laughed. "We're just glad you're better."

Toshiro then listened to the older captains speak, the topic being who should take the place of third, fifth and ninth division taicho's. " _Ichimaru... no._ " The boy frowned, his foot tapping. "What about those people who came and helped us during the Winter War?"

"What about them? They're traitors?" Soifon shook her head at him.

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? What did they do wrong, because I never heard of it. They also don't seem like they're bad people."

"They..."

The head captain interrupted the second division taicho's rant about them before it could get far. "Forty-six ordered them destroyed because they were hollowfying through some unnatural manner.""

"But they're _fine_ now and it _wasn't_ their faults?"

"What of it?"

"They seem to be of the taicho and fukutaicho levels."

"Are you crazy!" Soifon reacted negatively, causing the boy to flinch. "That would be like inviting Ichimaru Gin to take back his position as a captain."

Silence came over the room. The captain of the seventh division spoke then. "I think there is a difference here in the fact they have done nothing wrong and Ichimaru Gin went out of his way to do things he shouldn't have. Mind you, he may have planned all along to turn on Aizen but he was foolish to do it all on his own. That's not captain material, and if there are three captains who are better fit to take the position then him then let them take it."

"But..."

"Isn't Soul Society their home as well?" Toshiro piped up.

"Home?" Ukitake looked up. "Yes. It was their home. But do they feel like they belong anymore?"

The child taicho's head darted down, a frown on his face. Soifon waved her hand. "Come on. Of course they don't belong."

"Why?" Kyoraku piped up. "Why don't they belong? Personally I would love to see Lisa again and I'm sure my Nanao-chan would like to see her. Explaining to her though that Lisa isn't dead... that's another matter entirely. Well, I did tell her simply that Lisa wasn't coming back."

"The whole matter didn't sit well." Ukitake folded his arms. "The forty-six's decision was made based on them being a threat at the current time."

"Not to mention the fact forty-six's decisions aren't always truly just." Toshiro piped up suddenly, only to shrink back as Soifon glared him.

"It honestly isn't a bad idea." Yamamoto added something else. "I will speak with the new forty-six about over turning the decision with the new information we have."

**M**

Getting used to the members of Shinji's group was honestly another matter. Toshiro was there with Ukitake when the man proposed that they come back and there was hostility from some, particularly the female who enjoyed calling him a pervert. Somehow though after a bit of time Shinji was able to convince them to come back. Thus getting used to the members of this group became an issue.

When Shinji and Hiyori showed up at the fifth division Momo had a complete melt down. By melt down she ended up in an argument with the small blond about some minor thing that ended with Hiyori winning and Momo storming off as she couldn't come up with a counter argument. It also meant unfortunately for Momo that Hiyori had found yet another victim, one that was actually easier to goad then her normal "prey".

Kensei and Mashiro returned to the ninth division to find themselves hero worshiped by Hisagi. This caught the returning captain off guard. Rose also returned to the third division and found that Kira was quite interested in having a good working relationship with him. Love decided to take "retirement" but still hung out at his old division and also joined in the Men's Society's activies. Toshiro wondered how long it would be until he took over the head position of the group, but then again it might never happen.

Hachigen choose to take on an instructor position at the academy and also would take time to have tea with Ukitake at his division. Lisa returned to her old division and things got crazier as she had a similar personality to her taicho, which in turn led to additional complaints from people about sexual harassment claims.

One thing that seemed to be going nowhere to Toshiro was Ichimaru Gin. He didn't stay with any division and instead stuck to running errands and small jobs as people needed him to do so. He could be found hanging out around the fifth division if someone needed him and he wasn't running one of the errands and jobs, which in turn drove Momo up the wall as much as Hiyori did, but then Gin's presence also bothered her as well.

The small taicho was without a fukutaicho and thus a few times came by the fifth with errands and jobs for the man. " _He knows full well that there is a position open at my division._ "

" _That position used to belong to Matsumoto. You're still blame him for her death and haven't forgiven him, not to mention the fact you could easily ask the eighth or ninth division taicho's for one of their fukutaicho. You could even have asked Hachigen._ "

" _It's not that I'm being indecisive. I don't yet know the viazard, which in turn means that I don't yet have a working relationship with them. I think though with the way Ichimaru and I worked together that we could at least have a working relationship. I_ _could_ _use his help._ "

" _Yes... but with a fukutaicho you really need more then just a working relationship._ "

The small taicho let out a mental sigh as he hid his spiritual pressure. He walked through division looking for the silver haired man, finding him lounging on the bench. "Ichimaru..." The man startled, then looked at the boy with open pale teal eyes. He moved to leave. Toshiro shook his head. "Wait... I have an errand I need..."

The man disappeared on him. The sound of bubblegum popping caused him to turn his head to see Hiyori behind him, bubblegum all over her face. She pulled the gum into her mouth and spoke around it. "He's avoiding you know."

"Excuse me?"

"The other times you came looking for him... he sensed you were coming and took off."

Toshiro looked away. He did the errand and ended up taking more time out of the day compared to if Gin had run it before heading over to visit Ukitake. He found the taicho speaking with Hachigen as they drank tea and ate sweets. The two were speaking outside so Toshiro was able to hear what they said out loud. "It's rather bad that Gin-kun is drinking like he is when he isn't doing those errands. His hearts not into it."

"Yes..." Ukitake paused in what he was saying and looked up at Toshiro. "Hitsugaya Taicho."

"What's this about Ichimaru drinking?"

"Word has it he's been doing quite a bit of drinking. Mind you, he hasn't been causing any problems but people say they can smell it on his breath and he has said some sharp remarks to people that haven't made any sense at all."

"The few times I've been near him I myself have smelled it." Ukitake shook his head. "You haven't noticed anything?"

"Me?" The boy blinked a couple of times. "Apparently Ichimaru's been avoiding me. I couldn't even get close to him today."

"That's strange. Well, he isn't very sociable person in the first place, but from what I've heard you've had the best relationship with him and did speak to him."

"That's only because Matsumoto was part of my division." Toshiro glanced at the ground. "To be honest there were times it feels like he thinks of me as just a replacement for him that Matsumoto found. So... we don't really have a good relationship. We just... dealt with each other." He thought then in his head. " _I guess Hyorinmaru was right that we wouldn't work together well now that I think about it._ "

**M**

Knowing Ichimaru was purposefully trying to avoid him ate away at him, so he finally decided to confront the man. The man wasn't out at the fifth division, but he was able to find him near a bar heading back. The man paused as he saw Toshiro standing in front of him. An irritated sound could be heard. Since the man had rounded the corner and practically bumped into him Toshiro could also smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I..." Before Toshiro could say the man's name the man spun on his heals and headed back down the ally way. The child was quick and grabbed the sleeve of the man's uniform. "Now hold on."

Anger filled Ichimaru's voice. "Shiro-chan... let go."

"No way. I want to know the truth as to why you're avoiding me." He watched the man flinch. "It's because you feel Matsumoto used me as a replacement for you."

"Shiro-chan..."

"I'm not a replacement you know! What you're doing isn't fair!"

Gin yanked his sleeve away roughly and turned, his eyes narrowed and flashing with anger. His voice slurred slightly as well. "No, it isn't fair. Yes I'm avoiding you. It's not because I ever felt you were a damn replacement for me for her."

"Then what other reason would you be avoiding me for? There isn't any reason we can't get along?"

"Get along? Shiro-chan, I've done a lot of bad things. How can you say that we can get along?"

"You can't know until we try. You're getting along with anyone else."

"Yes, well unlike everyone else I have one more sin against you then anyone else don't I?"

"You referring to Hinamori?"

"I'm referring to the damn fact it's my fault your mother is dead!" Gin snapped the words out before shoving by the boy to quickly disappear.

"It's his fault that..." Toshiro shook his head. " _This is what they mean by him spouting off nonsense. I mean, it's his fault that Matsumoto is dead, not..._ " There was a sudden pause. The boy took a deep breath and realization hit him hard. " _No... that..._ " Another pause came then before he headed back to his division. He tried working on the paperwork, but fond himself burring his head in his hands.

**M**

A few days later Gin showed up at the tenth division. Toshiro flinched, not happy about the situation. The man glanced around, his behavior off. "Shiro-chan..."

The boy's throat tightened. "Why are you here?"

"I..." The man paused, looking around again.

"She's _not_ here."

"That..." There came another pause, anger written on Ichimaru's face.

" _He's drunk._ " The boy felt the corner of his mouth twitch. " _He's drunk worse then Matsumoto._ "

The man looked away. "I..."

"Ichimaru, about the other night."

"What do you mean the other night?" A confused look on the man's face at the child's statement.

"What do you mean about the other night?"

"Excuse me?" Toshiro stood up. "Why are you here if not to talk about the other night?"

"Shiro-chan, I haven't seen you since you came by the fifth division."

"Damn it Ichimaru! Get yourself sobered up! Why the hell are you drinking anyways!"

"That..." The man paused, looking away from the boy again. "There is a lot I'm dealing with. It's my fault she's dead you know. I..."

"I'm not your damn councilor!" The child's hands gripped the desk. "I hate you being like this!"

It was then that Ukitake turned the corner. "Hitsugaya Taicho..."

A frown was on the man's face. Gin turned and shoved a package into the man's arms. He muttered something that was audible. "You're third seats said you were heading here."

The man slipped through the door. The taicho of the thirteenth division stood in the doorway. "Hitsugaya Taicho, wasn't that a bit harsh."

"I can't..." Toshiro felt his voice shake. "I can't deal with him like this."

The boy noticed a bag of candy set on the desk. "Shiro-chan... can you look me in the face?" The boy looked up, his eye's slightly wet. The tears though wouldn't come as the boy was trying to prevent himself from crying. "You don't like seeing him like this?"

The small taicho reached a sleeve up to wipe away the tears. "No. I don't."

"I'll talk to him. I'll get him to detox."

"You don't have too."

"Someone has to speak with him about his drinking. He's not hurting anyone. Well, he is hurting himself. Point is though we can't let this behavior of his go on much longer. So don't worry about it."

**M**

A couple of weeks a knock came on the doorway. Toshiro's head darted up to see Gin looking at him. He glanced down, not sure how the person would react. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you drunk?"

"Despite the fact I'm still miffed with Ukitake about being pushy I haven't touched a drop for quite a few days. He said... he said you didn't like the fact I was drinking like I was." The man took a deep breath. "I still don't understand why you told me that I wasn't my councilor. You're..."

The man paused. The boy looked at the ground, fingering the edge of the paperwork in his hands causing it to vibrate a bit. "Just spit it out."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're one of the last people I'd wish to bother with my emotional baggage."

"I'm not sure whether that is a compliment or an insult."

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"On one side you don't want to bother me about it, but on the other you don't trust me enough to tell me how you're feeling about things. Then again you really don't trust anyone enough to tell them how you feel, including Matsumoto if you really think about it. Was that really fair in the long run."

Gin opened his mouth then clamped it shut. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Well, you at least understand how hard it is for me to talk to me about my feelings. However, with Rangiku it goes a bit farther in the fact I don't want the two of you to worry. In reality my comment was neither a compliment or an insult."

"I guess it wasn't."

"There is something I need to tell you about Rangiku."

"I already know."

Silence came to the room as the silver haired man stared at the boy. Gin finally spoke up. "How? I never told you."

"The reason I didn't like the way you were drinking is because you can't even remember a conversation the two of us had you were so drunk. I bumped into you the other night and you told me."

"That's not possible."

"What do you mean it isn't possible?"

"I've been holding back telling you because..."

There came again silence. Toshiro held back rolling his eyes. "... because why?"

"Exactly how would anyone feel about someone coming out of the blue telling someone _that_?"

"You're telling me now."

"Because no matter how much I think of a way of telling you about _that_ I couldn't think of a good way to do it so I settled on just telling you."

"You're an idiot."

"I know I am. I still wouldn't just tell you without thinking about it before hand."

"Says the person whose always been known for saying things to people that are cruel without ever thinking of their feelings." Toshiro found himself leaning into his hands.

"Oh, I did think about their feelings. Wanting to hurt a persons feelings is different then not wanting to hurt them." Gin narrowed his eyes. "Do you really know what I want to tell you about Rangiku or are you trying to test me?"

"Ichimaru... one night not that long ago I went looking for you when you were out drinking. I wanted to ask why you were avoiding me. I asked you if it had to do with you thinking I was a replacement for you for Matsumoto. You said no. You said the reason you were avoiding me... and these are your exact words... 'I'm refering to the damn fact it's my fault your mother is dead'. You said that very clearly to me."

Toshiro watched as the man's face paled drastically before a string of curses came out of his mouth. The man then turned to leave. "Ichimaru!"

**M**

The boy worked on the paperwork well into the night, frustrated that it kept piling up. Hyorinmaru didn't help though. " _You're honestly worried about him._ "

" _Why should I be?_ "

" _Because you know that you're your father's child. You know exactly how you would act in the same situation._ "

The child taicho felt his throat tighten. He then hurried to put up the paperwork before hurrying out of the room, forgetting to turn off the light as well as close the door. " _Where the hell can he be?_ "

He first went to the fifth division and came across Hiyori and Momo who were bickering. "Have you two seen Ichimaru?"

"Ichimaru hasn't come back from drinking." The blonde looked up at him.

"I thought he stopped."

"I think he started up again." Momo piped up.

Toshiro found himself cursing under his breath and hurried to the bar district, feeling for the man's spiritual pressure. " _Please! I already lost her you moron!_ "He then paused, instinct kicking in. He turned his head looking at a particular ally way and hurried forward. "Ichimaru?" No response came from the man. The boy knelt down and nudged the man. "Ichimaru!"

His voice caused others to stop and look and begin to speak. " _What the hell am I supposed to do!_ " He turned to one of the shinigami. "What the hell do you think you're doing? _Call_ the fourth division."

The man jumped before hurrying off to take care of the order given from a taicho, at least Toshiro hoped so. Soon though a few members from the fourth division showed up. One checked for a pulse and the boy thought for a minute that they wouldn't be able to find one. The comment though came that they could feel a pulse all though faint. The next thing he knew they were taking the man to the fourth while he stared watching them take him away,

**M**

Somehow he found his way to the fourth division. He wasn't sure which room Ichimaru was placed in, let alone where exactly he was heading. Ukitake however found him. "Hitsugaya?"

The boy looked up. "Ukitake?"

The man gave him a worried look. "You are worried about Gin?' There came a faint smile. "Funny how the other day you were talking about how the two of you didn't get along and you were saying you weren't his councilor."

Toshiro swallowed, feeling he could be upfront with the man about what was going on. "How do you tell one parent that you don't want to lose them like you lost the other parent?"

The frown returned to the older man's face, this time deeper. Ukitake reached out and touched his shoulder, guiding the boy into an empty room so they could speak quietly, closing the door behind them. "How long have you known?"

"I actually knew a few days before you heard me tell Ichimaru that I wasn't his councilor." The boy leaned up against the wall, hugging himself tightly. "He... he was drunk when he told me. I'd gone and confronted him about him avoiding me because I honestly didn't like the fact he was avoiding me and I wanted the truth. I think he meant to say he was avoiding me because it was his fault Matsumoto's dead, but instead the words came out wrong."

"He said it was his fault that your mother was dead." Ukitake let out a deep sigh. "Why did you tell him that you couldn't be his councilor then? Did you do that because you were angry with him?"

"No!" A small hand went up to cover Toshiro's face, his voice choking. "It's just... I was mad at him for getting drunk again as he couldn't even remember telling me what he did the other night. He then started in about how it was his fault Matsumoto was dead and I couldn't hear that. He needs to talk to someone like Unohana or even you about it, not me."

"That is true." Ukitake went and leaned against the door. "Something else is bothering you."

Toshiro uncovered his face. "He came to tell me today." The boy's hand clenched into a fist. "He found out how he had told me and completely freaked out. He went out drinking again. That's why..."

"He's in the condition he's in." The man took out a deep sigh. "Shiro-chan. It's not your fault you know."

"I know that!" Toshiro moved away from the wall to look right at the man, the frustration on his face.

"Then what is it that is bothering you?"

"He feels guilty because he knows it is his fault that Matsumoto is gone."

"I think everyone has figured that out."

"But that isn't what he's most guilty about!" The boy saw the confused look on his face. "What he feels most guilty about is that he couldn't save my mother. I think... I think for some reason she didn't remember she was my mother. She would have told me had she remembered. I think, I think he did all of what he did because he was trying to make it so Matsumoto and I could be a family again and he didn't feel until Aizen was taken care of that we could be a family. He failed."

"That's not though what I'm upset with. Ever since I heard him speak those words that night I couldn't be mad at him nor could I blame him. What's been upsetting me is he's been doing everything he can for me... I know that he has... and now when he needs me the most I can't do _anything_ for him. That's what upsets me the most and what hurts. And now I'm losing him just like I lost her. That isn't fair. What can I do for him?"

"Tell him the truth." The boy startled at the man's words. "You asked me how you tell him that you don't want to lose him like you lost your mother. Just tell him. I think hearing that is what he needs the most right now."

"But what can it do? All it's going to do is make him go into an even bigger depressed funk."

Ukitake took a deep sigh. "It will give him a reason to live."

"How? How does letting him know that he's upsetting me give him a reason to live."

"Because the last thing he wants to do is upset you and what you're going to tell him is that the thought of losing him upsets you." The man held out his hand as Toshiro looked at the ground, touching the boy's shoulder. "Let's go see him."

**M**

Toshiro sat next to Gin, frowning as he did so. The man didn't move for a long time and he kept trying to nod off. Finally though Gin opened his eyes. "Ichimaru?"

"Shiro-chan..." The man closed his eyes. "You do realize that I'm not wanting to see you of all people right now."

The boy bit his lip. "Yeah, well you know very well that I can't be your councilor."

"Well, if you're hear to insult me and tell me what for then go ahead. I do deserve it."

"That's not..." The child captain took a deep breath and then spoke very fast. "In some of the books I've read there is something called family counseling. I can't counsel you because we're both dealing with the same problems, but... I think..."

Gin let out a sigh when the boy couldn't finish. "If that's what you want I'll do it."

"What I want is for you not to die you moron!" Toshiro blurted out the words, only to have the silver haired man turn to look at him. The look caused him to startle and look away. "I mean..."

"Shiro-chan..."

"It's not fair!" Toshiro suddenly gripped the chair. "I've already lost Matsumoto!"

"I got it. I got it. Please understand that I'm honestly the worst father ever."

"Baka! You're the only father ever!" The boy's cheeks puffed out in frustration, only for the child to calm when the man waved him over.

"Come here." The boy got up and then sat next to the man. The man reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. "I'm really sorry for everything. I can't take any of it back and I can't make up for what I've done in a million years. Ironically while I have more time then most people who seek to make things up to people I've also had more time to mess things up as well."

"Ichimaru, I don't _care_ about you making things up to me, so get that out of your thick skull."


	15. 5.1.5 Lily of the Valley (Toshiro/Karin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro didn't think twice about sacrificing his powers to save Karin. He didn't know though the irony of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility, sweetness

Before Toshiro met Ichigo he would have said that unlike his former taicho he was responsible enough to follow the rules and not randomly take off to the world of the living. After meeting Ichigo he started breaking rules as he felt he needed too. He also met Karin because of her brother which caused him to sneak off to the living world to spend time with his new friend.

There was the chance Rangiku knew but in the long run he always felt she was the only one. Well... Mayuri had to know too as Toshiro had to go through him to get the seal on his powers to get to the living world. The man never asked though so the idea he was speaking off, even rebelling a bit was there. It also for some strange reason felt good.

He didn't stop and think about how his behavior had shifted somewhat to being like Isshin's. He didn't want to think about the man as his disappearance as well as being labeled as dead due to missing in action circumstances. E didn't want to think of a similar thing happening to him. For once in his life he had a friend and for once he was having fun.

Toshiro ran across the soccer field passing the soccer ball back and forth between Karin and her friends. The win from running across his face felt good as it cooled his sweaty skin. He could also feel the corners of his mouth trying to twist up. Eventually though the game was over. Karin hugged him from behind while her friends gathered around telling him how he was supposedly supper cool.

Why they insisted on saying this he still didn't understand. They waved good-bye eventually. "Hey... Toshiro?"

"If it's about coming over to your house the answer is I can't until your brother gets his powers back. It's not fair to him if I show up and remind him of what he's lost."

The small female grabbed his hand, tugging him after her. "Come on."

Toshiro scratched his head. "I said I'd rather not go to your place."

"We're no. Just walk with me for a bit."

The boy frowned, the female's behavior confusing him slightly as they walked along. Karin stopped in front of a small pet shop as she watched the puppies and kittens play with each other. Toshiro leaned forward. "So... are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes... but I'm not exactly understanding the point behind this activity."

"There doesn't need to be a point. I just want to spend time with you." Karin leaned forward. Toshiro blinked a couple of times, his cheeks heating up slightly before he shook his head. They then continued walking, heading to the special spot where the child taicho enjoyed watching the sunset before. The white haired youth leaned on the metal rail as he watched the sunset with her. "So... how are you doing?"

"Obviously I'm doing fine."

"That's not what I meant. I meant how do you feel about Ichi-nii loosing his powers?"

The boy's eyes widened before looking away. "I don't like it. I want him to get his powers back."

"How long do you think it will take for him to get his powers back?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Toshiro closed his eyes. They snapped open when he sensed a hollow of the Arrancar level coming through. From the corner of his eye he saw that Karin was unsettled by its appearance. He took his soul candy and popped it into his mouth. He then used the metal railing to excel his movement into the hair, reaching for his blade.

The two exchanged words and their blades clashed. The small kept taicho maneuvering himself between the hollow and Karin. He concentrated on keeping her safe from the hollow which in turn threw off his movements slightly. He moved to make the killing blow, only to find himself looking down at the disappearing blade sticking out of his body.

He could feel his Bankai crumbling away as well as his shinigami robes as he lost his power. He could feel his eyes rolling backwards as his power levels suddenly tanked. He could also feel his body suddenly falling, the air rushing past him as he fell. He could feel a choking sensation in his throat and then he felt his body smashing against the trees below. He could hear Karin yelling at him before he finally blacked out.

**M**

Karin watched the fight from below, watching as Toshiro kept maneuvering between her and the hollow despite the fact she was truly in no danger. He finally landed a blow, only to find himself stabbed. The next thing she knew he was falling and crashing into the trees below. "Toshiro! You're idiot!"

She jumped the rail and hurried down, trying to find where he landed but for once she couldn't feel his spiritual pressure. Reaching for her phone she flipped it open, pausing for a few seconds wondering if this was the best idea. She the placed the phone to her ear. "Urahara?"

" _Karin-chan? What can I do for you today?_ "

"Toshiro. A hollow showed up near where I am now and he choose to fight it. He got stabbed and fell. I can't find him."

" _I'm heading in your direction now with Tessai. Can you describe what happened?_ "

"I'm not sure. His Bankai disappeared and it looked like his shinigami robes were disappearing."

" _Karin... are you sure you saw his robes disappear._ "

"I'm positive." Karin looked around, frowning as she did so. She closed her eyes. She opened them, catching out of the corner of her eye a flash of white. Hurrying she went over to the tree and ignored the scrapes she had received on her way down the steep slope. She climbed up the tree to find Toshiro caught in the tree.

"Toshiro..." A smile at first came over her face, only to suddenly go away. For some strange reason the black part of his uniform was gone and he was unconscious. "Toshiro..."

She waited then for Urahara to show up, looking down when he man called her name. "Karin..." There came a pause then. "We'll handle this." The man then maneuvered up into the tree and tossed the small taicho over his shoulder. "Now, let's get back to my shop and see what we can do."

They walked back with Tessai and when they arrived Karin watched as Toshiro was layed down on the mat. "Karin, why don't you go and help Tessai make some tea."

Frowning, the female complied despite the fact she was worried about her friend.

**M**

Toshiro felt pain in his entire body right before his eyes snapped open. "Ah... good. You're awake."

"What happened?"

"What happened is a good question, considering the story Karin gave me."

The boy's voice tightened. He glanced down at the injury. His hand reached up to touch just over his heart, his lip trembling upon realization. "My binding chain and soul sleep were cut..."

"Well... I can't be sure about this, but the fact your powers have completely disappeared I'd say it is quite likely. Of course, it could also be due to some effect of that Arrancars blade. I need to run some tests to honestly be..."

"You're just trying to be nice Urahara." The boy looked away, biting his lip as he did so. His small hand remained over his heart. His head jolted up upon hearing Karin and Tessai returning. He looked at the man with his eyes wide. "Please! Don't tell her I lost my powers!"

"She's eventually going to find out."

"Yeah, but... for now... just tell her I need time to recover." Toshiro looked away. "I'll go and stay and Inoue's place I guess, though I'm not happy about begging a place off of her."

"Toshiro! You're awake!" Karin came over, a smile on her face. "You scared me!"

The small taicho flinched at this comment. "What do you mean I scared you?"

"You fought that Hollow and you suddenly passed out. You didn't respond to anything I said and when I found you... well, you're like how you are now. Your uniform is gone." The small female knelt on the floor next to the futon. "It's as if you suddenly lost your powers."

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't lose my powers that easily." Toshiro's mouth twisted up into a smile causing the female to narrow her eyes at him. "Really... don't worry. I'll go get my gigai and see if I can't stay with Inoue for a bit."

"You can stay at our place."

The smile quickly left. "I've already told you, I don't want to be rude to your brother by staying at your place. He..."

"All right, all right." Karin glanced away, almost as if she knew Toshiro was lying to her but this concept didn't register with him. She looked away as he got up and headed to the back room for his gigai. She refused to look him in the eye when he came back but got up to leave the candy shop with him. They walked for a bit in silence, not speaking to each other.

Toshiro's hands remained in his jean pockets. " _You should tell her._ "

" _She'll be upset with me. I'm not going to tell her._ " The boy reached one hand up to brush the sweat on his forehead away. " _I hate the heat. Why did this have to happen when..._ "

The next thing he knew his legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to the pavement, his hands at his side.

**M**

Karin knew Toshiro wasn't telling her the truth about something just like she knew that her brother was hiding things from her. She knew better then to push for answers and instead choose to not speak with the boy hoping that it would make it clear that she was not pleased with him. The silence was broken by the sound of the child shinigami collapsing to the ground. She turned her head to look at him. "Toshiro?" There came a pause in what she said. "You say you're all right but you're not."

Walking over she bent over and nudged him only to receive no response. Looking around she noticed that the few people walking by were paying them no mind, causing her irritation that they would ignore someone who obviously needed help. She some how managed to get him situated into a piggy back position on her back while his head lagged over her shoulder. "I guess you're _not_ staying with Inoue like you were planning. Heat sick of all things..."

She began to walk towards her house hoping that none of her friends would notice. In truth she passed only a couple more people and again she was irritated that the adults ignored what seemed like an obvious situation in front of them. She arrived at the house just as Ichigo turned the corner. "Karin?" The teenager quickly spotted Toshiro on her back and let out a deep sigh. "Hold on." Ichigo walked over and lifted the boy up off her shoulders and into his arms. "Go open the door for me will you?"

Karin walked over and opened the door and then watched as her brother carried the boy over to the couch. Her brother of course spoke. "What is wrong with him?"

"I believe he's heat sick." The female walked over to the bathroom and wet a cloth. She then walked back and set it on Toshiro's forehead, sitting next to the boy on the couch.

"Hey... is that the only thing wrong with him?"

The girl looked up and saw the worried look on her brother's face. "Something wrong."

"No. Nothing." Ichigo glanced over at the kitchen. "Should I get him some water?"

"Room temperature." Karin reached out to touch Toshiro's arm, shaking it slightly. A groan came from the boy. "I see you're coming too. You don't handle the heat well."

"We're back at Urahara's shop?"

"No. We're at my place."

This comment caused Toshiro to suddenly sit up straight, his stomach lurching as he did so. Ichigo brought the glass of water and handed it to Karin. "I'll go get some of my older clothes."

The boy's body trembled and one hand reached out to grab Karin's arm. When the orange haired teen disappeared he spoke with an irritated tone. "I thought I told you I couldn't come to your house."

"Says the person who got heat sick. I figured it was best if you see my father. Plus, Ichi-nii's fine."

"Fine? Your brother's good about hiding how he feels! He hates letting people know he's upset about stuff."

"Are you talking about me or yourself?" Ichigo tossed a pair of pants at the back of Toshiro's head. "You mean to tell me every single one of you have been avoiding me because I lost my powers and you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"You deserve a break. You sacrificed a lot."

"I think the biggest sacrifice was not getting to see you guys. Get changed."

"Here? Are you crazy Kurosaki?" The boy turned to glare at the orange haired teen. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not."

"I'll go get dad and tell him that I have a friend who needs medical attention. I'll feel him in that you're having to change clothes in the living room so as to not freak out about that part."

"Yeah. Go get dad." Ichigo waved at her and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. "Get dressed Toshiro." The white haired boy began to grumble as he changed. He fumbled with the clothing, cursing under his breath about how being heat sick made it hard to change. He stopped fumbling when he saw the other male in the room stand up causing the chair he had been sitting in to crash onto the ground. "Wait... getting dad might not be a good idea."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times where he stood, only to have his head turn when the door between the clinic and the house opened up. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide when he saw the man who was frozen in the doorway staring at him. The man stopped so suddenly that Karin managed to crash into the man's back while the corner of the man's mouth twitched. "Toshiro..."

The one female in the room spoke from behind the man. "Wait... I didn't tell you my friend's name."

"Karin, could you step out of the room so dad can speak with Toshiro?"

"Hold on..."

Isshin took a deep sigh. "Karin, please. Toshiro has to change out of his clothes and he shouldn't _have_ to change in front of a clothes. That is he's going to change into new clothes if he doesn't need to go into the bath to cool off."

The girl shook her head. "How about I just start the bath water running?"

"Thanks. Call when you have it done." The man continued to stare at the small shinigami. "Toshiro, what happened to your powers?"

"I was actually wondering the same thing."

The boy crossed his arms across his chest as his entire body shook. "I don't want to talk to you about that."

"Why are you mad at me?" Ichigo shook his head frowning at the boy."

"I'm not mad at you Kurosaki."

"You do realize that we're both Kurosaki's, right?"

"No, you're..." Toshiro frowned.

" _Don't_ say it Toshiro."

"Oh? Because you haven't told him that you're a Shiba?"

"No. I hadn't." The man walked over and made to scoop the boy up under the arms.

"If you do _that_ I'll throw up again."

"I'm not going to do _that_. Just..."

Karin called from the other room. "It's done. All three of you owe me an explanation you know."

The door to Karin's room slammed shut. Isshin began to nudge Toshiro towards the bathroom, his face twisted up in frustration. Ichigo choose to lean on the wall outside while the door remained open a crack. The doctor helped the boy pull of the clothes and get into the water. "Ichigo... can you go and get the glass of water." The person in question didn't move. "I won't start talking to him until you get back."

There came a sigh from the other side of the door. Ichigo came back and handed the glass through the crack in the door. Isshin handed the glass to the boy in the tub. "You know the rules. Drink it nice and slow."

"Hai, hai."

Ichigo leaned against the door. "Toshiro... how come you know my dad?"

"Hmm... he used to be the head of the Shiba clan and also the taicho of the tenth division before me."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes it was!"

Isshin reached out to touch Toshiro's shoulder in order to prevent the boy from getting out of the tub. Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "No it wasn't. I didn't ask you who my father was back when he was a shinigami, I asked you how you know my dad."

"I told you, he was the former taicho of the tenth division before me."

The eldest male listened to his son let out a deep sigh. "Toshiro used to be my third seat. He tends to be very vague in his answers Ichigo."

The boy blinked a couple of times before moving to lean over the edge of the tub in a relaxed manner. "I was being vague because I figured you would be telling him. Since it is all right for me to speak then I'll also say that Matsumoto wasn't originally my fukutaicho but yours and that you're Shiba and Shiba's eldest brother and Shiba's twin brother and your zampaktuo is fire based, which I trained against because it was the only think that could counter my abilities and otherwise keep things safe."

Isshin found himself blinking a couple of times before turning his head to look at the boy. Toshiro continued. "Also, your father is a pervert Kurosaki... or should I call you Shiba... I honestly don't know. He used to say some really weird things to Matsumoto. Which is kind of funny because she's tried hitting on you in the past. I wonder how taicho feels about that. Taicho also never did any paperwork and would constantly take naps."

"Yeah... the heat sickness is really getting to you." The man let out a deep sigh. "He's normally not talkative like this Ichigo and I honestly would be telling you this stuff myself but if he wants to tell you... well, I hope you don't take it as an insult."

"I don't."

"The heat sickness isn't getting to me." Toshiro shook his head only to have to place a hand on his forehead. "The older taicho's... some of them say I've gotten too talkative for my own good. Particularly that nasty... I'll just say the nasty taicho from the twelfth that I wonder about... things about him. Kuchiki's funny because he thinks my rambling is amusing and only lectures me about it when I go over board."

"What brought on this change?" Isshin shook his head.

"Matsumoto, Ukitake... a lot of people say it comes from me interacting with Kurosaki."

"Yes... but do you understand why that is?"

Silence came then as Toshiro leaned his head against the cold side of the tub. "I honestly haven't figured that one out myself. I do know that ever since Kurosaki came tearing through Soul Society a _lot_ of things have been changing for the better. Those old captains came back and despite the fact I've only been working with them for a short period of time I find myself getting along with them. Soifon doesn't though."

"Since you're so talkative why don't you tell me what is up with your powers being gone?" Silence came then. "Toshiro."

Ichigo let out a laugh. "Remember? He told you he doesn't _want_ to tell you. From what I understand he's mad at you for what ever reason you left soul society for."

Isshin let out a sigh. "I guess we just need to ask Karin, though I honestly don't want to ask her."

There came a sudden sound of water moving."

"Don't!"

"What do you mean don't?"

"She doesn't know that I've lost my powers."

"How can she not know?" Isshin shook his head.

"Because I don't want her to know!" Silence came over the room.

"Toshiro..." The eldest male's voice became stern.

"Dad... don't antagonize him."

**M**

Toshiro lay on Ichigo's bed with a cloth on his forehead wearing some of Isshin's old clothing. The man had slipped off and brought back an oversized button shirt and a pair of shorts that thankfully had a drawstring so that they wouldn't fall down every time Toshiro moved. The clothing was also light weight. Isshin proceeded then to give him the silent treatment in turn. "Hey... Toshiro, do you want to listen to some music?"

"If you want too. Don't care."

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you think listening to some music will help you feel better, like something classical? I have both western classics as well as Japanese music."

"Either one sounds fine. And thanks." Soon the sound of music filled the air and Toshiro felt the tension in his body calm. Despite having a headache it also didn't get worse.

After a bit Ichigo spoke. "I take it you're mad with my dad?" This caused the boy to sit up, the cloth falling off his forehead. "You don't have to sit up."

"I'm kind of feeling better. And yes I'm mad at him. I might as well look you in the face when I tell you that. He..."

"You're upset because he abandoned you?"

"It's not just that he disappeared." There came a pause. "He left a letter telling us that he was going to go good off in the living world and he told Matsumoto she had to smooth things over with the head captain due to his last venture."

"In other words my dad's always been unreliable."

"He's _not_ unreliable. He... he..." Toshiro paused, frowning as he did so.

"My dad is _not_ reliable until you _really_ need him. He's _always_ been a goofball."

"And... no offense for saying this, but your perverted father obviously decided to chase tail. _"_

"You actually know that phrase?"

"Your father's childhood mentor is Kyoraku. That phrase is used in reference to him a lot."

"So you think my dad's a pervert?" Ichigo's mouth twisted up into a smirk.

"Don't laugh. I actually _didn't_ think he... I thought he was just mimicking Kyoraku taicho. But the fact he... well, he..."

"Happens to have had three kids with a woman." Ichigo frowned. "Can I emphasize the fact he had kids with _a_ woman and not _multiple_ woman."

"At least you hope there aren't any other kids."

"There is." The orange haired teen watched as Toshiro's went wide. "You."

"I'm not his kid."

"Not biologically speaking but it is rather obvious he does consider you to be his kid."

"That..." Toshiro glanced away.

"I honestly don't know why dad left Soul Society but I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Of course, that might have to do with the fact he is my blood relative and I don't want to believe that he would have done it without reason."

"Need I remind you that you're related to Shiba and he made quite a fool of himself when you went to rescue Kuchiki?"

"Need I remind you that I'm related to Shiba and she's pretty cool and it's a shame Karin and Yuzu haven't gotten to meet her?"

Toshiro let out a sigh and flopped down onto the bed. "Great."

**M**

Isshin did not like the fact Toshiro had managed to get himself into a situation. He went and knocked on the door. " _Are you going to tattle on him?_ "

" _I think I can ask Karin what happened without telling her that Toshiro's lost his powers._ " The man took a deep breath. "Karin, there are some things that I would like to talk to you about, though not necessarily all of them right at this moment." He found himself told to go into the room and saw that Karin was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and hugging a pillow. He went and sat on Yuzu's bed. "So..."

The girl spoke. "What's it like for a shinigami to lose their powers?"

"Where did that come from?" A frown spread across her face. " _Please tell me this has to do with me being a former shinigami and Ichigo losing his powers and not what I think it does._ "

"Well, you're a shinigami?"

"Who would have thought that."

"Well, I didn't. You're not supposed to see ghosts."

"It means you can't go back to Soul Society and be with your family."

"Don't give me the kiddy answer like that. This though means Toshiro's not going to be able to go home? If so is there a way to get his powers back?"

"What?"

"It's not that I hate being here, but most of the people he knows is in Soul Society dad. He's also likely pissed off with you and he didn't want to see Ichi-nii because, well... I kind of get now why he didn't want to go near Ichi-nii not in soul form. Is there a way to get his powers back?"

"I don't know. To be honest if his soul chain was cut, ecetera ecetera there have been to my knowledge no known cases where a shinigami has come back. Of course, it also doesn't help that getting your soul chain cut also means the person cutting is likely to kill you. If that wasn't the case and he lost his powers. Well, in the case of mine they came back eventually after... well, the reason why... well... um."

"Dad."

"There was a lock on my powers. When the lock was gone my powers began to come back slowly. That's the best way to put it. Until then Toshiro is stuck here, with us." The man took a deep breath. "That also said, how did you know? Toshiro thought that he hid that from you quite well."

"Hid it? His shinigami robes disappeared and he was left in the white undergarment that's underneath. I didn't even see his zampaktuo when I found him. _Why_ would he hide _that_ from me?"

"That idiot. I don't know why he would hide it." There came a call from down stairs as Yuzu called up the stairs to say she was prepping dinner. "Could you go tell her that Toshiro's going to be eating dinner with us? I'm going to try talking to him again. I'm not trying to avoid telling you the truth about stuff right now, but I really need to focus on Toshiro right now."

Karin hopped off of her bed. "I'm glad. Toshiro worries me some times..

The man in turn got up off Yuzu's bed and headed over to Ichigo's room. Soft music played. "Can we talk?"

"Nope." The boy folded his arms across his chest.

"Toshiro..."

"I told you that I don't want to talk to you about me losing my powers."

"What were you _doing_ to lose your powers?"

"I was fighting a hollow, all right."

"As if that's what happened! You're a child genius and you don't mess up like that unless there is something else going on."

Isshin suddenly felt a pillow hit him in the face. "I was trying to protect _your_ daughter. So would you just leave me alone already?"

"Because you were protecting Karin? What kind of idiot are you?" Ichigo got up from his desk and headed towards his father. You did something stupid to..."

"You have no room to talk! You're here with three kids! "

Ichigo grabbed his father's arm. "Dad... let's go."

"I'm not done speaking with him."

"You're done. You need to calm down." The teen tugged on his father's sleeve. As Ichigo closed the door Isshin heard something about how he didn't understand. "Come on. Let's see what Karin and Yuzu are doing."

The two went down stairs and Yuzu looked up, a rather excited look on her face. "Isn't it great that Karin-chan's boyfriend is eating dinner with us again?"

"What?" The man looked at his two daughters dumbfounded.

"We've told you Yuzu, we're not dating."

"Yes. Toshiro's not old enough to _be_ dating."

Karin's eyes narrowed. "Toshiro's not old enough? Shouldn't you be more concerned with the fact your daughter may be dating no matter what age she is."

"That... he's not old enough to be crushing on girls!"

Ichigo again pulled on Isshin's arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The teen pulled him aside. "I know it's been awhile since you've seen Toshiro but I do know for a fact he does have a crush on Karin. You were getting mad at him for being stupid but he would do anything to make sure nothing happens to her. He'd be lost without her."

Isshin placed a hand on his forehead. "I need to go talk to him."

"Yeah? And have you yell at him?"

"I promise I won't yell at him. There is something I need to talk to him." The man then headed up the stairs.

Ichigo called up after him. "Just to forewarn you about something. Toshiro hasn't figured out he likes Karin yet."

Isshin let out a sigh and opened the door to his son's room. "Toshiro..."

A pillow hit him in the face again. "I told you I don't want to talk to you!"

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you about something. I promise I won't yell. I promise I won't call you stupid. You do dumb things at times but you're really, really smart." The man noticed the wary look on the boy's face but walked over and sat on the bed. "So... I need to ask you something about Karin."

"If this is about me having a crush on her or whether or not we're dating I'm going to be mad at you even more."

"No. The reason you want to protect Karin, this wouldn't be because you think of her as the sun and your world revolves around said sun."

Silence came then and he turned to see Toshiro thinking. "No."

" _So much for that idea. Ichigo is wrong about this._ "

"It's more like this. You know how you brought back a textbook from the living world one time and I learned all about outer space and stuff? You brought the book for me because I've always liked learning about stuff."

" _Great. I haven't a clue where he is going with this and I know that Toshiro can go some very strange places with his thought process._ "

"It's more like I'm the moon. It's a very strange, very weird object in the sky and while I like it despite it being strange and weird I don't understand why others like it because I know it is weird."

"Kind of like how you know that people like you despite the fact you've always found your hair color and other oddities to be rather strange."

"Yes... but that has nothing to do with this analogy."

" _Am I going to have to guess where this is going._ "

"In comparison Karin is the planet Earth. I've had people keep my feet grounded before, you... Matsumoto, granny... others... but she's different."

Isshin let out a deep sigh. " _So he does feel the same way but is picturing the feeling a different way then I eventually came to realize it to be._ " He then patted the boy's head. "I thought we weren't going to have this conversation when you said no, but the fact you came up with a similar analogy means we're going to have the conversation."

He felt Toshiro pull away from him. "I have a feeling you're wanting to try and talk to me about me losing me powers again and I already told you I don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand?" The man let out an irritated laugh. "Masaki... the kids mother, she was my sun Toshiro."

He watched as Toshiro's eyes widen and knew that the boy wasn't happy with this turn. "First, I already told you I don't have a crush on your daughter. Second, you decided to go and as I told your son chase tail in the living world like Kyoraku."

"That..." Isshin shook his head. "You told him that? That is _not_ what happened!"

"Then what did?" The boy turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at the man.

"The previous time I came to the living world Masaki saved me and she became injured by a Hollow. I went back to Soul Society and found I couldn't stop thinking about her and decided to pay her a visit to thank her for saving me. When I got back to the living world I found that Masaki was in trouble because she choose to take the time and rescue me. If I didn't let Urahara seal up my powers the Hollow we destroyed would have used her to reincarnate."

Toshiro turned to look at the man, swallowing as he did. "I'm sorry I accused you of chasing tail."

"Well, I haven't exactly given you reason not to have such doubts." Isshin took a breath. "Listen to me here carefully Toshiro. I didn't realize until later on that I felt that Masaki was the center of my world. I'd been in the living world for some time and when you lose your powers, well... you know what happens."

"Soul Society abandons you." The boy glanced at his lap. "We didn't abandon Kurosaki and I think.."

There came a pause. Isshin let out a deep sigh. "It's not an act of abandonment. If said shinigami is going to live in the world and have a normal life then as little interaction with them is needed. They have enough regrets as it is. Thing is I had the chance before I rescued Masaki to think of my regrets but you didn't, did you."

Toshiro glanced down. "So?"

"You're not going to be able to hear Hyorinmaru anymore and for you... for you that's going to be hard. I know you too well. You're not going to be able to see your granny, Ran-chan, Momo-chan... everyone. You finally were able to form social relationships."

"I got that." The boy looked at his lap. "But... I told you. She's my Earth. I'd eventually recover if something happened to herself but I would never be able to forgive myself. Not to mention... I don't know how to put it."

"The fact you're in love with Karin?"

"Excuse me... I told you..."

"That you don't have a crush on her? No. You don't. Your feelings for her are more then that. Love... pure, true love is where you're willing to sacrifice anything and everything for said person. Got it?" Isshin watched as Toshiro looked up at him with a scowl. "What?"

"Should you be advocating the idea that you and I daughter have a relationship?"

Isshin took a deep sigh. "If it were any other kid I would be chasing them off right now but I trust you. Also... I already completely flummoxed them when Yuzu claimed you and Karin were dating..."

"She's _still_ going on about that?"

"Yes... apparently. I made the mistake of saying you weren't old enough to date and Karin kind of said the same thing you just did. So it would be really weird to say no at this point when... well, I honestly wasn't expecting you to have grown up this much since I last saw you."

The boy folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not going to be making a move to date her daughter until enough time has passed for them to declare me... well... the same thing as you are. Even then I'm not sure I'm ready to ask her out as this is a foreign concept."

"That's all right. Yuzu's preping dinner so we should head downstairs and join the rest of them."


	16. 5.1.6 Camellia (Toshiro, Gin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro wants to know what Gin's noble reason was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noble reason

The sound of a clock ticked away as the boy leaned up against the wall outside of the tenth division offices. His arms crossed his chest as he waited for Gin to finish speaking with Rangiku. Every so often the woman's voice would raise up and he wondered whether he should go in to intercede.

" _It is conversation between two adults._ "

" _I know it is. I know I'm not an adult, but sometimes those two act more like children t hen I do._ "

" _You just want to be there to chew out Ichimaru as well._ "

" _I don't think it's right that he waited to come back until we had a dire need. He was needed here before this stupid war happened._ "

" _So is it Matsumoto Rangiku who needed him here or was it that you needed him here?_ "

" _What is that supposed to mean? It's Matsumoto who needs him. Particularly since I'm not old enough or strong enough o take care of her._ "

" _At least the war is over. Are you happy with the fact Ichimaru is her to take care of her again and you don't have to worry about it anymore?_ "

" _No. And honestly I don't know why. Is it because I don't think the Quincy deserve to have peace with us?_ "

" _That has nothing to do with this._ "

" _The Quincy you mean?_ "

" _No. Having peace with the Quincy._ "

The door slid open interrupting the conversation Toshiro was having with his zampaktuo. Ichimaru stepped out, the man pausing when he realized that the boy was still there. "Shiro-chan?" There came silence and then the man spoke again. "I guess you're mad at me as well."

"Is there a reason why I should be mad at you." Toshiro pushed away from the wall and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "If you don't mind my fukutaicho and I will be getting to our work now. There is a lot to do since we got the division offices back."

The man didn't respond and instead left. Toshiro slipped into the room only for his breath to pull short when he saw Rangiku sitting on the couch. Tears ran down her cheeks. The boy carefully walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Do you need an ear or just have someone sit with you?"

"Taicho?" the woman stared at him, her eyes puffy and a look of shock on her face. "I'll go ahead and get to work."

"Don't worry about it Matsumoto. Sometimes there are more important things."

"When did you get to be so mature?"

"I'm not. If I was mature..." Toshiro paused in his speech as his lips pushed together. "If I was mature I would have been able to protect you while he was gone. So I guess it's best he's back."

"What do you mean by that?"

Toshiro looked up at her then, a frown spreading across his face. "I'm going to admit her that I didn't like seeing you lying there injured and unconscious. It's... it's honestly something I never want to see again." He watched as the look on her face seemed to indicate that his comment hurt. "Did I say something wrong."

"No. This may be hard for you to hear as you are blaming yourself when you shouldn't be. Fact is I don't ever want you to go through that again."

Toshiro's head turned away so that he was looking at the ground, his hands clenching the seat of his uniform. " _I'm not sure what to think about that. She shouldn't be worried about me. I'm not her child and I'm supposed to be able to take care of myself._ "The boy broke the silence. "Are you getting back with Ichimaru?" The silence continued. "I said the wrong thing again, didn't I?"

"No. I thought you thought Gin and I were just classmates."

"There is no way that you would have been effected the way you are if that were treu."

"You really have grown up. I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"I told Gin not to tell you because I didn't think you would be able to handle it yet. However... you can tell him I changed my mind."

"Can't you tell me what ever it is?" Toshiro heard Rangiku's breath pull short. "This time I said something wrong?"

"No... I just. I just don't feel comfortable telling you. I hope you'll forgive me when he tells you."

"For not telling me yourself?"

"Well.. that and... you'll understand when Gin tells you." The woman glanced at the ground. "Actually... you should go and see him."

"I don't exactly want to talk to that man. He should have come home sooner."

"Home. That is an apt word isn't it." Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "Could you do it for me?"

" _I don't want to talk to him because I'm mad at him for not coming back. However... if I talk to him I can yell at him all I want._ " The boy stood up. "Sure. I'll go and see him. I can't guarantee I'll find him."

He then slipped from the room and went looking for the man. He wasn't surprised to find Gin lurking in the shadows as if he was trying to avoid something or someone. " _Chances are its me or Matsumoto._ " The boy spoke. "Ichimaru? What are you doing?"

The man startled. "Shiro-chan, not now."

"I have something to say to you though. I want to know what your noble reason was for taking off with Aizen and then not coming back when we needed you and waiting until we were desperate."

"Shiro-chan, I said not now."

"Matsumoto said that she changed her mind about you not telling me."

The man turned to look at the boy. "Still, not..."

"There you are." A Quincy with rather long, light colored hair appeared from around the corner along with Cang Du. Toshiro felt himself flinching, moving so that Gin was between him and the two men. The light haired Quiny looked at the small taicho. "I see the boy is with you."

"I don't want to speak with you Jugram." The silver haired man narrowed his eyes at the other.

Toshiro's hand reached out and grabbed the edge of Gin's clothing. "Why are you calling him by his first name?"

"You haven't told them? Have you told either one of them?"

"No, I haven't." Gin's hand suddenly reached out and pushed Toshiro on the shoulder making it so that the boy would go behind him some more."

"Why are you avoiding us nii-sama?" The words from Cang Du's mouth caused Toshiro's eyes to widen and then his body tense up.

"Tactful as ever I see." The silver haired man let out a sigh.

"Why does he call you his brother?" The boy's hand was still clutching the sleeve of Gin's clothing.

The man in question swallowed. "Because Shiro-chan, he is my biological brother. Look, I need to talk to him about something and don't have the time to deal with either one of you."

"What you can say in front of your son you can say in front of us." Jugram narrowed his eyes at Gin.

"Did you say exactly what you said to spite me?" Gin's bony fingers suddenly tightened around Toshiro's shoulder.

"It's one of the few ways I can spite you that I know will effect you." The blond looked down at Toshiro. "This man choose to abandon his family a hundred years ago an is now avoiding them. That shouldn't really surprise you though should it."

The small taicho looked at the ground. " _He has a point. Ichimaru did abandon Matsumoto and me and now he is avoiding us._ "

"As if anyone would want to have anything to do with that man!" Gin's fingers loosened slightly.

"That man is your father Jugin."

"Doesn't change the fact I didn't want to expose either one of our children to that man's twisted logic."

" _Wait... children... not child._ " Toshiro looked up at the man.

"And yet his sister having been exposed to his twisted logic has ended up having far worse social problems then he does."

"Social _problems. The female Quincy with the social problems worse then me..._ " The boy's eyes widened and he then chocked out what he wanted to say. "Basterbine!"

Gin let out a deep sigh. "At least Rangiku's fine with you hearing this, though I was actually in agreement with her about not telling you."

"That..." Toshiro glanced away. "Ichimaru... what was your noble reason?"

The silver haired man startled. "To protect you, your sister and Rangiku from my father as well as Aizen, though you can see I failed miserably. You don't have to interact with them just because they're family Shiro-chan."

Cang Du's eyebrow's rose up. "What about Bambietta?"

"That..." Gin let out a deep sigh. "I'll worry about that when the time comes." The man turned and started pushing Toshiro away.

Jugram narrowed his eyes. "We aren't finished speaking."

The silver haired man turned to look at him, irritation on his face. "Yes... yes we are. I have no reason to speak with either of you at this point and have enough that I'm dealing with."


	17. 5.1.7 Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking to people is not Toshiro's strong point. So it goes without saying that speaking with Bambietta is also not one of his strong points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> courage

Toshiro stood in the corner of the room watching the five girls gossip. Hyorinmaru spoke to the child taicho. " _She is your sister. Just speak with her._ "

The boy leaned against the wall. " _It's not that simple. She may be my sister... my twin sister to be exact... but she is still a stranger. I can't just go up and talk to her. If I say the wrong thing she'll never want to speak with me again._ "

The five girls continued to giggle. Candice looked up at him suddenly, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Toshiro startled, his body shifting to another position. " _Does Basterbine even know that she's my sister or the other Quincy._ "

"Sheesh." The girl stood up and headed over. She bent over to look at him so he got an even better look at her cleavage.

" _Why does she have to dress that way?_ " The boy simply stared at her.

" _Why do you have to have no reaction?_ "

" _I think she's my cousin, or something like that._ "

The girl's finger suddenly pushed into his chest. "Look... I know you Shinigami don't like us and you don't like the fact that you have to live with us among you now. Just deal with it."

" _Nope. She doesn't know._ " Toshiro glanced around her shoulder and noticed Bambietta looking right at him. When she suddenly caught sight of him looking right at her she turned her head. " _But she might._ "

The boy turned then to leave, only to have the busty teen grab his shoulder. "Uh-uh, we've been talking about it and we've noticed you've been lurking around. Every time we try to talk to you, you end up leaving like this. You and everyone else likes to stare and talk behind our backs as if we're freaks."

The boy's comfort levels were quickly lowering. "As if you would know what _that_ feels like."

"Excuse me?" Candice refused to let go of his shoulder. "You guys are a bunch of self-centered snobs."

Toshiro turned his head to look at the other four girls and saw the look on Bambietta's face. Her face was twisted up in disgust as she looked at him. He swallowed as a thought passed his mind. " _I didn't even say anything to her and she doesn't want to speak with me._ "

" _I think this is the result of you not choosing to speak._ "

" _Yes... but I don't know how to speak to her. I don't know what to say in this situation as what I've said has already gotten her mad at me._ " The boy felt himself shrinking away, only to have the girl tug on his shoulder.

"What do you want from me?" The boy's voice strained.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? Just go away."

"What do you mean by that?"

The smallest of the girls spoke then ending her sentence with some majorly bad words. "We're saying none of us want to see your face again."

Toshiro found himself flinching and his voice strained. "Fine."

"Good... go."

The boy turned then to leave. Hyorinmaru spoke in the back of his mind. " _You should say something to them._ "

" _Like what? My own sister has made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me, likely because I'm a shinigami._ " He paused then, stopping in the door way. "You know... you accuse me of not wanting to have anything to do with you because you're Quincy but the way I see it having watched you guys since the war ended you also don't want anything to do with the Shinigami. It's a two way street."

He then slipped away, heading to his room. He found himself slumping down onto his bed, lying on his back without looking at the ceiling. His arms were spread out to the side. He simply stayed there, not noticing when Rangiku approached the room. "Taicho... it's dinner time."

"Not hungry. Actually, I don't feel good." He remained there. Rangiku came and went and his answer was the same, that he didn't feel good. A few days didn't take the depressed feeling away and he knew that he would have to get back to working but he didn't want to. Opening his eyes and turning on his side so that he could go the restroom he startled.

There peeking around the open door was one of the girls. He blinked a couple of times as he thought one of the strands on the top of her head twitched and moved as if it had its own life. He sat up, his voice straining in panic. "What are you doing here!"

"I came to visit."

His voice hissed. "These are my private quarters. And why would you come to visit?"

Toshiro stood up, only to watch as the girl moved so she was standing in the doorway, her hands behind her back. "I had to come and visit you here because you haven't left your room the last couple of days.

He felt his muscles tense up, wishing that she would move. Normally he would be in the restroom by now. "That answers one of my questions. I'm going to ask why you came to visit."

"You were right."

"What?"

"We're guilty of not wanting having anything to do with the Shinigami just like the Shinigami are guilty of not wanting to have anything to do with us."

"Yes. But why are you here?"

"I want to try and make conversation with you."

" _I'm horrible with conversations! And I have to go to the restroom!_ " Toshiro's voice strained more with panic. "Not now."

"You're going back to your duties."

"No." The boy wasn't happy.

"Then you can have a conversation with me."

"No, I can't." The boy began to fidget. " _I really need to go!_ "

The girl tilted his head. "You don't have to go and use the restroom?"

The sound of the youngest of the five suddenly came from the other side of the door. "He has to go potty!"

Toshiro felt his cheeks heat up and he found himself storming out of his own room, his eyes confirming that all five were there. "You're all a bunch of bullies!"

"Bullies? That's rather uncalled for." These were the first words Bambietta had spoken to him directly.

"Yeah. I'm sure all those comments I heard about myself over the past couple of months haven't been you... just, never mind!" His face reddened even more and he found himself hurrying off. Once he had relieved himself he came back, only to find that two of the females were still there.

Candice was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed while Giselle stood with a bundle in her arms. "So the captain is back."

The boy's fists clenched together. "What are you doing here?"

"Giselle is right in saying that we're also guilty of not wanting to deal with the Shinigami."

"And what does this have to do with me? You _clearly_ said yesterday that you never wanted to see me again."

"We thought, or at least I've been thinking about it. Having a conversation doesn't sound like a bad idea, so come here."

Toshiro frowned, looking around his room to make sure nothing was out of place. He then stepped over to the bed. "Wouldn't this conversation be better away from my quarters?"

One of Candice's hands reached out and grabbed the front of his uniform and tugged slightly and then the other hand latched on as well. She pulled him off his feet and onto the bed onto his back. She then moved on top of him. "I think this is the perfect place to have a conversation as there is a particular way I like my conversation with men."

"Candy... this is a bad idea."

The next thing Toshiro knew the other girl was sitting on him, glaring at the other girl. "You can go away if you want Gigi. Your plan to get him to talk to us didn't work, so I'm going to use my plan as I know it will work. It always does."

"I didn't even have a chance to implement my plan so you can't say it works." Giselle looked away.

"Excuse me." The small boy watched the two but got no response back. He let out a deep sigh. "Could you please get off me? This is not a very comfortable position."

"Oh, sorry." Candice got up but remained over him. "I'll try a different position."

The boy's bright teal eyes narrowed. "Exactly what do you mean by that?" Instead of getting an answer the light haired teen touched him, causing him to flinch and then scuttle away. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

The female stared at him, moving into a sitting position. "You do understand what I meant when I said that there is a particular way I like to have conversations with guys? Despite the fact you _are_ a Shinigami you _do_ have quite the handsome features. You're also a captain so you should be experienced somewhat."

"Are you crazy!" Toshiro could feel the heat leaving his face. "We're blood related!"

Candice's face changed from one of seduction to one of surprise. "Wait... what."

"I told you it was a bad idea." Giselle continued to look away.

"Wait? You knew?" The light haired female turned her head away. She then turned to look at the boy. " _Why_ didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked why I decided to come and see him. All of you just followed along with it and then you took my own words and twisted them around. You weren't actually thinking about it before I mentioned it and you thought that you could sack a hot guy."

The small taicho took a deep breath and pushed himself away. "Look. I'm really not comfortable with having this conversation. Even if you weren't blood related... never mind."

Candice's hand came out and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait... did you just get quieter. Come on, talk to us. Or do you hate us."

The boy tensed up, his hands clenching the seat of his pants. Hyorinmaru spoke then. " _Tell them._ "

" _I can't._ "

"Sheesh. You had some conceited words back there but you only ended up condemning yourself."

Toshiro's body tensed up. "Conceited? If my not talking to people is an indicator that I hate people then I must hate a whole lot of people." He scooted off the bed. "Seriously... close the door after you leave. I'm heading into the office to work."

**M**

Upon arriving at the office he found himself hugged by Rangiku. "I was starting to get worried. To forewarn you I did mention it to Gin and he said he would do something about the situation so if he does something weird. I know I shouldn't have said anything to him, but..."

"It's all right. I'm getting to work." The boy went and sat down at the desk. Half way through one piece of paper someone came into the room causing him to look up. He saw both of the females that had been in his room. "What do the two of you want?"

Candice looked away. "I'm honestly not sure what I did wrong, but I do know I should apologize for upsetting you like I did."

The other Quincy female came over and set something on the desk. Toshiro looked at it as she waited for him to speak. "When we were talking in my quarters where neither of you should have been all things considered you made it clear that you knew before that I was related to you guys. How did you know?"

"Cang Du nii-sama told me as soon as the war was over. I noticed you standing to the side watching us. It looked like you wanted to join us, but you never did."

Toshiro glanced away. Rangiku was watching which caused him to wonder if he would be able to say what he wanted. " _They're strangers._ " His fingers of one handed grabbed the edge of the desk. "To me you all are strangers who had no problem talking about me, saying things despite the fact you didn't know me. Mind you, now that I think about it you were the only one I never heard say anything other then to give me a chance."

"Nii-sama says you told him that not being able to speak with us was frustrating you."

"Ichimaru?" Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "I don't recollect saying something like that to him."

"He said he asked you how getting to know us was going and you gave him the silent treatment."

Rangiku let out a sigh. "Taicho... by not saying anything to people you tend to give them answers."

"So when Nee-chan told Nii-sama that you were sulking in your room and not eating or drinking he figured what was going on and came and asked me to talk to you. The others weren't supposed to come." Giselle unwrapped the bundle revealing a thermos of tea as well as some sandwiches. Two cups sat in the bundle as well. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted a conversation with you. Despite the fact we're close in age I'm still your aunt."

Toshiro glanced away. "Talking isn't my strong point. I..."

"... can't talk to people unless you come to know them." The girl reached out and patted his head.


	18. 5.1.8 Bird of Paradise (Toshiro, Bazz-B, Gin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro feels that a lot was lost during the war but he ends up finding how much he gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is obtained

The small shinigami stared at the ceiling of the forth division as he tried avoiding the process of thinking. In the back of his mind Hyorinmaru hummed the way only a dragon could the tunes of old songs. In some ways it helped but in others it didn't. The dragon finally spoke to the child. " _You know... the Shinigami did in fact win._ "

" _At what cost. The old man is dead. Soifon is in a horrible condition still. Kira is as well. Unohana is dead. Hirako's muttering things backwards may just be his coping mechanism or even his way to cheer people up. Komamura's a doggy. Kyoraku lossed an eye. Hisagi got beat up with the third and fifth seat of the eleventh. Ukitake's illness is acting up. I mean... we won... but our enemy is among us. Many of them survived._ "

A face suddenly appeared above him and he found his mouth opening in surprise. "You."

"I'm glad you're still able to talk. I actually enjoy that cocky mouth of yours." The man continued to look at the boy. "However, why are you mopping around here? I thought you were tougher then that?"

The boy felt the corners of his mouth turn down at this. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Your forth division is also healing up us Vandenreich."

"That isn't what I asked." Toshiro moved one of his small hands behind his head. "I mean why are you here bothering me when I am under direct orders to rest."

"My name is Bazz-B. I'm H for 'The Heat'."

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to make friends with you. Didn't that cocky mouth of yours say that opposites attract?" The man raised an eyebrow. "No response?"

"Fine. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the Tenth division." The boy closed his eyes hoping the man would go away. After a few minutes he opened them again. "You're still here?"

"Seriously... I'm trying to be nice here."

The small taicho sat up and looked the man in the eyes, frowning as he did so. He pushed the bedding aside and let out a sigh. "Yes... well... I am rather uncomfortable being in the room alone with you. After all, you did try to barbeque me. I prefer to be able to eat my barbeque rather then being the meal thank you very much."

The boy got up and walked to the door. The chair Bazz-B had been sitting in suddenly scraped and he turned his head to see that the man was following him. Letting out a deep sigh he continued out the hall. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I want to see Matsumoto."

"Your fukutaicho?" The man scratched his head. "What exactly is your relationship with her? I've seen her and she's rather hot. What's she doing with a scrawny runt like you?"

"Simple. She's in charge of raising me." The words came out of his mouth due to his level of annoyance. The fact the man fell silent caused him to feel rather good. He paused outside one room and peeked in to see four girls around a heavily bandaged figure. Toshiro paused outside the door realizing that they were Quincy.

Bazz-B tapped him on the shoulder. "You don't want to go in there?"

"Why not?" The boy started in the room in time to hear the person in the bed begin to curse Shinigami causing the four girls to look up while the smallest poked the person who was bandaged up causing another string of curses to follow.

"Because you're lucky Basterbine isn't lopping an attack at you." Bazz-B scratched his head.

"Oi..." The girl who was dressed in a scant manner looked up at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Toshiro pointed his finger at Bazz-B. "It was his idea for Quincy and Shinigami to make friends."

"Excuse me!" The man let out a few choice curse words. "You're trying to get me in trouble, aren't you?"

The small taicho opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped when he saw something that caught his attention. His facial features twisted up from curiosity and he stepped closer to the bed. Bazz-B grabbed the back of his uniform while the girl glared at him. "No... seriously, what do you think you're doing. We don't need your cocky attitude."

Toshiro's eyes were drawn though the purple hair and eyes. The figure in the bed was a girl his age. Without thinking he spoke again. "I know you."

The girl's eye's didn't move. "Stinkin' Shinigami. There is no way..." It was then that she moved her eyes letting out a bunch of curses from the pain. Her mouth remained open though as she looked at the boy. "You... you're a Shinigami."

"Yes... I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division."

"No. That's not your name."

A frown spread across Toshiro's face. "I think I would know my own name."

"Jushiro..."

"No, that's Ukitake's given name."

"No. You're name is Haschwalth Jushiro."

"Umm..." The small taicho felt the atmosphere in the room change. The girl who had been poking the injured girl looked at him with his eyes narrowed.

Bazz-B grabbed the back of Toshiro's uniform and dragged him out of the room. "Idiot."

"What do you mean idiot?"

"Basterbine has a few screws loose. Now she thinks she actually knows you. And that is not a good thing."

"She didn't seem like a bad person." The small taicho didn't know why he said this in particular.

"She doesn't seem." The man with the Mohawk suddenly let out a sting of curses. "Didn't you hear her cursing you out back there? Why aren't you afraid of her?" The two stared at each other. "All right... so you don't know that you _need_ to be afraid of her."

Toshiro turned his head. "Ahh! Here's..." The boy paused, his jaw dropping. "Ichimaru..."

Bazz-B let go of the back of his uniform. "You seem disappointed kid."

"I'm not a kid." Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were dead Ichimaru."

"Taicho..." Rangiku took a deep breath from where she was sitting. "Taicho... you need to be in bed. I'll come and visit you when I feel a little better."

"He's stalking me."

"I am not. I..." Bazz-B stopped short, his face suddenly paling when he saw Gin. "You... Haschwalth..."

Gin's eyes opened up. "Hey... you wouldn't happen to be the one who hurt Chibi Taicho are you?"

Toshiro looked up to see Bazz-B with a look of horror on his face. He then turned to Gin. "Knock it off Ichimaru." The boy's eyes narrowed. "Of course, I think I should ask what the deal with that name is. A girl that I think I know for some reason called me Haschwalth Jushiro."

A frown came onto Gin's face. "Wait... you ran into Bambi-chan?

Toshiro looked back to see Bazz-B's interaction. "You... I'm guessing you have an idea what he's talking about? What is the significance of the name Haschwalth."

"Haschwalth Jugram is the letter B."

"The letter B?" Toshiro frowned. "Ahh... the man that looks like Hyorinmaru."

"What?"

"My zampaktuo. I thought when I saw him that he looked like the human form of my zampaktuo." Toshiro turned to leave then. "By to-chan! Have fun explaining things to ka-chan. I'm going to go and visit nee-chan again!"

"Wait... what is going on here?" Bazz-B followed on his heels. " _Who_ are you going to see again?"

"Basterbine? Who else?'

"Wait... I told her that she is a psychopath!"

"Well, with a father like Ichimaru Gin it is no wonder either one of us ended up as messed up as we are."

"Wait..." The man blinked a couple of times.

"You reacted upon seeing that person because if his hair was longer he would look like that Haschawlth person. I haven't a clue what relation they have with each other."

"Are you crazy..."

Instead of answering Toshiro turned into the room. "I'm back."

The girl who dressed in a provocative manner glared at him. "Seriously... go away."

"Jushiro's back."

"I told you. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"I told you it isn't."

The girl let out a sigh. "Couldn't you have kept him away Bazz-B?"

One of the other female titled her head. "Yeah... but Bambi-chan seems to like him."

"That's what Ichimaru called her." The words came out of his mouth."

"Whose Ichimaru?" The smallest spoke up.

"Someone who looks like a clone of Haschwalth." Bazz-B folded his arms across his chest.

The last of the light haired female's eyes widened. "Wait! He's Bambietta-chan's papa!"

"What?" the girl that was dressed scantly frowned.

"I doubt it. Hey!" The man reached out to grab Toshiro's uniform again as the boy moved over to sit on the bed next to Bambietta but missed as the boy moved. The boy's small hand reached out to gently touch the girl's in a timid manner. When she didn't flinch he held onto it. "You're crazy." The man pointed his fingers. "If you two are siblings and those two are your parents then both of her parents are Shinigami. How can she _be_ a Quincy?"

The girl with the scant clothing frowned. "And he's a Shinigami. How is it possible?"

"Come on kid. You should leave. None of these girls are..." Bazz-B stopped short when he saw the girls glare at him. He then tensed up when a silver haired man appeared next to him.

"It's possible because the Quincy blood line comes from one of the lost noble clans."

"As if I want anything to do with noble families and all that junk."

"Could you let me finish chibi?" Gin let out a sigh. "I don't like him so I left and met Ran-chan."

"That..." The girl dressed scantly frowned. "... that makes absolutely no sense."

The man walked over to the bed and grabbed the top of the boy's head. "And _both_ children of mine need to be resting up, so I ask that these young ladies leave and Shiro-chan come with me so I can put him to bed." The small boy had a miffed look on his face. Gin then looked Bazz-B right in the eye. "And if you harm him again I will kill you personally."


	19. 5.1.9 - White Poppy (Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro finds himself in a tight spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivian

The small taicho's feet sounded against the roof of the old fashioned Japanese style building and sounded again on the next roof. Toshiro could feel the presence of the enemy behind him. Letting a deep breath he veered his course in another direction so that he could move away as well as move the enemy away from civilians to a place where destruction would be less of a problem.

His small foot landed on a tree branch and he moved to the next one with great speed, preparing to turn and launch an attack at the other person. As his foot went down he heard the sound of an attack whirling by and crashing into the branch, causing it to snap. He felt himself falling then, his small body hitting the branches as he felt down and another attack hitting him hard in the chest, causing his energy to tank.

He somehow managed to land on his feet and teetered on the edge of a cliff like area. Another attack hit him in his chest, knocking him backwards and his energy dropping again as he fell. His small hands grabbed onto the rock surface to try and stop himself from dropping. Looking up he blinked a couple of times.

Dust fell on his face and the sudden feeling that he was in quite a bit of trouble came across his mind. He slipped down slightly as the face of his enemy appeared in front of him. The boy's bright teal eyes narrowed at the enemy and his lips pushed together into a frown. The enemy said something about him dying and launched another attack at him.

The pain shot through his body and he lost his grip on the rocky cliff and fell backwards. He tried moving his limps so that he could walk on the air but his body didn't want to react and his reiatsu wasn't enough. That or it just wasn't working right. His ears heard a loud slamming sound as he closed his eyes wondering when his body would hit the ground.

" _Oblivion... that's what it feels like to die._ " Toshiro kept his eyes closed, only to feel something grab onto his arm causing his arm to be jolted out of socket. He opened his eyes to see the taicho of the ninth division looking down at him, his large hand holding onto Toshiro's small hand. The boy then felt himself hauled up and then held over the man's shoulder and held close.

The fox faced captain said something in the direction away from the cliff and Toshiro turned his head towards said direction. Said enemy stood there, glaring at them. The boy couldn't hear what they said as his entire head was filled with a painful ringing sound. He twisted his head to look at the man, a frown upon his face.

It looked like the captain of the ninth had managed to smash the enemy all the way over there which would explain the smashing sound that he heard. Which in turn meant it wasn't his head smashing into something like he had thought. He found himself set down on the ground and his eyes closed.

" _I hope he can take this enemy out and not get hurt._ "

He wasn't sure what happened after that but the captain of the ninth division came back and lifted him up and began to carry him back to the forth division. He felt himself set onto the bed and then felt someone begin to take care of him. Eventually he opened his eyes and saw the ninth division taicho remaining near him.

The fox faced captain opened his mouth to say something, but Toshiro shook his head and flinched as he did so. He pointed to his ears. The taicho simply looked at him and remained sitting there by the boy. Eventually Toshiro's ears cleared and he could hear the sound of birds chirping outside of his room. "Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to take care of myself."

"You really shouldn't apologize for such things. You are a child after all."

"Me being a child is no excuse for not being able to take care of myself when I am as a high ranking as I am." The boy looked up at the ceiling but then twisted his head to look back at the man. "I do have a question though."

"What might that be?"

"You used to hide your face behind a mask? That was because you were ashamed of the way you look?" This statement from the tenth division taicho caused the ninth division taicho to raise his eyebrows up. "I mean... how did you get over feeling ashamed about the way you look?"

"That is kind of a personal question."

"You're honestly the only person I can ask the question of."

"Hitsugaya Taicho... are you ashamed of the way you look."

There came silence from the boy. Finally he spoke. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because people always stared at me." There came more silence between the two. "Nobody wanted anything to do with me when I was younger. It might have also had something to do with my rieatsu. It's kind of icy."

More silence came. The taicho of the ninth finally spoke. "Do you think I should have a reason to be ashamed of how I look?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I like the way you look."

"Then you shouldn't be ashamed of the way you look because I like the way you look." More silence came and Toshiro closed his eyes while the ninth division taicho leaned back into the chair.

" _Oblivion. It would be nice if that would occur to my being ashamed about the way I look."_ The boy had another thought. " _Though sometimes I wish that would happen to me._ "

Opening his eyes back up he looked at the eighth division taicho. "So... do you think that someone would miss me if I was gone?"

"Why do you think I saved you?"

"Because it is the right and honorable thing to do?"

"Yet I know that you are a captain of the Gotei Thirteen and it is normal procedure to allow one to fight their own battles."

"I didn't know you were one for the eleventh division semantics."

"I'll try another route. I know I would care if you were gone and I know your fukutaicho would care. This feeling you have... it won't go away over night, so just don't worry about it."


	20. 5.1.10 Daffodil (Toshiro/Karin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin complains about her father and Toshiro says he can't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery, Egoism

"He is such a pain."

"What?" Toshiro's head turned from where he was sitting with his knee pulled up to his chin, his other foot dangling down. The two were watching the sun set at a new place that Karin had managed to find. For some reason she had taken to finding such places just to show him when he managed to come around.

"My father is such a pain."

"He can't possibly be that much of a pain. I mean, your family is crazy and it's really not anything new. I mean this whole crazy, fluffy feeling thing that is going on." The small Shinigami felt like hitting himself over the head as he realized he had mentioned feelings.

"Toshiro... my dad likes to knock over gravestones when we go and visit my mother's grave?"

"So?"

"So? It's disrespectful."

"I know it is disrespectful. It doesn't seem abnormal compared to some of the things I've seen."

"My father is hyper and out of control Toshiro. I doubt that you ever dealt with anyone like that."

"Yeah... my former taicho. By that I mean the former taicho before me."

"Your... you never mentioned the taicho before you. I mean, I kind of knew that there was one but I find myself wondering what happened to him to make it so that someone as young as yourself be a captain."

"That's because it isn't a subject I want to talk about. Just... it's why I say Matsumoto is sort of my subordinate. She was the fukutaicho before I became taicho. Many times she ends up taking care of me and correcting me." The boy opened his eyes to see Karin looking at him. "I know that she seems like a ditz but that's honestly just an act."

Karin let out a sigh and looked back at the sunset. "Not that. If your taicho was anywhere near as crazy as my father you wouldn't have a problem talking about him."

"That's not true." Toshiro looked at the ground instead of the sunset.

"Look, I'm heading back. If you need a place to stay you know you can always come by our place, though you've gotten into the habit of heading straight back to Soul Society."

"No... I'll be around later on. I need to think." The boy closed his eyes. " _She's mad at me._ "

" _Well... you rather did dismiss her complaint._ "

" _No... I didn't._ "

" _Just because you didn't dismiss her complaint doesn't mean she doesn't feel that you dismissed her complaint. And what is this about you wanting to sneak into Kurosaki Ichigo's house?_ "

" _'cause... even after the whole events with the Fullbringers I haven't met their father. It's kind of strange you know. I know he's a Shinigami... or a former Shinigami... so meeting him shouldn't be a problem._ "

" _Young master... I think you know what reason that is._ "

" _I do not._ "

" _That's because you're not wanting to accept that reason._ "

The small Shinigami headed to Ichigo's house and hoisted himself up to the window and knocked on the door. The window slid open and the orange haired teen looked at him with an irritated look. "Toshiro... why couldn't you use the front door?"

"Because I'm being sneaky today." The boy swung his feet in over the bed. "Are you working on homework Kurosaki?"

"I am... well, was. I can take a break. Aren't you going to be spending time with Karin?"

"I'm actually wanting to meet your father. It's why I'm hiding my reiatsu. Which I might add is a major pain to do. It takes it's toll on me you know as I'm not full grown yet."

"That was rather... blunt." Ichigo set his school work and stood up. "What brought this on?"

"Your sister complained about how much of a pain your father is so I figured I would meet him and see for myself, particularly after I said it wasn't that big of a deal, I was used to it and she got mad at me."

The orange haired teen stopped in the doorway. "First... you do realize that if Karin _didn't_ bring you home under these circumstances she doesn't _want_ you to meet our father and she likely isn't wanting to see you right now?"

"She said it was all right."

"There are so some things you completely miss Toshiro."

"I've been told. In fact, Hyoranmaru gave me a major lecture that I completely didn't understand on the way here about the intricacies of how females think."

"That... kind of was a little more then I wanted to know." Two brown eyes looked right into two bright teal ones. "I also need to forewarn you. You thought Yuzu was bad? My dad's far worse."

"I can handle myself Kurosaki." Toshiro followed the young man down the stairs only to find himself yelled at when he arrived down stairs.

"Toshiro! Seriously! I thought you would realize that I was mad at you."

"I did. I wanted to understand why better."

"That..." Karin paused, glancing over at her sister. "No. He's not staying for dinner. He's going home now."

"Come on Karin!" Yuzu headed to the door. "Dad! Dinners ready! Karin's boyfriend will be eating dinner with us."

Toshiro felt his face twitch. "We're not dating."

Ichigo spoke rather fast then. "Just to forewarn you, my fake reaction is a mini version of how he's going to react to that statement."

"We're not..." Toshiro's mouth hung open as someone came through the door with a rather upset look on his face. This look was quickly exchanged with a look of utter shock.

The orange haired teen folded his arms. "Don't worry dad. They're not dating. Yet."

Ichigo walked over to the table to sit down while Karin glared at Toshiro. "Look... I told you, my dad's a bit wacko. He's going to go and do something strange right about now and..." The girl paused, realizing that Isshin was still staring at Toshiro. Her speech became slower "... embarrass... us."

The man's face twitched while he looked the boy in the face. After a few minutes he ran over to the picture. "Masaki! Our daughter is being mean to me!"

"See... he's acting crazy."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "I still don't get your complaint. This is normal."

"Toshiro! You! Baka!"

"What? I mean..." The boy turned to Ichigo. "Shiba, can you please tell her this is normal for..." The boy stopped short upon seeing the look of confusion on the teens face.

"Shiba... my last name isn't..." The substitute's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh..."

"Wait... what exactly do you know?" Toshiro looked over at the picture where his former taicho was still bawling his head off.

Karin of course continued to rant at him. "Toshiro! I don't think you get the fact I didn't _want_ you to meet my father! I don't _want_ any of my friends to meet him?"

"Why not?"

"You! You seriously don't get it."

" _Karin's taicho's daughter._ " The boy shook his head. "No, I get it."

"No! You don't!"

"I..." Toshiro's cheeks reddened. " _Taicho is the father of the girl I'm crushing on!_ "

" _Oh! Of all the times for you to realize that you have a crush on someone!_ "

" _Oh shut up!"_

"See! It suddenly clicked and you realized exactly why this is so embarrassing!"

"That's not..." Toshiro found himself suddenly struggling to speak. " _I have a crush on... am I supposed to call her Shiba or Kurosaki?_ "

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Isshin had stopped and was looking at him with a rather worried look on his face. Karin though did not notice. "Toshiro! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Well... can you say that it is normal behavior."

"For him it is."

"And what is that supposed to mean? You're too embarrassed to go near him."

"That's not..." Karin though spun around so she wasn't looking at him indicating that she was stopping the conversation.

" _What should I do?_ "

" _How should I know? How about for once doing what you want to do?_ "

" _You mean something that is absolutely embarrassing and not normal for me? And... good grief._ "

The boy walked over to Isshin, tugging on the man's sleeve. The man looked down at him and then spoke. "Toshiro... what is it..."

"You..." The boy found the words not coming out of his mouth like he wanted them too and his frustration was starting to boil over. Letting out a sound of frustration he buried his face into Isshin's shirt, his small hands reaching up to grab the shirt. " _You're supposed to be dead._ "

"Toshiro..." Karin's voice caused him to flinch and yet he knew that she wasn't sure how to take the situation.

There came a sudden pat on the head and Isshin spoke then. "Yuzu. Why don't you and I go and get some ice-cream?"

"We have vanilla though..."

"No! It has to be mint ice cream with chocolate chips. I think Karin and Toshiro need to talk to each other. Ichi-nii will stay and supervise them to make sure their dispute doesn't get out of hand. Also, Ichi-nii... get a wet cloth for Shiro-chan's forehead, all right? You go and sit down kiddo."

Toshiro's hands tightened on the man's clothing only to receive a pat on his shoulder. "I promise Yuzu and I will be back."

It was then that he let go and went and sat at the table. Yuzu gave some instructions to Karin on how to finish the dinner up and headed out. Karin shook her head. "Thanks a lot Toshiro."

"I'm sorry. All right."

"I doubt you know what you should be sorry for."

"I know exactly what I should be sorry. You're the one without a clue."

"Me? You and dad are both acting strange. Do you have a fever or something?"

"I..." The boy bit his lip as his head titled over the back of the chair. "I'm actually fighting back a panic attack."

"So... you're not immune to my father's behaviors."

Toshiro sat up and looked at the girl, his breath coming in a rough manner. "Why are you so insistent that it's because of his behavior! It has nothing to do with his behavior as to why I'm upset?"

"My behavior?"

"No... but you're behavior doesn't help me!"

"You can't deny the fact his behavior isn't normal."

"Yeah! But that is normal behavior for him!"

"There you go again."

Toshiro felt his head pulled back and a wet cloth dropped on top. "Yeah! Well I told you that my former taicho was like that! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Then why are you having a panic attack? Huh? And why bring him up after you said you don't like talking about him? Seriously..."

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Toshiro... dad wouldn't happen to _be_ your former taicho?"

"Yes." There came a bit of silence. "I'm not sure what name to use for you guys anymore, but... he is coming back, right?"

"He's coming back Toshiro." The teen patted the boy on the shoulder.

"I don't like the fact he's forcing himself to act goofy and is as serious as he is." Toshiro felt his hands suddenly grip the edge of the chair. "Something's wrong..."

"Toshiro... you handle a lot of situations and never have had a panic attack before." Karin's voice strained.

"That's because I can _do_ something about it! I haven't a clue what I'm supposed to do! I hope he didn't figure that out."

"Figure what out?" The girl let out a sigh.

"That..." Toshiro's voice clamped and his breaths came in a loud manner. It was then that the smell of burning food came and he sat up, the cloth falling off. Karin was trying with her brother to fix the situation but he found himself waving them aside and turning off the stove. The next thing he knew cold water was running over the food that Yuzu had taken time to prepare.

It was then that Isshin came back with Yuzu. "We're _not_ having dessert first. That's just..."

The small female blinked a couple of times. The man let out a sigh before walking over to Toshiro and ushering him back to a seated position. The wet cloth came onto his forehead again. "You're doing a really good job staying calm Toshiro."

There came a clinking sound from the kitchen and then a similar sound on the table. A large, calloused hand gripped his chin, causing him to open his mouth to protest, only to find a spoon full of ice-cream placed into his mouth. Removing the cloth he looked at the bowl in front of him and felt a pat on his shoulder. "As I remember this is your favorite."

"Arigotto..."

"Dinner's ruined..." Yuzu shook her head.

"We'll eat desert first and then order dinner out later Yuzu, so don't worry about it." Ichigo let out a chuckle. "Dad's trying to cheer up Toshiro."

"I'm not following, but all right."


	21. 5.1.11 Yarrow (Orihime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime's imagination runs a little wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight
> 
> I came up with an idea and made a few adjustments so it wouldn't be a crack-fic. Well... Orihime's imagination is of the crack-fic genre wo you can probably imagine what the fix is.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he set his school bag down onto the top of his desk. Orihime looked up as he did so. "Something the matter Kurosaki-kun?"

The orange haired teen looked up, a frown on his face. "Oh... yesterday I had to deal with an incident between Toshiro and Jinta."

"Really? Why?"

"Toshiro found out that Jinta has a crush on Yuzu."

**M**

Orihime was in a place with big square mats that were elevated off the ground by a couple of feet. The area was surrounded by leathery ropes. She raised up her hand. "We have here the fight of the century! In the far corner we have Jinta-kun the Ball Brawler from Urahara's Shop and in the other corner we have Toshiro-kun, Captain Ice from Soul Society! Today they will be contending for the heart of the beautiful Miss Yuzu-chan!"

She then chopped her hand down and watched as the two came forward. Jinta was dressed in red boxing shorts and had red boxing gloves while Toshiro had blue boxing shorts with snowflakes on it and his boxing gloves where the same in design. Jinta sneered at Toshiro. "You're such a pipsqueak. I'll win this for sure."

The two danced back and forth and suddenly the scene switched to a western town and the two were getting ready to draw their guns and they pulled them out, only to suddenly switch to light sabers and finally back to the boxing ring where Toshiro punched Jinta out.

**M**

"Um... Orihime... that's not how it happened. And Toshiro doesn't have a crush on Yuzu."

"If he doesn't have a crush on Yuzu then why defend her?"

"Because he respects me and also has a crush on Karin and neither one of us was there so he stepped up. Jinta sure was pissed off about the whole thing."

"But there was no fighting?"

"No... there was no fighting beyond a verbal match."

**M**

Toshiro stood up from the seat at Urahara's table and headed back towards the storefront. His arms were behind his head as his body was for once relaxed. Clean up of the latest incident wasn't at all problematic. He stopped short when he saw the red headed member of the shop up at the front but shook his head thinking nothing of the situation. He made to move his foot forward, only to stop short when someone stepped through the door of the shop.

The small female stopped short upon seeing Toshiro standing there. "Toshiro-kun? It's been awhile since I've seen you."

" _Of all the people to run into. I'm glad Matsumoto isn't here as the two of them would talk about_ _that_ _of all things._ "

"Ah... Yuzu-chan..." Jinta spoke then. "How are you doing?"

Toshiro's head tilted to the side, looking at the boy and wondering why the other boy was acting strangely. The small female smiled at the boy. "I am doing quite well thank you."

"The usual order of sweets?" The red haired youth blurted the words out causing the white haired boy to look at him.

"Yes. I'm still surprised I can get such a good deal on candy here."

"Umm... yes... hold on." Jinta turned towards Toshiro and then walked right up to him, grabbing his arm and tugging him into the back area. "Could you just leave?"

"Why?" Two bright teal eyes narrowed.

"Because... as if I can talk to her in front of her!"

"Kurosaki is rather easy to talk to despite the fact she is annoying."

"Excuse me!" Jinta suddenly placed his face right up to Toshiro's. "Yuzu-chan is _not_ annoying! She's sweet, cute and the most amazing girl ever!"

"Wait..." The smaller boy frowned. "It sounds like you have a crush on her."

" _You really don't have room to talk._ "

" _Shut up Hyorinmaru._ "

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

Toshiro's frown deepened and he then found himself poking Jinta in the chest. "Now you see here..."

**M**

"So Toshiro got mad at Jinta and because he also has a crush on Yuzu-chan?" Orihime bubbled over.

"Um... no." Ichigo frowned. "Why would you think that Inoue? Particularly after I told you that Toshiro doesn't have a crush on her."

"Well... why else would he..." The female frowned.

"Could you let me finish the story. All right?"

**M**

"Now you see here. I am fully aware of the fact you have a crush on Kurosaki. Be very aware that if you try _anything_ on Kurosaki's younger sister you will wish you never were born."

"Excuse me?" Jinta got into Toshiro's face. "What do you think you can do about it? You're a lot smaller then me."

The white haired boy's mouth suddenly twitched. "Smaller? That may be but I am stronger then you. Don't forget the fact that I can freeze your butt to the floor and don't forget that I'm also stronger then you. I'm not necessarily the person that you have to worry about. Kurosaki likely wouldn't like to find out that you're messing with his little sister and Kurosaki wouldn't like the fact you are messing with her twin."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just called all three of them by their last name."

"Nice come back. Not."

Jinta's mouth twitched. "Now see here. You're just being all blustery because you actually think that you could win her over."

**M**

"Well... if Jinta insists that Toshiro has a crush on her then he certainly does." Orihime frowned.

"No... I'm telling you that Toshiro doesn't have a crush on Yuzu."

"Yes. But he's defending her from Jinta's advances."

"To be honest Jinta isn't exactly making advances at her as of yet. For one thing he struggles to speak to her. Second, he has to deal with me and Karin. And Toshiro."

"But seriously... why would Toshiro..."

"Just let me finish my story!"

**M**

"Say what?" Toshiro frowned at the boy. "Why would you assume that I have a crush on Yuzu? I'm simply saying that if Kurosaki or Kurosaki isn't here that you will have me to deal with. How hard is that to understand."

"But _why_ would I have to deal with you. That makes absolutely no sense at all."

"This is why I'm smarter then you. Most people actually would get what I'm saying." Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the boy and proceeded to move his finger to poke Jinta in the chest again. Yuzu peeked her head through the door causing him to stop what he was doing.

"Are you all right Toshiro?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I called Karin and let her know you were here. She says she'll be here in a couple of minutes. I'm going to go and select the candy that I want."

Jinta and Toshiro stopped short. The red haired youth snapped out of it first and poked Toshiro in the chest. "Exactly what do you mean about you dealing with me if I do anything to Yuzu-chan? Seriously. You have no business saying that you'll kick my ass if I do anything to her. The person I have to fear in that regard is..."

"Me?" The boy's turned to see that Karin was looking at them, their arms folded. "And Toshiro. What is this about you doing something to Jinta if he does anything to Yuzu? I can very well take care of her and so can Ichi-nii."

"I'm telling him that if the two of you aren't there he has to deal with me."

"You little... seriously..."

Yuzu popped her head into the back room. "Hey? Toshiro, are you going to be eating at our place or are you going to take Karin out on a date?"

Toshiro felt his cheeks flush up. "Wait... I've told you that we're not dating."

Jinta blinked a couple of times. "Wait... so are you telling me that you have a crush on Karin?" The boy burst into laughter.

**M**

"I think that you're pulling my leg." Orihime frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would Toshiro-kun have a crush on Karin-chan. I mean... I don't think they're really compatible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... um."

Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "I've seen the two interact with each other. They actually balance each other out quite well. I think Toshiro knows this as well, though he isn't quite ready to admit it. I think it's in part because he knows he's a Shinigami and she isn't. He's also getting used to the concept as well. I also trust him far more then I trust Jinta, so if he were to date either of my sisters I would be fine with it. Now... let me finish the story.

**M**

"Excuse me..." Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think that is so funny?"

"Her of all people? She's a tomboy for crying out loud." Jinta continued to laugh. "What?"

"This is why I say again that I'm smarter then you."

"I'm not sure what is going on." Yuzu looked from Karin, to Jinta to Toshiro hoping for an explanation.

"He... but..." Jinta frowned at Toshiro. "You have a crush on her."

"I never said that I did. Kurosaki is nice, smart and an amazing person."

"But..."

Karin let out a sigh. "Jinta... I suggest that you stop thinking about it as it is obviously making your brain hurt. Come on Toshiro."

**M**

"That's it?" Orihime frowned at him. "I mean..."

"What were you expecting?"

"You said that you had to deal with an incident with Toshiro and Jinta and yet you didn't have anything to do with that."

"Yes... well... I wasn't there at the time. There is a bit more to the story."

**M**

Toshiro walked behind Karin and Yuzu. Every so often he would look over his shoulder and look for the person who was following behind him. Something bothered him and he had the feeling exactly what was bothering him. A flash of red confirmed the matter and eventually they arrived at the house. The downstairs living area was empty. The boy looked up the stairs. "I'm going to go and see your brother."

He then headed up the stairs, only to hear the doorbell ring. The boy cursed under his breath and turned around to see Yuzu go and answer the door. "Ah! Jinta-kun! Do you wish to stay at dinner too?"

The white haired boy turned and headed up the stairs wishing that the red head hadn't taken the time to follow behind. He heard the stairs behind him creak and the next thing he knew he was in a headlock. "Exactly what is your problem?"

"We didn't finish our conversation."

The white haired boy frowned, thinking it over. "I thought it was very well finished."

"You made me look bad in front of Yuzu-chan!"

"You..." Toshiro watched as Jinta opened first the door to Karin and Yuzu's room and then the door to the bathroom on the other side of the hall.

"Here's what I want." The boy tipped the seat of the toilet up and began to push Toshiro inside.

"What are you..." The smaller boy suddenly gripped the edges of the toilet. "What are you doing!" He thought to himself. " _Great..._ "

" _You should just beat him up._ "

" _And kill him in the process? And considering the fact I don't understand his logic at all?"_

"Shush! I'm pissed off enough as it is with you!"

"Yes... but..." The words came out as bubbles as Toshiro felt his head dunked into the toilet. _"He stuck my head into..."_ Then came the sound of the toilet flushing and Toshiro's mind went blank. He did though hear Ichigo shouting and the sound of Jinta yelping. Someone pulled him out of the toilet and tried shaking him, trying to get him to snap out of it.

**M**

"Oh... poor Toshiro-kun. I didn't know Jinta-kun could be so mean."

"Well... Jinta didn't realize Toshiro would have such a bad reaction."

"You mean Toshiro-kun is allergic to the toilet."

"No... if he was allergic to the toilet he wouldn't be able to use it. No..."

**M**

Ichigo heard the sound of Toshiro yelling and then the sound of someone he never expected to be in the Kurosaki household. He stood up from his desk, setting his pencil down. Opening the door he saw the door to the bathroom open and let out a deep sigh. Walking over to the room he was greeted by the site of Jinta dunking Toshiro's head in the toilet and flushing the toilet.

The orange haired teen yanked on Jinta's shoulder before giving him a back fist into nose. He pulled Toshiro up and saw that the smaller boy's eye's had glazed over. "Of all! What are you doing here Jinta! No... seriously... just get out of the house."

Ichigo turned back to Toshiro, only to realize that the red head was still there. Tugging the small boy behind him, he headed down the stairs, his finger pocking into the boy's chest. Jinta tumbled down the stairs. Karin looked up while Yuzu remained busy in the kitchen. "Ichi-nii? What happened?"

"What happened? For some reason this idiot decided to stick Toshiro's head into the toilet!"

Karin let out a sigh. "Oh... you're still going on about that Jinta?"

"What do you mean! Your brother punched me in the nose!"

"You stuck Toshiro's head in the toilet. You rather deserved it."

"For someone who said he could best me he sure didn't!"

"That's what this is about and not that?" Karin shook her head.

Ichigo sighed. " _What_ is going on?"

Karin titled her head at Yuzu. "Toshiro told Jinta that he wasn't to do something."

"Oh..." The orange haired teen scratched his head. "There is a difference between defending oneself you know and defending another person. However... once Toshiro comes too you may very well get even more of what is coming to you."

The darker haired twin looked at her best friend. "Ichi-nii? Why _isn't_ Toshiro snapping out of it?"

"He's..." Ichigo let out a sigh. "Hey... could you watch him for a bit and punch him if he moves? And you know I mean two different hims there?"

"Sure... sure..."

The boy headed back up the stairs. He grabbed from his clothing a rather big shirt and then headed into the bathroom. He grabbed two towels and shampoo as well as soap. When he got down both Toshiro and Jinta hadn't moved. The orange haired teen grabbed the smaller boy and tugged him over to the sink in the kitchen. Pushing a stool over he lifted the boy up.

He then pulled off the boy's shirt and wrapped one of the towels around the boy's shoulders. He then turned on the sink water and let it warm up. He then tipped Toshiro's head over and let the warm hair wash over the boy's head. He turned to glare at Jinta. "You know... if Toshiro really wanted to he could easily kill you. The reason he didn't fight you back was because he knew he might seriously hurt you."

"That... well! What the hell is the wimp doing just staying like that."

"He's likely thinking about what a toilet is supposed to be used for." Ichigo poured some shampoo into his hand and then began to put it into the small boy's hair and then rinsed it. He repeated it two to three times and then washed the boy's face with the soap. Toshiro slowly began to move and the physically older male turned off the water and began to dry off the boy's hair.

Toshiro stood up, glaring at Jinta only to have a rather large shirt pulled over his head.

**M**

"Ah! So that is the incident you had to deal with?"

"I made it clear to Jinta that he isn't allowed around the place at all."

"I can't blame you."

"Well... he's also bee following Toshiro around."

"So he can do it again?"

"No... what he did made Yuzu mad at him as well as Karin. He also didn't know Toshiro would react the way he did. Toshiro on the other hand is finding the fact Jinta is following him quite creepy."


	22. 5.1.12 Thistle (Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro is captured and his freedom taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vengeance, strictness, independence

The small, white haired boy felt himself coming too. His chin rested against his chest. There was a burning sensation that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip and from his right knee down. A cough caused his teal eyes to open as he coughed up the blood. Toshiro's vision remained out of focus and his mind tried to put things together. " _I thought I defeated my opponent. Isn't the goal to kill us?_ "

His vision slightly blurred again as he took the floor in. This didn't stop him from noticing the cold whiteness as well as the uniform pattern that was broken by the bloody spittle on the floor. He coughed some more and more blood came up.

"Your majesty?"

This comment caused Toshiro to flinch before lifting his head slightly so he could see who was speaking. Cang Du stood to the left of a man with a dark beard, his arm missing and bloody at the right shoulder. " _I don't remember causing such an injury._ "

The blond to the right of the man with the dark haired beard spoke again. "What are we going to do with the boy?"

"Cang Du will see to his care." The man with the beard spoke.

Toshiro let out a breath and spoke. "I thought I was the victor?"

The man who had spoken prior to his majesty quickly drew his weapon and placed the tip at the boy's throat. "Watch your tongue child."

Toshiro looked away. "Shouldn't I be dead anyhow?"

His majesty as he was called pushed the blade away. "What is your name child?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Hence forth your name is Haschwalth Jushiro."

Toshiro watched as the man with the blond hair's mouth twisted up into a frown. He continued to look at his majesty and finally spoke again. "The child's body is broken."

"So... what... you're going to put me down like a dog?" The words came out of the boy's mouth without thinking.

Another strange look came from the blond haired man, this one of utter shock and disgust." Again his majesty spoke. ""Yet this child is still standing despite his injuries."

"No. I honestly know I wouldn't be able to stand as my right leg is too injured and I have not the stamina to force myself to stand with such injuries."

"It is a figure of speech. He means your will to live is high." The other who spoke to him spoke again.

"Not really."

The blond haired man frowned. "You need to learn your place child."

"It is all right. He'll eventually learn our rules and our laws. Let him be in ignorant bliss for now."

" _I'm sure that is meant to be an insult of some kind._ "

"In the mean time Cang Du and the boy are in need of healing."

Toshiro watched as the man left with the blond haired man left. His ears picked up on someones footsteps from behind. He felt his arms being unbound and instinctively he lurched forward in an attempt to escape. Someone grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't."

The familiarity of the voice caused him to turn his head. "Ishida..."

"Before you ask I know not much more then you and what I do know I have no permission to give you."

The white haired child looked away in annoyance. "Traitor. _He knows as well as I that the Quincy are in the wrong this time around._ "

"You are going to be taken to their medical ward."

"In other words I'm to be carried. How humiliating?"

"I over heard you when you spoke to his majesty. You can't walk on your own two legs with the injury you have."

"It's still humiliating." he boy felt himself lifted up by Uryu so he could stand on one leg. The task was awkward and the boy was a bit taken aback. He then found himself moving forward dispute the pain, his eyes to the ground. How long it took he did not know. Eventually they passed through a door frame and he found himself being set on a medical bed. Looking around he was the curtains around one bed pulled shut. A sudden screaming came from the other side of the curtains."

"Now, now Bambietta-chan. No need to throw a fit to this extreme. I've given you a heavy sedative as well as pain killer. Be a good girl now." A nurse came from around the corner.

At first she looked right at Toshiro. " _She's wondering why a shinigami is here._ "

She then looked at Cang Du, her mouth opening in disbelief. "You... the arm they brought in is yours? I'll work..."

Cang Du finally spoke, much to the small boy's annoyance. "Take care of the child first."

The woman turned towards the boy and then stepped over and removed the sweatband from around his forehead. "What is your name little one?"

Toshiro felt his hair fall down in his face, blocking his ability to see from his left eye. His right eye though saw the look of sudden surprise on her face, almost as if she had seen a ghost. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"No. Your name is Haschwalth Jushiro." Uryu quickly corrected him. There came a sudden sound from the other side of the curtain and the nurse went to calm the person in question. "I'm the only one here whose likely to call you Hitsugaya."

The white haired child looked away with irritation. He spoke again without realizing it. "You sshould take care of him first. He's your ally... I'm not." when he didn't receive a response he spoke again. "You should get his arm re0attached. The sooner you can, then the less repercussions. I should know."

"You should..." the look of recognition changed to horror.

"Look. I'll get him settled while you take care of settling him. This way... Hit... Hachwath-san is calm once you have taken care of your other patient."

Cang Du let out an audible curse while the nurse led him away. Uryu turned to Toshiro and pushed him down gently. "Hitsugaya-kun. I want to make something clear to you. Things are different here then it is with the shinigami."

"I don't understand why they're moving against us. We've been making positive changes."

"I think that is the problem really."

"I don't understand. What is wrong with making positive changes? We've had positive changes ever since Kurosaki came around."

Uryu's voice lowered to a whisper. "I think that's why. The Quincy... they're even father back then the shinigami were. It doesn't help either that some of the Quincy hold major grudges either." There came a pause. "Wait... you didn't think for a bit that the Quincy and shinigami could be friends?"

"You and Kurosaki are friends."

"Kurosaki and I aren't friends." There came silence before the blue haired teen spoke again. "Kurosaki and I are actually blood related. Our parents... his mother... my father... they are first cousins."

"Kurosaki is friends with the shinigami."

"Kurosaki is an anomaly."

"Where's Matsumoto?"

"I don't know."

The nurse came back then, stopping for a few seconds. "It's your turn little one."

"What about Matsumoto?"

"Who?"

"She's his fukutaicho." Uryu touched Toshiro's arm to calm him.

"I see. I did note that the boy is wearing a haori. That's a bit odd." The woman sat down next to the boy. "Bazz-B caused these injuries?"

"I wouldn't know." The blue haired Quincy frowned.

The nurse simply went to work removing the boy's clothing. There was quite a bit of pain when she removed the clothing near the burns, but he in turn didn't flinch. She then began to treat the burns, stopping after a few minutes. "Child... do you need a pain killer?"

Two bright teal eyes turned to look at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Are you not in pain?"

"Yes..."

"Then I can get you a pain killer?" The nurse noted the continued confusion on his face. "You don't think that you need to hold out letting us know you're in pain. You can yell, scream, cry..."

"It's not like him." Uryu folded his arms across his chest. "He's as far as I known him been very tolerate of pain."

"It's not normal though. I've known adults who can't handle this much pain. I'm going to go ahead and give him a pain killer." The woman stood up, turning her head to the place they saw her originally coming from. "No... you don't need any more pain killers little one." The woman slipped away and then came back, slipping some kind of powder between the boy's teeth, causing him to drift off.

When Toshiro came too he was fully bandaged and he found himself sitting up despite the pain. Setting his feet onto the ground he looked around in time to see Cang Du sitting in his bed looking at him. He then turned his head to the curtains were the nurse had come from. He stood up, pausing to look at Cang Du again.

Letting out a sigh he sat back down, surprised to see the man suddenly stand up and walk over to sit on the stool next to him. "Let me make something clear too you."

"I don't care to hear what you have to say."

"You will hear what I have to say to you."

Toshiro turned his head to look at the man, his eyes narrowed in disgust. "I have no reason to hear what you have to say!"

"You don't have the freedom to not hear what I have to say. You are to obey his majesties orders. You are also to receive your treatment before I ever receive mine ever again. Do you understand?"

"Why didn't you argue the point before?"

" _He_ ordered otherwise. Nobody has freedom here, not even him though." For some reason Toshiro understood what the man meant.


	23. 5.1.13 Snowdrop (Ukitake, Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukitake watches over a younger captain as he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope

Ukitake wished that a soft rain would fall outside, thus making both the exterior and interior cooler then what it actually was. The small figure lay there breathing carefully, every so often coughing as he slept. The man leaned forward to wipe the spittle away from the boy's mouth. Leaning back again he closed his eyes.

"It's a pain seeing someone so young lying there like that, isn't it?"

The white haired man's mouth twisted up into a frown and his eyes opened to look at Kyoraku who was standing in the doorway. "He shouldn't be lying here?"

"What would you want from me? To tell him he is banned from battle and to pack him off home?" The other man let out a sigh. "You know as well that it isn't as simple as that. They would have targeted him whether we removed him from duty or not. He is a captain after all and we can't ignore that."

Ukitake frowned before standing up. He waved his hand in a manner that told Kyoraku that he wished to speak with him outside. The two captains slipped out of the room. "You aren't incorrect in saying that the boy wouldn't be targeted. He's a prime target to be taken out, as he does represent our future. To take him out would strike a major blow. Actually... doing this much is a major moral blow, don't you think?"

"Yes... it is a good thing you found him and began to treat him when you did. I've never myself seen him this injured." Kyoraku folded his arms before turning his head to another room. "Nanao... she asked how he was doing as did Matsumoto Rangiku. I don't have the heart to tell them how badly off he is."

"How badly off he is?" Ukitake shook his head. "Yes... his injuries are bad, but he actually fought with them and beat that person."

"It was luck you know Jushiro."

"Luck... may..." The man paused, raising his hand upon hearing a noise from Toshiro's room. Going back into the room he saw that the boy had opened his mind. "Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Matsumoto..."

"She's fine. She came too a lot sooner then you did. Her injuries are nowhere near as bad as yours are." The man went and sat next to the boy. The child tried to sit up, only to find himself pushed down by the man. "No... rest now. You have a lot of recovery to do."

"What about the other captains who were fighting."

"Soifon... she's in a bad state. Komamura... we haven't seen sight of him since his battle, nor of his fukutaicho. Momo-chan is attending to her taicho's needs. He's also awake. The only one with worse injuries then you is Soifon." Ukitake reached into his sleeve and pulled out a bag of candy. "As usual, I have something for you."

The boy's eye's brightened at first and a smile spread across his face. He then frowned. "I can't eat it."

Ukitake frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can eat anything right now, because..." The boy began to cough, causing the older white haired taicho to frown.

"I forgot. You have the injury to your lung."

"I know how you feel I guess." Toshiro tried sitting up again, his body shaking only to be pushed down again.

"Don't push yourself."

"I want to see Matsumoto. I have to see her."

"Now, now..." Kyoraku let out a deep sigh.

"Why can't I see her? I have to know she's all right."

Ukitake frowned. "Hitsugyaya Taicho... no... Shiro-chan... what is with this need to see her?"

The boy frowned, his hands suddenly gripping the sheets tightly. "I was lying there when he bought her in front of me. I have to see that she's all right."

The thirteenth division taicho looked at this old friend and Kyoraku let out a deep sigh. "I'll go and get her. Though I don't like this."

There came a short silence and Toshiro spoke, frowning at Ukitake and trying to sit up again. "Why doesn't he like this?"

"You're pretty stubborn. You're also pretty badly injured and we didn't wish for Matsumoto or Ise to see you like this."

"It's that bad?"

"Don't you feel that much in pain?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but I do feel in pain. It's a burning sensation through my lung as well as from my hip to shoulder. My leg feels burned as well."

Ukitake reached a hand out to ruffle the boy's head. "I wish you would care more about your own health then you do."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You saying that you're fine is like me saying I'm fine when I have one of my attacks. You're not fine."

A sound from the doorway caused both white haired males to turn their head to the doorway. A woman stood there. Normally she would have been the first person to have rushed forward but the child started to push the sheets away, a smile spreading across his face. "Matsumoto!'

"Taicho... what..."

The boy's feet swung to the ground despite the fact one of them being heavily bandaged. The child made to set them on the ground only to have Rangiku rush forward, wrapping her arms around him. His small arms wrapped around her in a hug. "You're all right. You're all right. I'm so glad that you're all right."

"Taicho..." The woman swung the child back around and proceeded to tuck him into bed. "You need to be resting."

Toshiro looked at her with bright teal eyes. "Matsumoto... what ever is the matter? You look fine despite the fact when I last saw you..."

There came then a pause between the two. Rangiku quickly brushed some hair out of the boy's face. "I'm fine. I'm very fine thank you. You however... you're obviously not fine at all."

"No, I am fine. I feel..." The boy paused. "I don't look fine, do I?"

"Taicho... you never look fine after a battle. You're always injured. Look, why don't I go..."

"Don't go!" A small hand reached out to grab the woman's sleeve.

Ukitake sighed. "I think they said something to your small taicho, or did something in relation to you that has made him agitated. Stay with him. Any one of us can get what either one of you need. Just... don't move."

The man then stepped out with Kyoraku. "They've broken him mentally, haven't they?"

"I think so... though I am not sure how they managed to do it considering he is as stubborn as he is."

"Something to do with Ran-chan I guess.


	24. 6.1.1 Lily of the Valley II (Toshiro, Rangiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Rangiku's taicho is mussing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a sequel to number fifteen.

Rangiku had a feeling. She was sitting at the desk waiting for her small taicho to get back when her head darted up. Something felt wrong, but she quickly brushed it off and went back to filing her nails. After a bit of time she stood up and headed to the kitchen and prepared a nice rice porridge and a mint tea and headed back to the offices.

Setting the items down on the desk she found herself letting out a sigh before dishing some of the porridge out into a container in order to keep it warm. She carefully set it on the desk along with the tea, hoping he would get back at least before the tea became cold. Taking her own portion she headed off to bed, her energy for some reason strangely drained.

The next morning when she came into the office she found the dishes still there where she had placed them. Letting out a sigh she picked them up and carried the trey into the kitchen. She then came back and sat on the couch. " _He should have been back by now. I mean..._ "

" _You know as well as I that he's been sneaking off of late to visit Kurosaki Ichigo's sister. He may very well be a few days._ "

" _I was fine with him spending time with her, I honestly was. I mean, I like the idea that my small taicho has grown up to the point he is liking girls. But... I don't like the fact he is taking off just like our previous taicho. It... it honestly bothers me. I guess I'm just thinking that we're having a similar situation as before. I feel like I am losing him, that dear, dear child._ "

" _Just give it a few days._ "

It was a few days later that she received word from the first division taicho that she was to go looking for her small taicho in the world of the living as he hadn't been seen for a few days and the last person to see him had been Mayuri. Letting out a sigh she headed for the living world and felt for the child's spiritual pressure, but felt nothing.

" _Where to begin looking for that boy? I mean... taicho can very well take care of himself._ "

" _So could your previous taicho._ "

Letting out a sigh of frustration Rangiku brushed away her zampaktuo from the back of her mind and preceded to go around town looking for the boy. There seemed to be no trace of her and she finally resulted in heading over to Orihime's. She knocked on the girl and the smaller busty female smiled at her with a big grin. "Rangiku! It is so nice to see you again!"

The woman made herself welcome and sat on the ground. The other female finally asked the question. "So what are you doing here Rangiku?"

"I'm looking for my small taicho. I'm worried about him."

"Toshiro-kun? Isn't he at Kurosaki's place."

"Why would he be there?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because Ichigo can't see him anymore. That boy may miss him, but seeing him actually is far more painful then waiting."

"But Toshiro-kun is at Kurosaki's place. I know because I saw him eating popsicles with Kurosaki's sisters just today. He then went into the house."

"I see." Rangiku frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "You know... I'll be back if I still need a place to stay the night. There is something I need to check out."

The woman then headed over to the Kurosaki household. She headed up to the window for Kurosaki's room and peeked in. The window was open and she could see her small taicho sitting on the bed with a cool cloth on his forehead. The boy sensed her and looked in her direction but when he did she knew full well that the boy couldn't see her anymore.

Rangiku swallowed then but choose to remain there. Ichigo finally set down his pencil. "Toshiro... you should be getting to bed."

"Yeah..." The boy didn't respond and instead continued looking at the woman.

Ichigo finally stood up and pulled back the covers, carefully tucking the boy into the bedding and pulled the thin sheet up to the boy's chin. He then went back to his desk and turned down the desk lamp so the child could sleep. Toshiro didn't go to sleep at first but simply looked right where Rangiku was. Letting out a sigh the woman headed back to Orihime's apartment.

"He was there like I said he was, right?"

"Yes... he was."

"Rangiku... is something the matter?"

"Taicho... my little taicho has lost his powers. I'm going to have to report that to Soul Society." Rangiku held up her phone, ready to push numbers. "Perhaps I should give it awhile. Of course, I have the feeling that he sensed that I was there and he expects me to do what I am supposed to do and that is report in. Still..."

The woman clutched the phone to her chest. Orihime frowned. "What would happen to Toshiro-kun?"

"I don't know." The woman's eye's widened. "Hold on." She quickly dialed a particular number and a coughing voice could be heard on the other hand. "Ukitake Taicho!"

" _Rangiku! Have you managed to find your small taicho? You'll need to bring him back if you have so that the head taicho can have a word with him._ "

"About that... the reason taicho didn't come back is because he's lost his powers." Silence came on the other end. "Ukitake Taicho?"

" _No, no. I just need to think for a bit._ " The man then spoke. " _Where is he right now?_ "

"He's with the substitute shinigami."

" _I see. So he has a place to stay. I'll speak with the head taicho._ "

"But won't there need to be an investigation into why he lost his powers?"

" _There is that. I'll handle it Rangiku, though you may want to see him to let him know that you know he is all right as well as... you're going to want to say good-bye you know._ "

"Can you give me a couple of days or more?"

There came silence and then Ukitake spoke again. " _No. Parting with that child will be hard enough for you as it is. Don't prolong it._ "

Rangiku let out a sigh. The next morning she headed to Ukitake's place and got a gigai. The man raised his eyebrows. "I take it that you figured out about your small taicho?"

"Yes... what do you know about it?"

"He was keeping Karin-chan safe and ended up in a mess of things. There are still traces of his spiritual pressure there and he can still sense things which means his powers aren't completely lost but as far as he's considered they are as good as gone."

"Thanks for telling me." Rangiku headed over to the Kurosaki place and at first hesitated at knocking on the door. Taking a deep breath she finally knocked. The door was open by a small female. "Hi. Is Toshiro here?"

"Toshiro-kun? He's up in Ichi-nii's room. He's not doing very well in this heat." The girl paused, a frown spreading across her face. "How do you know him?"

A head of dark hair peeked around the one girl. "Rangiku-san?" The small female let out a sigh. "It's all right Yuzu. This is Toshiro's relative whose placed him in our care for now. She's come to see how he is doing."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you." Yuzu smiled, but then frowned again. "Are you his mother? You look like you could be his mother, except for the fact your coloring is different."

Rangiku's eyebrows raised up and Karin grabbed her wrist. "That is none of your business Yuzu."

"How is he honestly doing Karin?"

"He's already missing Hyorinmaru and we've caught him talking out loud to himself, so he is avoiding my sister."

"What about your father?" Rangiku watched as the girl paused for a few minutes, frowning.

"I'm going to say my father is a goofball so him finding out stuff isn't really that big of a deal." The girl let go of the woman's wrist and the busty female headed up the stairs. She knocked on the door and it opened up.

Ichigo saw her and instead of saying something simply went back to the desk. She came into the room and opened her mouth to say something. "In case you're wondering I'm fine with the situation. I mean with you guys not showing up around here. Toshiro already explained it."

"Rangiku..." The woman saw the boy sit up. The child blinked a couple of times, the cold rag dropping off his forehead. "I figured things wouldn't remain calm for long."

Letting out a sigh the woman walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the boy into a hug. She found that the boy didn't struggle for once and her hand rubbed the back of his head. "I've been so worried about you, you know. Couldn't you have sent a message through Urahara?"

"I hadn't thought of that. I'm fine though Rangiku."

"Because Ichigo is taking care of you?"

"No... taicho's taking care of me. He..." The boy stopped short. Realization hit the woman and she pulled him closer.

"Don't worry. I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that. I can leave that out of the report. You just worry about getting better."

"Matsumoto... I'm not going to be getting better anymore then Kurosaki is. Well... maybe. Taicho's powers are back."

"You're such a good boy."

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro pulled away. "Don't call me that."

"All right. It may be a long time until I get to see you again, so please... let me enjoy this."


	25. 7.1.1 Harutoki Ide (Harutoki Ide, Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de sees a small, white haired boy looking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a story with Ide Harutoki in it.

Ide was a rather plain looking young man with plain looking dark hair. He didn't seem like someone that would have anything exciting happen to him, but he in fact did once find himself in ownership of a cursed cockatiel. He also had a really big friend that was really strong and a bit odd. But he himself wasn't odd at all.

Letting out a deep breath he found himself leaving Gitano to head home, thinking nothing of anything. He walked along the shop alley way. He stopped suddenly and turned his head to see a rather small boy looking up at one of the signs. The boy was simply standing there, his hands at his side. Letting out a sigh he found himself walking over to the boy.

"Are you lost?" Ide grabbed the boy's shoulder, causing the child to nearly jump out of his skin. The boy had white hair, something he hadn't taken stock of as he had noted that the child was simply staring. The boy's eyes were glazed over and he had a lump on his forehead. "Hey... do you have any place to go."

The boy remained silent. Letting out a sigh he found himself guiding the boy away. "So... shall we find a police officer. Or shall I take you home?" The boy paused, then blinked a couple of times. "You know what. I'll take you home. The officer may very well think I did this too you. I can get you a nice ice pack for that head of yours."

"I'm fine."

Ide paused for a few minutes. "But you have a bruise on your forehead."

"I was waiting for someone."

"You also have a rather large lump on your head."

"That's because..." The boy paused, his hand reaching up to touch his forehead. "Someone crashed into me. This guy with blond hair and a gotee."

Ide felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "That would have been Gitano. Wait? What is a kid your age doing by yourself?"

"I'm not a kid. I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind."

"Where is home? I can make sure you get home." The boy paused as the boy looked him right in the eye, glaring at him. "Well..."

"I was trying to get you to go away. I thought I told you I was waiting for someone."

"I'm having a hard time believing you when you are being so vague." Ide continued to push the boy away.

"I'm getting farther and farther away from where I need to be. So if you don't mind."

"You need to have ice on your forehead." The boy paused. "You know... perhaps I should take you to see the shop row's police officer. It is closer to my place then my apartment and..."

"Your apartment. I would rather not involve the police."

"It wouldn't happen to be because you are a run away."

"... no."

"You're a strange child."

"I am not a child."

There came silence for most of the walk. However, every so often the boy would pipe up saying that he really needed to meet someone there. They finally arrived at the apartment and he unlocked the door. He pushed the boy in and headed over to the fridge and pulled out the ice. Turning around he saw the boy heading back out the door and grabbed the back of his clothing. "No. You need to put ice on that. Sit now."

The boy plopped onto the ground and Ide shut the door, before heading to the fridge again and making up an ice bundle. He then plopped it onto the boy's forehead. "You know... someone is going to be looking for me. They were expecting me to be there."

"Um... yes. Do you have a phone number."

"No... yes... no. I don't know."

"Why don't I get you some pillows to prop yourself up with as well as something to eat."

"You don't have to." The boy simply sat there. "I really should be going."

"Yes... as soon as we get the swelling down. But maybe not then."

The boy let out a sigh but remained where he was told. The young man came back and placed some pillows behind him. He then went to the fridge, frowning as he did. "I don't have much. I mean..."

"Can I have some water?"

"Um... sure. That is a simple request. You don't want a soda? That's what I have. Seems as if I forgot that I needed to go shopping."

"Do you have any... mmm... just surprise me. Two sodas?"

"Um... sure?" The boy came over and handed him the colas and watched as the boy placed one on his forehead and opened the other, setting the ice down at the base of his neck. "That's... a rather odd behavior."

"I guess. My head hurts. I should have stayed there waiting for her."

"Who..." A knock came at the door.

"Her. She found me and she's going to be mad that I wandered off. But I haven't wandered off. I was trying to be quite good."

"Uh huh." Ide went to the door and found a rather busty female there.

"I don't know how he came to be here, but is there a little boy here with white hair and..."

"I'm not a little boy Matsumoto."

"Tai... Toshiro! Don't you go wandering off like that on me."

"I didn't."

"Sorry. I saw him with that bruise on his forehead and couldn't leave him alone despite the fact he said he was waiting for someone. That wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

"Yes. It was me actually. I was really worried sick when I couldn't see where he got off too. He likes to wander much like... well, never mind on that." The woman went over to the boy and knelt down.

"You know... I know that you probably have the job that you have and all, but you shouldn't leave your kid outside such an establishment."

"What do you think you're talking about?"

"What is he talking about Matsumoto, because I honestly don't have a clue?"

The female blinked a couple of times. "Don't you worry about that! I wouldn't _dare_ work for that kind of place and if I had realized I asked you to wait there of all places I would have asked you to wait else where. Why it was near a toy shop I do not know."

"Why would you be going to a toy shop Matsumoto?"

"Why..." The woman blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Now don't you worry about that. Thank you for finding him. We'll be on our way now."

Ide watched as the door closed and then went to his fridge which was now minus two sodas.


	26. 8.1.1 - Value (Toshiro, Granny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generate a word list and write a one-shot for each word. (25/178+7)Here is my list. (value, gamble, brass, candle, gang, composer, coat, rumor)

The small boy stared from where he was sitting on he wooden porch of his granny's porch. The old woman was napping inside and he should have been as well, relaxing from his duties as a shinigami. Instead he had chosen to sit outside watching nature. It was honestly a relaxing thing to do so it honestly wasn't a bad thing.

The sound of children... other children who had normal lives... came to his ears. Letting out a sigh he found himself raising a leg to go back inside, his knee bent so that his summer wear opened so that a breeze could come in. A ball came rolling then up to his one foot that was still on the ground and he could hear the children coming over.

"Can you..."

Toshiro turned his head to see a new girl who didn't know _who_ he was looking at him. Another boy clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't!"

Letting out a sigh and looking away he set his foot on the ground and then kicked the ball to the smaller children. Watching as they took off he noted the fact that every single one of them were younger then him and none of the ones around his age were there anymore. Standing up he went into the room and flopped down onto the ground near his grandmother's futon.

"Were those children child? They didn't invite you to play with them again?"

"No... well... this group seems to be younger then me. I missed quite a lot, didn't I."

"Yes... you did."

Toshiro sighed. " _I said that out loud. I really don't wish to make things hard for her._ " He stood up then, dusting himself off. "I'm going for a walk." He then stopped short. "While it is true that I missed out on being a kid I actually have friends now and I am spending time with people. I am also enjoying myself."

"It doesn't change the fact that you don't feel that the village has ever valued you and that is something you still want."

"No... it doesn't change that fact." The boy stood up and stepped back out of the house, his blade swung over his back.

He folded his arms around his chest and began to walk, enjoying the cool breeze that blew through the village. A few people stared at him as if they wished he was gone, or never even existed in the first place. He stopped short when he heard the sound of the children again and turned his head to see them kicking the ball about.

For some reason he found himself drawn to them and he found himself kneeling down to watch as they played with the ball. The same child who had tried asking him to kick the ball back before looked up. "Hey! Do you want to play!"

"Not him." The other child tried hiding behind the one child while a few of the others glared at Toshiro.

Toshiro took a deep breath. "No. I'm actually enjoying sitting here and watching all of you play there."

It was then that the children took off with their ball in a different direction. Taking a deep breath he stood up and walked in another direction. It was then that he sensed a hollow and his entire body flinched. He spun on his feet, the gravel moving under his feet. He then hurried to where he knew the hollow would be in time to see that it was preparing to attack the children.

Letting out a deep sigh he hurried forward and pulled out his blade in time to prevent the Hollow from crashing down it's blade onto the children. He narrowed his eyes at the beast, his lips pushing together in anger. "I need all of you to back away so I can fight this thing."

The children scattered then, the fear that had caused them to freeze in place replaced with the instinct to flee. He could hear the sounds of some of the village members coming, meaning that they knew full well that a Hollow had appeared near where the children had been playing. " _I'd better finish this off quickly so that I can disappear._ "

He felt a sudden piercing feeling and realized that when the Hollow had attacked the children that it had also hit him, one of the blades having gotten through, cutting his side and part of his arm. Letting out a sigh he found himself calling out his zampaktuo's name. He then swung the blade, killing the Hollow. He heard the voices and choose to hurry away.

He arrived at his grandmother's place and let out a sigh of frustration. " _I can't let her see me like this._ "

Wiping his blade on the grass outside he thought carefully about how he would go about bandaging his injury. Peeking in he saw that the old woman was fast asleep. Standing up with a hand clapped over his small wound he headed in and grabbed his pack, pulling it back outside. He then pulled the bandages from in the pack and carefully pulled back his robes so that he could bandage his side.

He was almost finished when he heard some of the villagers coming his way. This caused him to stop short, one end of the long bandage still in his mouth as he bandaged his arm. His eyes widened and he looked away trying to find a way to dart away. "You!"

"Look..."

"You saved those lives of those children, didn't you?" The same person spoke.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Bothered? Don't you understand that if you weren't there that they would be dead?"

It was then that he heard stirring from inside the house and his grandmother calling his name. "My granny is waking up. I need to see her and I don't wish to worry her."

"Because you're injured."

It was then that Toshiro's body contorted in panic. He stopped short when he heard his granny's voice. "Toshiro. What is this about you being injured."

"He rescued some of the other children in the village from Hollows. We saw the blood and followed it here. He..." The person stopped short. "You're hurt pretty bad."

The white haired boy looked at his injuries. "No... this really is nothing."

"Nothing." A female spoke up. "I need to get some water boiling and get those injuries sterilized! Those aren't minor injuries."

"I'll be fine." Toshiro found himself ignored and then found himself hugging the door frame. He looked away, unable to look any of them in the eye. One of the men however touched his shoulder and lifted him up, helping him into the house. "Honestly... I'm fine." He then turned his head, realizing that the third person had his blade. "No! Don't..."

The man handed him the blade, frowning as he did. "It is just a blade."

"Hyorinmaru isn't just a blade."

The second man, the one who had done most of the talking looked up. "No... that isn't just a blade. That blade is almost as big as yourself and yet you're able to wield it. Where did you get your training from?"

"I..."

"Toshiro..." His granny spoke up, a worried sound in her voice.

"I trained as a shinigami."

"A shinigami. Aren't you too young?" The man frowned. The woman dug around looking for clean bandages, then let out a gasp. "What ever is it?"

"He isn't just trained as a shinigami. He's... but this is the same number as Captain Shiba."

Toshiro clapped hands over his ears. "Don't! Don't mention that name!" He found his hands pulled away from his ears and the man looking in his face. The whole amicable nature that for once had been there was gone.

"Why is your captain's haori the number of the head of the Shiba clan?"

"I don't care what anyone says! He isn't dead and one day he _will_ come back." Toshiro tried then to pull away, only to find himself pushed to the ground.

"Now. Quiet you."

Toshiro's eyes snapped shut and he at first thought they would do something cruel in front of his grandmother. What he felt though was the bandages being removed and his injuries being handled in the correct manner. They then pulled out a second futon and helped him into it. Something was placed into his mouth and for awhile he dozed off.

Eventually he opened his eyes and saw that the three were around him. The woman was the one who spoke to him. "How come you didn't tell anyone in the village that you were a captain little one? To achieve such rank is no small feat."

"He's not going to answer us. I don't exactly blame him for not speaking to any of us from the village as we all haven't treated him well in the past. That won't happen again."

Toshiro turned over onto his side. "Because I'm a captain..."

"No... because you saved the lives of..." There came a sound. "Well... they're here. I think they wish to see you."

The boy sat up and looked at the children while his granny watched. Taking a deep breath he spoke the only words he could think of. "I won't hurt you."

The one child... the new one approached us first. "Are you related to Ukitake Taicho?"

"No... though I think he would like that, but don't tell him that I said that." The boy couldn't believe how easy the words came out. He tried looking up at the adults but found his eyes darting back to the ground. Speaking with the children though came easily and he found he quite enjoyed it for some strange reason.


	27. 8.1.2 Gamble (Toshiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has a belief that can't be true, but he finally decides to take the necessary gamble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generate a word list and write a one-shot for each word. (26/249+)Here is my list. (value, gamble, brass, candle, gang, composer, coat, rumor)

The small taicho leaned against the wall, his arms behind his back as he took a deep breath. His throat swallowed, causing his Addam's apple to bob. His right leg was bandaged up and it hurt to walk on, but the need to come and see his fukutaicho wouldn't go away. No sound came from the room they had set up as a makeshift healing area and other shinigami moved back and forth through the tight halls.

" _You should be in bed resting._ "

" _No one has mentioned the fact so I am fine._ "

"Shiro-chan!"

The boy's head darted up. "Ukitake Taicho."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

" _I told you_."

Toshiro swallowed again and looked at the ground. " _I want to be near her, but wouldn't it be wrong as a captain to admit it? Plus... I'm worried to go in and see how she's doing._ "

"You came to visit Matsumoto?"

"I..." The boy continued to look at the ground. " _Why am I so upset about this?_ "

" _How would you describe your and your fukutaicho's relationship._ "

" _Of a mother and child. But she can't possibly be my real mother._ "

"Shiro-chan?"

" _Why is that?_ "

" _Because I died on a plain of ice._ "

" _Really?_ "

"Shiro-chan..."

" _Yes... I mean..._ " There came a pause and the boy continued. "I guess it is possible that I didn't die on a plain of ice."

"What is this about not dying on a plain of ice?"

Two bright teal eyes looked up at the man, his lips pushing together. "It's complicated."

"Why don't you and I go and borrow Kyoraku's office. You wouldn't mind him overhearing our conversation. And his old fukutaicho if she happens to be there."

Toshiro's head darted towards the room Matsumoto was in. "What about..."

Ukitake heard him pause. "She'll be here when you get back."

"You don't know that. Her injuries were no where near as bad as mine, but she's still lying there, not waking up. She may never wake up."

"All the more reason for us to step away and talk about how you're feeling. I'll help you to Kyoraku's office."

Toshiro relented and took the man's arm, leaning on him so that he could hobble to the room they had set up so that Kyoraku could hand out orders. The fukutaicho who had been Yamamoto's former third seat looked up, frowning as he did so. "Do I need to step out so that you can speak to Hitsugaya Taicho privetly?"

"That would be appreciated." Ukitake helped the boy over to one of the chairs.

Kyoraku looked up, an eyebrow going up. "You should be resting young one."

"He's been hanging out around the room we prepared for Matsumoto and needs to talk to someone about how he is feeling."

"I am feeling fine. By that I mean my body does hurt, but I can get around." The boy piped up.

"I mean we're here to talk about your emotional feelings." The older white haired male shook his head at the child.

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "Oh. Well, if that is the case I will admit that my emotional feelings are not doing well. There are some things." The boy stopped speaking, his mouth twisting up into a frown. "Actually... there is something that bothers me, particularly if... particularly if Matsumoto passes. I don't know though if my issue has to do with... well, me just being upset with the fact she isn't waking up."

Nanao looked up. "What exactly is bothering you?"

"As I was telling Ukitake, I was thinking about how I may not have died on a plain of ice like I thought."

The female walked over to a tea pot and poured the boy a cup of tea. "I am not following."

"Well... when ever people ask where I came from... why everyone wants to know, I honestly don't know... I tell them I died on a plain of ice. That's how I remembered dying, or at least I thought it was a memory of dying. There is a problem with this assumption."

"Your inner world is a plain of ice." Ukitake smiled at the boy.

"Yes. I've been thinking of late... despite the fact I honestly don't understand why other people want to know... about where I came from. I for some reason want to know who my parents are. Why?"

Nanao blinked a couple of times. "That is because everyone wants to know where they came from. Those who don't know who their parents are want to know who they are."

"Well... that may be true... but I'm doing this thing I believe they call projection... but I can't help but think that she... Matsumoto is my mother."

The woman sighed. "She wouldn't mind I think you treating her as your mother figure as she is very fond of you. Also, isn't that the way your relationship is."

"That's not what I meant. I actually think... no feel... that she is my real biological mother. But that can't be. Matsumoto hasn't had any kids, not to mention the only likely candidate for being my father hates my guts. I'm quite sure all of you know who I'm talking about. He tried to kill me once."

Nanao took a deep breath, folding her arms in her lap. "No, it isn't possible for you to be her child. Still..." There came some silence. "I think you should tell her. She might... she might wake up. Telling her you care enough about her to wish that she was your real mother... it might give her a reason to fight. So please... tell her."

Toshiro looked at Ukitake and then Kyoraku and then looked back at the thirteenth division captain. "Should I?"

"I think so." The older white haired taicho reached out for his arm. "I'll help you back to her room."

Again the boy leaned against the man and when they arrived at the room he was helped into the chair. He places his hands into his lap and frowned. After a few minutes he spoke. "I want you to wake up Matsumoto. I don't want to lose you. You're too much like a mother to me. It's to the point I believe that I may actually be your biological child. I know I've said that I've died on a plain of ice. But I know you can't possibly be my mother because you never had any kids."

"Hitsugaya Taicho?"

The boy's head shot up, seeing Isane in the door. "I..."

"You should be resting. That's the first thing I have to say to you."

"It's my fault." Ukitake spoke up. "Shiro-chan was agitated about Ran-chan, so I brought him here thinking he would be able to rest easier if he saw her."

Isane frowned. "Also... what is this about Matsumoto not ever having any kids? Why would you bring that up?"

Toshiro looked away. "I say it because it is impossible for her to be my real biological mother if she has never had any children."

The tall female frowned. "Hitsugaya... she..." There came a pause as Isane thought carefully about her words. "Is there a reason you would think that you might be her child if she did in fact have children?"

"I was just thinking about the fact I honestly think that I was born in soul society. Matsumoto being my mother feels right, but it can't be."

Ukitake noticed Isane's face twisting up. "Is something the matter?"

"It's just... there is patient confidentiality. But..." Isane took a deep breath. "I think this is a time to break the silence here, particularly since we don't know if she is going to make it. It's only fair to be honest to Hitsugaya Taicho about this. It's actually not true that she had no children. She doesn't ever bring it up because she doesn't have any memory of having any children, but because Unohana and I take care of her check ups we did find out she did have children."

Toshiro looked away, swallowing. "You said this is private and that you wouldn't normally tell people this kind of thing."

"Rangiku... she told us that she thought you could be the child that she had, but she had doubts because you kept saying you died on a plain of ice and came to Soul Society."

The boy's hand clutched his pant legs, frowning as he did so. "But... Ichimaru..." The child took a deep breath. "Ichimaru hates me. He tried to kill me. So it's not..."

Isane's eyes widened. "Look... maybe he just didn't know you were his child."

The boy looked at the ground. "Please. Can I stay with her? I don't want to leave her. I don't want her to go."

"Yeah... I'll go and get a blanket. You know... she may wake up."

"She also might not." The boy suddenly felt Ukitake pushing the chair nearer the bed and the chair legs scraped across the ground.

"Stay with her and rest."

Toshiro nodded his head. Eventually a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and his head darted down. He was woken up by a soft hand touching his cheek. Opening his bright teal eyes, he saw that Rangiku was looking at him. "Matsumoto... you're awake."

"I'm sorry to worry you taicho." There came a frown. "Or should I be referring to you by your first name, all things considered?"

The boy blinked a couple of times. "You heard? I thought you couldn't hear?"

"Your voice... it brought me back. I couldn't help but hear you say what you did. I kind of was hanging back because I was worried about... well, it's been eating away at me that you are my little one and I've been having dreams about once holding you and... well, there are other things."

Toshiro frowned. "You love me, don't you Matsumoto?"

"Of course."

"And he doesn't."

"We can't know that for sure."

"He tried to kill me."

"He was playing double spy. If he showed you any favoritism."

"Matsumoto... I have problems buying that."

"Well..." Rangiku's mouth closed as she thought for a bit. "Taicho... do you remember how your granny didn't remember who I was?"

"Don't you mean that she didn't know who you were?"

"Wouldn't she have remembered me if I had been the one to place you in her care? That means Gin cared enough about you to place you into a safe place for what ever stupid reason he felt the need to."

"I'll need to think about that. Just... don't you dare die on me ever Matsumoto unless it is old age or illness."

"The same goes for you."


	28. 8.1.3 Brass (Toshiro, Bambietta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A box of things leads to answers for both Toshiro and Bambietta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generate a word list and write a one-shot for each word. (26/250+)Here is my list. (value, gamble, brass, candle, gang, composer, coat, rumor)

They had to go through Gin's tings. The man was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. Going through the box the third division brought over made it seem even more real that he was gone. Thus the box first sat on Rangiku's desk, then Toshiro's, moving to the coffee table and finally it ended up shoved into a closet somewhere where they couldn't see it and could pretend that he was going to come back, or that he never even existed.

Then came the war. The box became "lost" like many other things until Juhabach was killed. Things slowly came back and the Quincy that were left seemed to melt away just like their world did, though a few still noticed them around Soul Society trying to get on with their lives. One small taicho became occupied with the fact his fukutaicho hadn't woken yet from her injuries, thus he didn't notice when one of the Quincy entered his office.

"Excuse me... but are you ever going to notice whether I'm here?"

Toshiro looked up, taking in the purple head of hair. "You're the Quincy that claims not that _his_ blood flows through you, but that you're actually blood related to _him_."

The girl looked around the room in annoyance. "You're the shinigami who had his ass handed to him by Bazz-B."

"I'm taking it you and I are not going to be on the best of terms, are we?"

"You're the one who started t by bringing up who I'm blood related to. It doesn't matter though whether or not we're blood related. We were never close. The man never touched me beyond petting me on the head with a gloved hand. As far as he was concerned I was some kind of pet."

Toshiro looked at her, frowning as he did so. "From what I've heard from what other shinigami have overheard, the other Quincy have said you always received preferential treatment from him."

Are you implying that the man had a heart when it came to me, just because I was blood related to him? He didn't care that he killed his own wife with his own powers, just so he could have an heir. Then he goes and tosses his own heir aside for the half-breed."

"Half-breed? Do you mean Kurosaki?"

"The Kurosaki's aren't half-breeds. I'm talking about that blue haired freak with the glasses."

"Ishida... I thought he was a full blooded Quincy. Honestly, would Kurosaki having a shinigami parent make him a half-breed?"

"No... I'm actually not sure how that is supposed to work, but having a shinigami parent does not make you a half-breed."

"All right... then am I to understand that Ishida was chosen over your father or your mother?"

"No... my uncle. He's my father's twin brother. Anyways... the politics of the Quincy are none of your business. I'm here for a box. He told me that I could find it here."

"Why? Why would this box be here? Exactly what are you after? Also, there are a lot of boxes ehre. How can I know which one you're after?"

"He said... well, it's a box belonging to my father containing my father's things. It was left in the care of my mother. He said I could get to know my parents by looking through the box."

"Wait... why would..." Toshiro's mouth snapped shut. A wave of familiarity came over him that he didn't like. "Why should I help you?" He watched as she suddenly unzipped the front of her clothing, revealing a bit of cleavage. She had quite a bit for her apparent age. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce you to get what I want. If that doesn't work I can very well use violence."

"I also heard a rumor that you were a psychopath." Two violet eyes narrowed in anger. He instead ignored her reaction and stood up. "It would make sense that you're their child. What I don't understand is how can you be a full-blood Quincy when both of your parents are shinigami."

"My father is a Quincy. I really don't care if that whore..."

Toshiro paused, his body tensing up. " _If_ I give you the box you are not to refer to her as a whore again. If after I give you the box nd I find out you called her that I _will_ find ways to make your life miserable."

"What the hell is your problem? My parents weren't a part of my life."

"Neither were mine. That also said... she hasn't waken up yet. It's strange because her injuries were minor compared to everyone else." Toshiro headed out of the room. "I'll show you where the box is.

The female followed him to the closet and he pointed the box out to her. "So... you should know what is in the box."

"No... my fukutaicho... she didn't want to... let's just say it was painful for her to look in the box."

"That's why you're acting like my mother is such an amazking person. Do you really think I _like_ the fact she picked another child over me?"

"Matsumoto didn't _pick_ me over you. As far as I know she didn't even remember she had a child. Also... while you're jealous that I got to spend time with your parents, I'm jealous of the fact that they _are_ your parents." Toshiro reached up to pull the box down. "You can open it here or the office. I can't let you take it with you as the box is in the care of my fukutaicho and despite the fact you are her daughter I do not have permission to give it to you."

"You don't have permission to let me open it either."

"Actually... she asked me if I might open and go through it for her quite a few times, but I didn't feel like it either."

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't coming back. He's likely dead."

"He's not."

Toshiro glared at the girl. "You have no way of knowing whether that is true or not."

"You don't know that either."

The white haired boy looked away. "There is a couch in the office. You'll be more comfortable looking through the box in there then in this stuffy place. I'll carry it there for you." He ignored the glares he received. He sat down on the couch after setting the box onto the coffee table where it had been located prior to being in the closet. "Go ahead."

The girl opened up the box and frowned. "There is a letter here addressed to someone named chibi-taicho."

Toshiro frowned, snatching the letter from her, noticing this time the upset look. "Look... just because he wrote me a letter doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. If it is any consolation he tried to kill me once. He doesn't like me."

The boy tore open the letter only to have his hands shake and his bright teal eyes go wide as he read the letter.

 _Dear chibi-taicho,_  
Be careful what you tell Rangiku about this as she has amnesia, but you are mine and her child. I attacked you to make Aizen think that there was no connection between you and I. That also said, you have a twin sister. I can't explain things more then this as this is not the place or time.  
~ Love, your father,

_Ichimaru Gin_

"Here. You may be able to make more sense of this then I can right now." As soon as Toshiro handed her the letter, his hands fell to his sides.

"Oh... I guess I have to take back what I said about mother picking another child over me. Does she... does she treat you like a son."

"Chances are if she wakes up she'll treat you like a daughter. Despite not having her memories... well, I guess she just so happened to know. I..." Toshiro frowned.

"About the person who told me about the box..."

"I don't care about meeting our uncle. I'm still... I'm still wrapping my head around things."

"It..."

"I don't care."

"There are other things in the box." The girl pulled out a brass trumpet. "See..."

Toshiro felt a few tears come down his cheeks. "He used to..."

"To what..."

"He would play it sometimes. I would be annoyed because I was trying to sleep and he and Matsumoto would sit outside, but I always fell asleep soon afterwords."

"So..."

"It..." Toshiro swallowed. "I'm not used to sharing private things with people. Not even with Matsumoto."

"I'm your twin."

The boy wiped away the few tears. "He always did it when I was really agitated, which is why I always got mad, but it was really the agitation that was causing me not to sleep."

"The thing I was saying. The person who told me about the box wasn't uncle. It was father. A man with silver hair and eyes that don't open much."

"That would be Ichimaru."

"I take it then that Matsumoto is not our mother's first name."

"I have a habit of using people's last names... well, normally. Matsumoto's first name is Rangiku."

"He said that he heard someone woke up."

"You're just trying to cheer me up. Please understand that it is better not to tell lies that end up being temporary."

"I'm not..."

A member of his division came into the room. "Hitsugaya Taicho. We've received news that Matsumoto Fukutaicho has woken up. That also said, there is news that Ichimaru Gin... he's with her."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times, before grabbing the girl's wrist and pulling her after him.


	29. 8.1.4 Candle (Karin, Yuzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin and her friends go to school go to tell ghost stories... sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generate a word list and write a one-shot for each word. (26/250+)Here is my list. (value, gamble, brass, candle, gang, composer, coat, rumor)

The school hallways were dark as Karin and Yuzu moved through the halls. Karin's flashlight lit upon the floor making it so that they could see where they stepped. The darker haired twin had a frown on her face. "Exactly why are we doing this?"

"We're going to be telling ghost stories with our friends. Don't you remember from all of the Anime shows that the best place to tell ghost stories." Her twin walked behind her, quite excited despite the fact they were going and telling ghost stories.

"What I remember from the Anime I watch is that the ghost shows up and eats all of the students." Karin arrived at their middle school classroom and slid the door open. There was a sudden yell from those in the room as her light came across the faces of the others there and she found herself rolling her eyes. "Really... you guys are wimps."

yf1 folded her arms across her chest and looked to the side. "Seriously... I wasn't scared."

"Seriously, I nearly saw you wet your pants yf1-san." Karin slid the door closed after Yuzu came in. "How come there are so many of you?"

"I got the activity approved by the teachers so that we don't have to worry about getting in trouble for trespassing." The brown haired twin had a smile on her face.

B1 glared at the two girls, his lips pushing together. His face was pale in the light except for the freckles scattered across his cheeks. "Part of the fun is that we _might_ get in trouble with the teachers for doing this."

A frown spread across Karin's face. "What are you doing here?"

"B1 asked if he and his friends could join us, so I said yes. So we're here with those three, you and your four friends and me and my two friends. Plus, I invited Uruyu and Jinta to come over. While Uruyu doesn't come to this school, she did in the past and the teacher said she was reliable enough to act as our activity supervisor."

Karin watched as the two group of boy's glared at each other, when the fat one from B1's group suddenly spoke up. "Wait... you mean J1? You invited _him_ of all people?"

Yuzu's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean? We've known Jinta and Uruyu for almost two years now, maybe already two years. We've already gone on many adventures in search of the supernatural together."

"Is she serious..."

This voice caused Karin to turn her flash light on the face. Letting out sigh. "Let me guess. You invited M1 and her friends as well?"

"I invited them. Looks like she came with two of them."

Karin found herself rolling her eyes again. "So... who gets to tell the first story?" Silence came over the room. "Well..."

Her friend with the bleached hair spoke again. "Why don't you start?"

Yuzu however pulled over a desk. "We need to set up the candles and wait for Jinta and Yuzu to get here."

"What..." The dark haired twin shook her head. "You got permission to light a candle?"

"So long as we were supervised by someone. The teacher even made sure to put a fire extinguisher in the room." Yuzu pointed to the wall and Karin shown the light over to the wall and saw that there was in fact a fire extinguisher there. Yuzu lit the candle, only for it to be blown out when the door opened and everyone screamed.

"Oi..."

"Oh! Jinta-kun!" Yuzu piped up with excitement."

Karin's friend with the glasses muttered to himself. "She calls _him_ by his first name and not us?"

This caused him to get a kick from Karin. Yuzu lit the candles again and Ururyu bowed to them. "Hello. I'll be your activity supervisor tonight."

"The first person to tell a story..."

"Will be me." Jinta hiked a finger at his chest. "Now gather round." He waited for the others to gather in a circle. "Many, many years ago there was a student... a student at this school. They were the kind of student that was perfect at everything they did, except for getting girls. They got good grades and they were the most athletic person on the athletic team. They weren't in any kind of gang either."

"However, they really wanted a girlfriend, so they found themselves wondering why they couldn't ever get a girl despite the fact so many girls were after them. I mean, this guy had even good looks. One day when he turned thirteen, he found himself bumping into a girl. The girl reminded him of someone, but he decided to chance it and asked her out on a date. She said yes."

"So they ended up going on a date with each other. He even took a picture of the girl and everything to prove to his friends that he had a girlfriend. However, when they looked at the photo that he had taken with the phone... they saw no one."

"Boring." M1 rolled her eyes.

"I'm not finished though. Strange things started happening and the guys hair turned white from stress. Finally... he committed suicide. When he died, he came to find out that the girl was a ghost that had been haunting his family since the previous generation because his father had embarrassed her. He know haunts these hauls, looking for guys to humiliate."

There came silence then. Yf2 frowned. "I thought this would be more exciting. Does anyone have a better story?"

"There are the shinigami we've been seeing. I mean... I don't know if you as Yuzu's friend has been seeing them, but our entire group has been seeing them." The friend with bleached hair spoke up.

"What?" Karin could fill her entire body tense up.

The friend with the afro spoke up and waved his hands around his head. "Yeah... one of them has hair like myself."

The darker haired twin took a deep breath. "Why haven't you guys mentioned this before?"

"Because you wouldn't believe us."

"Yeah... but Karin can see ghosts." Yuzu piped up. Giggles came from the other girls and B1 and his friends snorted.

"Yuzu..."

"I wish I could see them." Yuzu sighed. "I guess I'm lucky that dad can't see ghosts either and that he is in the same boat as me."

It was then that Karin's head began to hurt slightly. She wasn't sure if it was a hollow or the actual fact she had been totally embarrassed by her sister. Her last friend spoke up. "You know... these shinigami are real, but no one else is able to see them."

"Oh... really?" Jinta raised an eyebrow, egging him on.

"Yeah... there is this one orange haired chick with big..."

"Don't go there." The dark haired twin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms to make it clear that he was to not go there.

The one with the glasses took his turn. "I saw one that was bald and he was with this one that had these weird ornaments. What's really cool is they have these cool powers and fight these really cool monsters."

The one with the bleached hair. "The one with the red hair like J1 has this really cool weapon that..."

"You've been watching to much anime." Y2's friend sighed. "Though I won't be against saying that ghosts exist. I've seen them too."

Y1 shivered. "What... no. You're joking."

"Yes... well..." The one with the bleached hair continued. "I think the guy with the red hair is cool."

"Pinapple head?" Jinta was suddenly on the floor, rolling with laughter. "You think the moocher is cool?"

At first people stared as Karin's headache got worse. It was then that the door opened and everyone Karin, Jinta and Yuzu screamed. Uruyu had for some reason disapeared. Standing in the door way was a boy with white hair and bright teal eyes. M1 pointed at the boy. "It's the boy who committed suicide."

"Suicide? If I died and came to soul society it would be because I died on a plain of ice."

"Toshiro..."

"Wait..." Karin's friends blinked a couple of times. The bleached haired one spoke again, his finger pointing at the figure in shinigami robes. "Wait... it's Hitsugaya Toshiro. Why are you dressed like a shinigami. I know we didn't plan anything like this."

"So... you can see me."

"What do you mean we can see you?"

B1's overweight friend muttered. "What exactly are you talking about? I can't see anything in the doorway. This is completely creepy."

"Yeah... M1... I can't see anything." M1's first friends said and the second nodded.

Toshiro sighed. "I am thinking that you effect other people's spiritual pressure like your brother does Kurosaki. That's why they can see me without a faux body."

"What is a faux body?" The boy with the afro raised hi hand.

"Faux means fake." Y2 piped up. "You know... who are you?"

Karin let out a sigh. "No... better yet. What are you doing here Toshiro."

The boy took a deep sigh. "I'm actually..." There came a pause. "I'm here with your brother and my former taicho taking care of the sudden surge of hollows around the school."

"Your former taicho... how come you haven't mentioned it before."

"Umm... Karin... how come I can't see Toshiro-kun? He's not... dead is he?"

The darker haired twin felt herself suddenly pale. "Um... well..."

"Yes... well... I haven't talked about my former taicho because he's been dead and I haven't been able to talk to him in awhile. I mean... we thought he was dead. He's..." Toshiro paused. "Perhaps you should go home."

Karin stood up and walked over to the boy, sticking her finger into his chest. "You... you have no right to boss me around. What makes today different then usual and makes you think you can boss me around?"

"Your father... I mean..." Toshiro's face suddenly paled.

"Yeah... if you've met her father then you know how much of an idiot he is."

"He is not!" Silence came over the room as both Yuzu and Toshiro spoke up in the man's defense.

The afro kid let out a laugh. "Yeah... so not cool like a shinigami. Even if he was a shinigami he would have some lame ass power."

Toshiro's body suddenly tensed. "Really? You think that?"

Jinta sighed. "Come on Toshiro. If he were a shinigami there is..."

"It's Hitsugaya J1!"

"What ever. There is no way he could have super cool powers on part with yours. I mean... the only way that could be is if he had powers similar to that old head captain person."

"Um... yeah..." Toshiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch. A loud explosion came.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Looks like Ichi-nii is making a mess again."

Toshiro let out a deep sigh. "Actually, that may be U1 or my taicho. Actually... I think it very well may be my taicho as it..." The wall where the chalkboard was suddenly crumbled down as a hollow came through and disintegrated. "And that would be your brother."

"Damn... I'm missing out on the fun." Jinta stood up, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Wait..." Karin's friend with the glasses frowned. " _You_ fight hollows."

"What? Did you think I went and picked fights with the local gang? They're the stupid idiots who try to pick fights with me."

Ichigo peeked through the hole in the wall. "Karin... your here?"

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing here? I mean..." The sudden sound of a gun with repetitive bullets going off.

It was then that someone came hurtling through the wall. "Toshiro... I thought I told you to evacuate... oh. Oh dear..."

Karin's eyes widened. "Dad!"

Jinta's eyes widened. "Wait... your dad is a shinigami?"

"Well... he's likely got lame ass powers as we were saying Karin."

"No..." Toshiro spoke up. "He actually has fire based powers like the head captain and _was_ in line for the position if something happened to the head captain."

"He's an idiot."

Toshiro sighed. "Actually... none of the Shiba-clan members know their own strenght. The only idiot is Shiba-san."

"Who?" Karin shook her head.

"Your living uncle. Your other uncle was your father's twin brother. So... could you get everyone else so we can take care of the hollow problem?"

"Um... sure."


	30. 8.1.5 Gang (Toshiro, OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro runs off and is picked up by a gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generate a word list and write a one-shot for each word. (26/285+7)Here is my list. (value, gamble, brass, candle, gang, composer, coat, rumor)
> 
> AU where everyone is in the living world. It also uses one of my Ocs from the Bleach fandom. This one honestly would have been better as a fic with chapters.

Rain poured down soaking the ground as the boy stared at the casket as it was lowered into the ground. An emptiness could be felt in his heart, his lips pushing together. " _Why?_ " The boy continued to stare. " _Why did she have to die? Why couldn't someone rescue me?_ " There came another pause then. " _Why am I worried about someone rescuing me?_ "

The boy turned his head to look at his "sister", trying to smile at her in hopes that she would smile back. There was though no smile on her face. Instead she kept crying without looking him in the eye. A frown spread across his face until a thought crossed his young mind. Smiling again he reached a hand out to tug the sleeve of the black dress. "Momo-nee..."

Momo turned to look at him, her puffy eyes wide with surprise, her crying stopping momentarily. "Shiro-chan... why are you smiling?"

The smile left Toshiro's face and he couldn't speak his mind. " _I'm just happy I still have Momo. Why is she mad at me?_ "

The girl tugged her arm away and proceeded to walk over to an adult. "You said you wished to talk to me after the funeral?"

"What are you going to do with that boy?"

"That boy? You mean Shiro-chan?"

"Who else might I be talking about. It would be best to just let the system have him." Silence was Momo's response so the man continued. "Your grandmother died of cancer. If she wasn't taking care of the boy... well, things may have ended up differently."

"So you're saying it is Shiro-chan's fault?"

Toshiro took a step backwards, his foot splashing in the puddle. "It's my fault?"

"Wait..." Momo realized that the small boy was reacting and turned her head, causing him to dart away as he dropped his umbrella onto the ground. "Shiro-chan! Come back!"

**M**

The boy was soaking wet and lost. He shivered as he walked the street, not sure where to go. A sound from a side alley caught his attention and he walked in, his curiosity getting the better of him. Three young men were beating up a forth. He found himself stepping backwards and falling, his hands scrapping against the ground. He let out a startled sound.

The three turned and stepped towards him, the person they were beating up taking a quick retreat. "Oi... you saw us."

Toshiro opened his mouth and tried to say something, but his words refused to come out. The boy stepped forward, grabbing the front of the boy's shirt. "Who are you?" The child opened his mouth to say something, but his voice wouldn't come. "Where are you from?"

The boy shook his head, while another person spoke up. "He's a nobody. Nobody is going to miss him."

The child's eyes widened. Another male spoke up. "Let's take him back to the club until we can figure out what to do with him."

The boy felt himself tugged along with them and dumped onto the floor of a very dusty room. Letting out a deep breath, he found himself looking at the dripping water that feel off his body. Things were quiet and people from the street gang came and went. Discussion went on about something dealing with money. He moved over and looked over at the math they were doing and the frustrated looks on their faces. He pointed his finger, muttering something about solving the math.

The men looked at him. "Hey... the kid is good at math."

"And he has nowhere to go."

**M**

He found himself stuck in the place doing the math. At first he didn't want to go out, but finally after some time he found himself wanting to go out. Freedom wasn't something they wanted to give him and they instead bought him the clothes he needs, food and a few other things that they thought would placate him.

He finally sneak out and wandered around. That day it was raining like the day he first came to the gang and he looked up at the sky. The rain pored down. A sound came from beside him. "Hey... you. Get back here!"

Toshiro turned his head to look at the member of the gang, his entire body freezing up. The young man came over and grabbed the front of his clothing, lifting him up. The boy opened his mouth, only to hear another person speak from the side. "Hey! Leave that kid alone!"

The next thing Toshiro knew, a fist came flying past his face into the face of the gang member. The others that had followed him also found themselves on the ground. Toshiro pushed him up from the ground and saw a hand being held out to him. "Hey kiddo."

Toshiro hit the hand away, the coldness he'd felt since they had picked him up off the street. "I'm not a kid."

"Yes... well... how old are you?"

The boy thought for a few minutes. "Eight... I think."

The orange haired boy who had rescued him frowned while the men around Toshiro groaned. "Eight? But you look to be around my sister's age."

"You think I can't look that old?" The boy's teal eyes narrowed.

"Actually... I thought you looked older." The boy paused.

"I have to go back with them."

"What?"

"I have to go." Toshrio found himself going back to what was norm, only to find the leader of the gang beating him up.

"Why'd you take off like that?"

The boy wiped the blood away from his mouth, trembling as the beating came down hard. He heard the door to the club being beaten in and he heard the voice of someone, that orange haired kid. The next thing he knew, he was waking up somewhere on someone's bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't feel like he could.

"Hey kiddo. This is my dad's clinic. You'll stay with us for a bit, and then we'll take you to the police to find your family."

**M**

The Kurosaki family was nice. The house was clean. He felt though that it was to good to be true. A couple of weeks later the older boy took him to police center. He noticed that a good deal of the gang he was a part of were in the jail cells. Ichigo walked up to one of the men. "Hello Uncle Asano."

"Hmm... Ichigo... that boy?"

"He's the one that we told you I rescued."

"Ah... yes. Well... we've been dealing with rounding up a particular street gang. It's weird. They had some way of going under the radar with a good financial structure, which was strange. These papers..."

Toshiro pointed his finger at one of the papers. "I wrote that."

The two looked at him in surprise. The cop spoke up again. "Wait... Ichigo... where did you find this kid?"

"Oh..." The orange haired teen looked around. "Hey! Wait! Those are the guys I rescued the kid from."

The other two stared at him, then the cop spoke again. "Wait... what kind of connection do you have with them?"

Toshiro answered rather honestly. "None. They picked me up off the street one day and I did some math stuff."

"And then..." The man watched as Toshiro didn't respond. "Were you locked up."

"Yes. Until..." The boy paused. "It's not as if I had anywhere to go."

"I see. I should search the missing children's data base."

"Don't bother. Nee-chan won't be looking form me. It's my fault granny is dead." Another silence came as Toshiro looked away.

"We should still check. What is your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nobody is looking for me though..."

The man went to the database and pulled up the registary. "Actually... someone is looking for you. Someone by the name of Hinamori Momo."

"That's nee-chan."

"So... how old is he?" Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I'm eight."

Asano paused. "No... you were eight when you disappeared. You're actually twelve and would be starting middle school this year like Ichigo's sisters. You met them? Did you like them?"

Toshiro instead remained silent.

**M**

He looked up at the house from the car. Ichigo had asked to come with him when he was brought home to his sister. The person in charge of his welfare walked up to the door of the house he remembered living in with his grandmother. He watched as Momo came to the door, no longer with her pig tails and in a high school uniform. "You said you found Shiro-chan. He's in the car, right?"

"Something you have to keep in mind is that he's not going to be like his old self. He's been through a lot, even manipulated."

"Come on Toshiro."

"That guy whose at the car?"

"He's the one who found your brother and got him out of the situation he was in."

Toshiro walked up the steps and into the house. He looked at the ground. Momo spoke. "Hey... Shiro-chan... let me show you to your old room."

The boy followed her, stopping short at the change in the carpet. He looked up around the room. "The room... it's the same."

"I've been waiting for you to come back, Shiro-chan."

The boy looked away. "I'm not a little kid."

"Of course you are. Dinner is all planned out and you'll start back at school as soon as possible. He can start school soon, right? He can go to the middle school attached to my high school."

"About that... can we sit at the table to discuss something?"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro. "You think you'll be fine?"

"Yeah..." The boy looked away. "I think."


	31. 8.1.6 Composure (Toshiro, Rangiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office work is stressful. Toshiro knows this but refuses to relax even though his injuries from the Winter War are acting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generate a word list and write a one-shot for each word. (26/285+7)Here is my list. (value, gamble, brass, candle, gang, composer, coat, rumor)
> 
> Gin is around in this.

A small right hand reached up to grab the bicep of the small left arm. While the small hand held on the boy began to move his arm in a circle in an attempt to remove the kink he felt in his shoulder. A sound from outside caused him to stop short and look at the door, his bright teal eyes looking to see if someone was coming. Letting out a sigh he stopped trying to remove the stiffness he felt in his back area and looked at the papers. He quickly moved to working on the papers again ignoring the pain that was building up.

A sudden cramp caused his shoulder to suddenly to lock up and a streak of ink went across the paper, his eyes going wide and his mouth twisting up as if someone had let out a rank stink. The fingers of his right hand wiggled in an attempt to let go of his brush to do something about his right shoulder.

"Shiro-chan?"

The boy suddenly jumped, his eyes looking up at the silver haired taicho in the doorway. Looking back down he saw another streak on his paper. He put his brush down and tried to push himself up from the desk, only to let out a yelp of pain. Gin frowned before slipping over."What'z that matter?"

The boy's bright teal eyes looked right into the man's pale teal eyes. "What is the matter? You're here?"

The silver haired man remained silent before pulling on the chair the boy was sitting on, dragging it over to the couch. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You need a break Shiro-chan." Toshiro's hands suddenly clenched the chair, his mouth clenching shut as well. "Shiro-chan..."

"Don't Shiro-chan me you traitor. You know I don't like that nickname."

Silence... then he felt the man's bony hands on his left shoulder and the boy tensed up, a gurgle escaping his lips as he realized he was making the situation worse. His left left also hurt at the knee area. His Adam's apple bobbed down and his right hand went up to touch Gin's hand causing him to jerk suddenly upon realizing what he had done. The man remained silent, then spoke to the boy. "Hold still, this is going to hurt."

"What do you..." Gin's hands quickly twisted the shoulder and there was a popping sound and the boy let out a yell. He blinked a couple of times, then moved his arm in a circle. His mouth opened, the corners twisting up. He didn't realize that the man had moved to kneeling next to him, his hands gripping his knee. This time there was no warning. The boy found himself lurching forward off the chair, crashing over the man's shoulder's Gin's hands went up to stop the boy from getting all the way over.. "Let go!"

The man lowered his arms and let the boy stand up, moving his arm and leg before standing up himself. Gin dusted himself off. "Sit on the couch."

"You have no right to order me around. You're... what exactly are you doing here?"

The man of course didn't listen to him. Hyorinmaru of course hummed in the back of his mind. " _He just wants a place to belong young master. You know how that is._ "

" _He lost his place by doing what he did._ "

" _You know from your own fukutaicho that he was playing the role of a double traitor. He's punished enough by not being allowed any role in the Gotei Thirteen._ "

The boy let out a sigh and flopped onto the couch, closing his eyes. They snapped open when he felt something cold placed on his shoulder. Gin looked at him with eyes open, his eyes a pale teal. He then felt a pack of ice placed onto his knee. "I don't have time to sit here."

The man looked at him, his eyes cold and his mouth twisted into a frown indicating that he wasn't in the mood. "You've been trying to avoid me."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd hang out somewhere else."

"You could at least stretch your muscles every so often and walk about, particularly after those injuries."

"You're worse then Matsumoto!"

Silence. Gin slipped away and then brought back something. Something strange went into one of Toshiro's ears and he tried pulling away. "Don't."

"Seriously... the only reason you're hanging out here is because you're hoping I'll mess up so you can tease me."

"I don't blame you for thinking that." Another item went into his other ear and a frown spread across his face. "Relax."

"Relax? I don't..." Suddenly music came to his ears and a soft thump was felt as some kind of device was dropped to his chest. His fingers reached up to touch the device and he frowned.

"It's Beethoven." Gin moved to where Toshiro's feet were and lifted them up to move them onto his lap. The man then leaned on the side of the couch using his elbow. The boy stared at him for a few minutes, frowning as he did so. Letting out a sigh, he then shook his head before going and closing his eyes. Gin of course had to break the silence as Toshiro began to relax. "I don't like it when ya' don't take care of yourself.'

The boy's bright teal eyes snapped open to see that Gin was staring off into his space, the arm that he wasn't leaning on draped across the boy's legs so that the fingers of the hand rested half way between the knee and the foot. "I told you... I have to many things to worry about."

"Like working on mastering your Bankai... Shiro-chan... you don't need to, 'cause I'm here to keep you safe."

" _I'm here to keep you safe._ "

It was then that the small taicho sat up in the dark, his eyes darting around looking for the silver haired man. The boy let out a sigh rubbing his shoulder. "Why did I have a dream about him?" Upon realizing he had said that out loud, he found himself suddenly pausing. He then pushed back the covers, taking the time to massage his leg before heading off to the office. He opened up the desk drawer and pulled out the CD. He then moved over to Rangiku's desk, rolling the desk chair along. He pulled out the player and put on the headphones, letting the music wash over him.

"Taicho..." The boy paid no heed. The head phones pulled back. "Taicho!"

"Matsumoto?"

"I thought I told you that you were not to be working on school work. You're still recovering from your injuries and spent a good deal of time away from the office doing some kind of training."

Toshiro frowned. "I think you know what kind of training I've been doing, though I don't know how you found out."

"Taicho..."

"I couldn't sleep. I had a really weird dream. I came to the office because I knew there was some music here."

"What kind?"

"Beethoven..."


End file.
